The Eternal Cycle
by Okura
Summary: 500 Years from the time of the hero Ecco, Earth is in danger and a new legend must rise to follow Ecco's lead. The finale at last, Sage must face his final demons and save the world... But at what point, can one afford to lose no more, but his own sanity?
1. Prologue

**Eternal Cycle**

**Prologue**

A young Hourglass dolphin swam for her life. Behind her, two gaping jaws pursued her, chomping down on water towards her, lashing out in sudden bursts of speed towards the dolphin. Everything seemed like a blur to her as her tail pushed her further and further away from her pod. Their cries were long since faded in the open waters of the South Atlantic Ocean. The two sharks were Mako sharks; prime in their life, strong enough to pursue their prey to the end. No, she would not stop, not give up and be an easy meal to these monsters. She kept going, even if her strength gave out and her heart stopped.  
Faster and faster the little dolphin dashed, jumping often for air in her lungs and to flee the hungry ones. But each time she landed they were closer, snapping their mouths. Once, one managed to nip a small titbit from her tail and she screamed in pain. Blood ebbed away and left a trail that the sharks were madly following. Now she was entering the great barren sea, where ground was gone. This was the home of the great giants such as Big Blue. Perhaps a Sperm whale was returning from a hunt in the dark depths, would it help her? Or a pod of Humpbacks? Would the descendant of the legendary Big Blue, Talokaini the Blue himself rescue such a tiny dolphin, if he was about?  
She made up her mind and blasted a high pitch cry for help. Nothing of reply came back and she tried again, then again. Each time left her with nothing, but an empty echo. Desperate, she leaped in the air and cried out. "Help! I am Kia and several hungry ones are chasing me! Will no singer large or small save me? Is there anyone out there?"  
Before Kia came back towards the sea, she saw something emit from the water a bit far off, and did not fall back into the sea. It was... flying? Was it a bird? Or was it a dolphin that could leap higher than any other? What ever it was, she didn't hear a splash while her chase was still pursued. "Damn you swift teeth! Why not go hunt down one who isn't as fast as I!"   
Before her hopes crashed and she decided to end this chase, she heard a song. A song so sweet it was almost like the wind above the surface. She stopped and closed her eyes before the sharks chomped down. However, a huge splash caused her to open her eyes as well as caused the sharks to stop at this figure that dared stop them from gaining a meal.  
Kia thought the world was at a stand still, as if she had become weightless in some space.  
It was impossible… This creature was of legendary songs… A monster of great destruction…  
Even the sharks recognised this beast. They turned to flee, but it was too late. A long, thick tendril lashed out, striking the sharks and numbing them with poison, causing them to float in a lazy, calm way as their bodies became paralysed, though the cold, dark sharkian eyes still flitted about in panic, fear and fury at their attacker.  
Kia blinked in terror as the monster suddenly opened its large maw and using the tendrils, pushed one of the sharks into the transparent body. The digestive juices set work on the shark straight away, breaking it down into nothing within a matter of seconds. Then, with a shriek, the monster set on to devour the other catch, and Kia snapped out of her trance of wonder.  
Turning swiftly, Kia found herself facing the face of yet another singer, the owner of the earler song. But, the usually warm, gentle eyes of a fellow singer were replaced with cold, dark glare within the blue globes, which alone sent shivers along Kia's dorsal. "What's the matter my pet? Leaving so soon? But the meal has only just begun and me and my _companion_ wish for you to remain…" the singer hissed dangerously low, his eyes ablaze with a maniac laughter within the azure entity.  
With a sudden realization, Kia saw that this singer was in league with the monster. "Wh-who are you? And what--what is that thing?" she stammered, suddenly unsure if she was to survive or die at the mercy of this singer.  
A frenzied chuckle later, the singer glowered in insane mirth. And he then spoke again, "I am he that rules the sea… And my name is…"  
Kia's thoughts were suddenly cut short as she felt the anaesthetizing ting of the tendril on her flukes, and the angry hiss of the monster behind her blocked her earshot of the name. She felt as her body became numb, cold and paralysed, as her eyes were the only part to move about, glancing about in fear, at the singer and the monster…  
"Don't feel too bad about it," the sinister singer snickered a little. "When in their larva form, these creatures require an incredible amount of food to grow into their adult phase. Unfortunately, as you have seen too much now, I now cannot let you leave alive…"  
The vision of Kia was suddenly obscured as a filter came between her and the ocean, a thick slimy substance that was without a doubt the body of the monster. Her racing mind thought of anyway that she could escape, any method to avoid being digested, but it was too late…  
Her mind suddenly went blank as her brain was dissolved, swiftly assimilated into the monster's body, to fuel the growing creature of destruction and…


	2. Origins

**Chapter One**

**Origins**

It was at the turn of the tides, whence the moon was at its fullest, when the creature of destiny was born, within the waters near an ancient glacier. For hours, the mother orca moaned and screamed as the calf within her thrashed and kicked its flukes in the agony of the birthing. Her brothers, sisters and mother were there for support, as with the remainder of the pod, all giving their songs of support as they circled wide from the circling mother-to-be with the flukes of the child protruding from her body. She screamed as the child attempted to remain symbiotic with its mother, as she tried to give it the freedom of its own life.  
"Keep calm Keeki… It will be worth it…"  
"Think of when you see its eyes for the first time…"  
"Sure am glad I'm a male…"  
"Good gods!" the mother, Keeki screamed at the top of her lungs as she rose for a breath. She let loose one more loud, long shriek, and then there was a sudden cloud of blood, and in a burst of bubbles, the new life was thrust spinning into the world, the symbiotic cord of life between them forever broken for all eternity.  
Rushing forward, the family hurried to aid to the weakened mother and the pristine existence that she had just given birth to. Before they could reach however, Keeki made the unifying move, gently nosing her child with her snout, to the surface, letting the youngster breath in the sweet air of life, whilst gentling humming a song, her usually tuneful voice tainted slightly with the aftermath of the pain of birthing.  
Giggling slightly, the calf began to vocalize, squeaking and squealing in delight and wonder. It wiggled its body in protest, to being held in the one place, as its eternal hunger for knowledge craved to explore, learn and live.  
The eldest of the pod, Keeki's mother, and pod master, Kiera, approached, giving a small hum of song to clear her way, to view her latest descendant. Kiera was the eldest of any orca in the pod, her bulk large and proud, and eye patches that were flecked with the finest of back dots, with the chunks of missing dorsal from her youthful adventures involving rampant hungry ones. As she approached the mother, nuzzling her calf, she whispered gently to the calf, nosing it softly, "Hello there little one…"  
With a loud cackle, the calf cried out in glee at all the large leviathans that surrounded it. It fought its way free and floated away from its mother for a for moments, before Keeki scooped up the calf in her slipstream as she began to swim about, the baby tailing her moves, laughing and chittering away. As she swam in small circles, through the waters with the fading remnants of the afterbirth in the cold arctic waters, the rest of the pod tailed not far behind, each member commenting on the newborn, as the mother took the youngster on its first journey, to test its flukes.  
"As cute as Elli when she was born…"  
"Is it a male, or a female?"  
"Did you see the markings on its chin?"  
The pod consisted of seven adult females, three males and three calves, not including Keeki and her newborn calf. The pod was dubbed the White River pod, for the glacier that they resided nearby. It was a dangerous place to raise a family, with the eternal rumbling and collapsing of the ice. Just in the past moon, a pod member, an elder male hunter, had been claimed, when the Earth from the sky upon him.  
As Keeki slowed her pace, allowing the calf to rest, and the other pod members to gaze upon her new life and marvel at the beauty of the calf, there was another rumble to the north, as more earth tumbled from the sky, and into the water. As a reaction, the calves' attention turned to the strange sound, different from the sound of the song…  
Straying from his mother's side, the calf turned towards the sound, and accidentally bumped into another calf, a few weeks older than he. Suddenly, the older calf turned, snapping its jaws in anger. The newborn cried out in fear, and out of the blue Keeki appeared beside his side. "Watch your teeth Uton," she warned the other calf. "Violence is not favoured toward newborns." The elder calf merely growled at the comment, before slinking away, leaving Keeki and her calf to resume their journey.  
Then, the male pod master, Kiera's brother, Okura, pulled up alongside Keeki. One of the eldest males, Okura was the largest of all orca in the pod, presented with many battle scars, one running down his face, near his left eye, and owned one of the tallest dorsals of any orca in the oceans. "The muscles of the calf are stretched now, and the pod has followed and watched… Let you bestow the calf to pod Keeki, as we all wait for… And allow us sing its name in praise to the welcoming of the newborn to the pod…"  
With a nod, Keeki turned to her newborn once more. She, with her sense of being a mother, saw that it was indeed a male calf. Upon its chin, were several spot like markings, only of a shimmering white, than the grey or black that the remainder pod members owned. The markings shimmered underneath the pale light of the ever-watching moon.  
"Sage…" Keeki whispered in song to Okura and her calf. "This, my calf, shall be named Sage… The sagacious explorer, whom's mind hungers the arts of knowledge, beauty and the wonders of life… My little one… My Sage…"  
Turning around, dipping her pectorals and smirking as Sage mimicked her motions, giggling his fearless calf laugh, Keeki faced the pod, drawing her calf close to her, but allowing it to be seen by all the pod. "Sage… This is my calf Sage… I introduce him to you now… And I pray take that you all will welcome him as an equal to the pod."  
A chorus of song erupted, every orca giving their own salutation to the little Sage. As the calf stared about in wonder, the song being written to his memory as its majestic choir all sung an individual tune, creating an amazing cacophony of song.  
Every orca sung the song, providing a separate division of tune unique to the orca that sung; the females, such as Keeki, Keira, Seniti, Lokoni and all the others, all provided sweet melodies of mother-ship, love and the joys of life, the way of the mothers and givers of life. Whilst the males, the pod's warriors, hunters and masters of the ancient songs; Okura, Gol and Sanh, all sung of power, bravery and legendary heroes.  
Calves sung the simple melodies that in their youth had learned. The earlier calf by two moons, Uton sung of a jealousy, and secret desire to rule over the sea, deafened within the majestic chorale. The calf, Bria, sung a flat tune with an endless loop of rhythm, and no rhyme, about things she had seen and done in her short life of one moon.  
But it was the calf Elli, of several tides old, whom with her sweet tones, vocally retold the songs that he had learnt of the legendary hero Ecco, a song that forever remained sketched to Sage's mind… Before she changed onto the topic of love in-between the family.  
Overwhelmed by the singing philosophy directed to him, Sage's mind was a blur of questions that needed answering, and answers requiring question asking of them. Confused, Sage gave an attempt to join into this massive gathering of voices, singing of the things he recalled of the song. Sage began in his infant song, to croon about love, and sharks, and seals and adventure, and breaching…  
And Ecco. He sung the most of Ecco. The Asterite, Big Blue, the Tides of Time, Atlantis, and all things of past legend, revolving back to the legendary defender, Ecco.  
When at long last the song died from exhaustion of the eternal repetition, only Sage was left, buzzing his boyish song of Ecco over and over and over again. Okura and Kiera watched, tilting their heads in curiosity at the newborn.  
"His song is pure and sweet," Kiera hummed gently, caressing Sage with her gentle eyes. "He will be a strong singer, capable of long bouts of hymns of the sea. I sense that Sage will grow to embrace the strength of the song, and of the supremacy the melodies hold to our lives."  
Okura watched for a few moments, before he chattered privately to the male Gol, "I see the makings of another heir in his song. The song of the adult is spoiled by age, by the song of a calf remains untouched by lusts such as desires and rage. Do you see an heir in this newborn?"  
The male Gol, whose body remained mostly untouched by scars and wounds, but eyes injured by the decay of aging and worry, tilted his head in thought. After a blow, the dull eyes lit up as he pondered the options, "The song of Uton is too strong with desires and ambitions, his song remains impossible to sway. The song of Bria is flat, and though she could sing well, her songs will never hold the ancient melodies that the song demands. Only Sage here, faces one such rival; Elli's songs are sweet, unspoiled and full of emotion. However, though Sage sings not as harmoniously as does his cousin Elli, he does of the legends with such a passion that the female lacks…" Gol blew in thought and clacked his jaws. "An apprentice to the song-master role I do require before I pass to the end… the beginning. The songs of legend must be sung to all…"  
Gol returned his gaze to the pod, as they all welcomed Sage, each member introducing himself or herself as a relative of some sort to him, bar Uton, who stayed far back. When Elli approached Sage, Gol smiled, as she and Sage seemed to connect in ways he had seen few calves do, both seeming to understand one another better than the adults and singing in unison of their two glorious songs of sweet tones and high notes of laughter and joy.  
_Two worthy singers, to learn to be the pod song-master…_ Gol hummed to himself, watching the procession to welcome the young Sage into the pod. _But which shall be most worthy to uphold the responsibility that it holds?_


	3. Treason

**Chapter Two**

**Treason**

Many, many moons passed. The tides eternally rolled by, aging those living within their wake and breathing the wonders of life into those of youth. As the adult orca travelled together, the calves typically lingered behind, forming a pod among them-selves of adolescence with their games and songs. Since Sage's birth, another calf, and another had been born to his mother's eldest sister Seniti, and also the youngest female in the pod, Nibiu, giving the calf pod a total of six orca, with another on its way, in the form of a brother or sister to Sage.  
Best friends were made, and bitter rival ships formed within the sub pod. Sage and Elli fast became impossible to find apart, as the two sung hymns together, breaching and darting underneath the waves. Best friends and disciples to the song-master Gol, with an unknown rivalry between them, painted over with the innocence of youth and games of the child. Both learnt and mastered songs of various legends, ranging from the heroic efforts of the dolphin Ecco, to the long, emotion filled mantras of Big Blue, to the songs of the stars and the god Delphinius and the legendary city of Atlantis.  
Together, the pod would often assemble simply to hear the two singing alongside. Other pods of singers, be it whale, dolphin or porpoise, would hear the songs, and those brave enough to ask would request an audience to the songs, many avoiding the fate of becoming a meal by hearing the song. And those destined to die, would make the final request to hear their songs.  
Sage had grown large, from the drinking of his mother's milk, which he then was weaned easily upon fish and flesh that the pod hunted. His skin was the usual black and white clash that any orca of the pod owned, with a simple curved dorsal of his age, which would sprout as he got older in age. His dorsal and body housed a few scratches and scrapes from incidents and accidents he had learnt during his time as a youthful explorer for answers and questions. Upon Sage's chin, were five small markings. It was impossible to see them clearly, for they were a white, which mingled with the white of his underbelly. It was only under the pale light of the moon, that they shimmered slightly, as if pieces of a shiny shell had been implanted into his chin.  
Elli was a little larger than Sage, but not by, as much as some would have predicted she would have grown against Sage. Still upon her mother's milk on occasion, Elli was labelled on occasion as a 'Big Baby,' although she never took this comment to heart. Elli had gained reputation as the one with the most scars, after a game left part of the Earth crashing upon her. Somehow, she survived, marred greatly, but upon healing, instantly fell back into her playful mood and toying with pod members in games.  
Sage and Elli, close cousins through their mothers, were two of the pods closest members. Had it not been that they were related, some would have sworn they were life mates.  
But, the pod wasn't without its problems. Uton was the unofficial leader of the calves' pod, dominating over by his age and strength. He was the one who co-ordinated the pod, with its games and giving the rules to follow. Every game ended with the one simple rule that, "Uton wins." Uton was the largest of the calves, with his muscles rippling underneath his frame. Uton's loud, vigorous voice was his prime feature, making him identifiable, no matter where he was. No adults ever saw Uton's bullying ways, for he acted as a real nice orca whenever he was confronted by an adult, and few would believe the words of the calves, whence they all firmly believed Uton to be a determined orca, but a nice orca.  
Uton's best ally and friend was the female, Bria, who was his eyes and ears whence Uton was not about. Her flat songs soon began to mimic Uton's loud, tasteless song, as she became Uton's shadow, thirstily gulping down the power that radiated from him, and lingering to his side whenever he was around. Bria was a gaunt female, who seemed to prefer giving most of her catches to her master Uton than feed her-self.  
The two youngest calves were Aris and Ngau. Aris was a fat young male orca that had been born less than two moons before, to Nibiu, and was her first calf. He often clashed with Uton about the games and they hated one another. Often, Sage saw in his eyes, that Uton wants to kill Aris and stepped in to prevent fights, taking Uton's verbal blows him-self. Aris' songs were deep and resounding, the markings of a true hunter for the pod.  
Ngau was the youngest of the calves, which didn't understand any of these power games, rather to simply watch and play whenever she could. She was daughter to Seniti, who had mothered many calves in her life and was one of the most playful calves in the pod's history. She also enjoyed trying mimic the magnificent songs of Sage and Elli, although her song was too high to sing the notes in as excellent pitch as the two song singers of the pod did.  
As a new day dawned on the pod, the moon sliding from the edge of the world, as the sun rose, illuminating the icy lands and sending a kaleidoscope of colour shooting through the waters. Fish that had laid dormant over the dark rose from the hiding places they had seized, as those that lurked within the shadows reclaimed the now vacant positions.  
As the light of the sun crawled across the waters, a loud song boomed, "And now you lot, we shall play a new game… A game in which…"  
"Uton wins?" a voice snarled, dripping with sarcasm and loathing.  
The large male turned to face Aris, spite and anger flashing through his cold eyes. Sage, alongside Elli, blew in a sighing fashion at the surface, sending flecks of water droplets into the radiating yellow. "Here we go once again… Can't Aris just accept these games?"  
"A game is not fun," Elli replied, her voice the usual sweet and loving fashion for her cousin. "Unless all can share the game. Sharing the victory, and the losses. Uton lacks the ability to share, and such, the games are fun for all, bar those named Uton."  
"True, true…" Sage nodded, as he witnessed the fury fire commence burning in the ebony eyes of Uton, as the cold darkness of defiance freeze over the eyes of Aris. Pushing his flukes into action, Sage floated between the two glaring cousins, calmly stating, "We need not to fight. Aris is no fury flyer, and Uton is no hungry one, so what threat causes us to fight between brothers?"  
"Oh, silence your songs, legend whiner," Uton barked, his song harsh and jarring towards Sage. "All you ever sing of is legends, love and lore. What use is that in an existence like this? We are masters of the seas, we are overlords of all life, and we are above all others, as I am above all of you."  
"That's right," Bria piped up, her song sounding more and more identical to Uton's with each passing day, as she floated alongside him, providing support if Sage teamed with Aris, who was still eyeballing Uton and growling in anger, rage and the desire to tear his relative limb-from-limb. "Uton is destined to rule this pod and all you will have to obey his command."  
With a snort through his blowhole, Uton smirked, "You sing whiner. What powers are there in singing? The song is merely a tool used to hunt and for entertainment. As soon as I seize control over this pod, I shall do away with all songs, but for the use of hunting. These ridiculous hymns of some stupid singer named 'Fecco' are worthless and nothing but a pack of carp bile."  
"It's Ecco," Elli protested as she entered the fight, backing up Sage. "The legend is of Ecco, the saviour of the seas, who if he hadn't risked all, you would not exist today."  
"Carp bile… Bunch of lies all of it!" Uton snapped, his smile a nauseating twisting of glee. "Dolphins are weak and nothing but food. There is no way a dolphin could be a champion as those songs sing of. Another orca, perhaps, but a dolphin…"  
"Carp bile… Carp bile…" Ngau laughed, sensing a new game to play, giggling and circling the group in her game of repeating whatever she heard as a song as a game.  
"Ecco did exist!" Sage argued, his beliefs and loyalty being tested. "There is the sunken city that others sing of… and what of Big Blue… Songs of his passing exist… and then there's the Asterite…"  
"Asterite! Asterite!"  
"Please don't tell me you actually believe those pack of calf chatter," Uton laughed in mockery. "You are a bigger baby than even Elli is Sage! This proves it!"  
"Bigger baby… Bigger baby…"  
Elli's eyes narrowed in rage, and she clacked her jaws, ready to launch her-self upon Uton right there and then. Sage put out a pectoral to prevent her advance, and she stopped, but he sensed the rage burning within her blood. "I believe what I will Uton… I ask you not to agree with me, but you should respect that it is my choice to believe what I will…"  
The elder calf snarled, baring his teeth right there. "I know what I believe… That these stupid songs have befuddled your minds. You have forgotten the hunting, the thrill of living as the rulers of the seas… You are now nothing more than a weakling…"  
"Weakling! Weakling!"  
The tension in the water was high as Sage, Elli and Aris glared at Uton and Bria. Ngau continued her circling and giggling. Finally, Elli moved aside, "Let's take our leave Sage. He's not worth it. I'll meet you in the bay with mother and Gol, so we can sing some more…"  
"Yes," Bria tittered nervously and maliciously. "Flee from the master like the cowards that you are. None of you are worthy to be in his presence."  
"None of us wish to be in his presence…" Elli snapped, as she disappeared into the blue, fading into the darkness. A few seconds after, with an excited squeal, Ngau shot after Elli, interested in the idea of learning to sing some more.  
Uton smirked down at Sage and Aris, a cruel glint of idea in his eyes. "All alone, with no one to protect you… How pitiful. How do you fare now, song singer and fat whale?"  
"We are fine," Sage snapped, the anger in his eyes as he turned his back to Uton, about to follow Elli to learn to sing more, ignoring the large whale. "And we will not be alone much longer, whence we rejoin the pod."  
Aris swam up to Uton in protest, and raged at him as he spat, "You can leave your games floating to the hungry ones, for all I care. You are one of the worst whales to ever deal with, and I will have nothing to do with you, or your plots from now on… I pity the pod that ever follows you!"  
As Sage swam, he suddenly heard a squeal and a most sickening crack. Wheeling about in the water fast, his eyes widened in sudden shock and horror at what he saw.  
The corpse of Aris sank slowly, the spine severed in two, from a powerful blow of the flukes. The flukes of Uton had laid the strike to Aris, which had brought his short life to an end… the beginning. Sage stared at horror at the corpse as it floated down, the life from Aris' eyes faded.  
Killing a pod member had a single punishment to the pod.   
Banishment.  
Uton had committed the most heinous crime the orca pod could own, out of simple rage and hate. Striking down a fellow relative in anger, laying the blow that broke all life. Sage's eyes glowered in anger, as he realized that Aris was gone, and now the adults would know the true extend that Uton was willing to go to, in order to seize power.  
Without warning, Uton dived down and collected the inert body of Aris and lifted him to the surface. Noticing the confused look to Sage's eyes, he smirked, "Know this whiner… I am Uton. And I am that who that will rule the sea. And none, be it this forgotten kin, Elli or even you, will stand in my way…"  
A simple glance was given to Bria from Uton. With a fatal leer, she launched into a bellow for all around to hear. A statement that chilled the blood flowing through the veins of Sage, and shattered his world…

**"Come quickly! Sage has killed Aris! Sage has just killed Aris!"**


	4. Confusion

**Chapter Three**

**Confusion**

There were no questions. There was no time to explain.  
As soon as the adult orcas were gathered, and witnessed the crime, Sage was overwhelmed by sudden outbursts of shouting, anger and grief. The calf heard little more than babbling as he glanced from face to face, seeing seething, disgust and pity in the eyes. His relatives all called out their songs of questioning, fury, revulsion, hurt and shame, with all the eyes staring down as if the haunting eyes of the jury of the Final Judgement were observing him now.  
Uton was lost from all sight, along with Bria. Nibiu was continuously nudging the carcass of Aris, as if trying to awaken him from a slumber. Okura and Kiera stared down in a mix of disgust and questioning to the matter that was going on, as Keeki looked on in disbelief. Gol watched with a curious nature, as Elli stared in fury, looking to Sage, although the anger was directed to Uton.  
The babbling song, and penetrating, evocative eyes. The faces all around everywhere he turned. The anger. The sadness. The silence. Everywhere Sage looked, he could not escape…  
There was only one thing he could do…  
In fear, he burst into a howling of tears. Tears of sorrow, panic and anguish. Tears crying out for the reassurance and love he needed and for the fighting to stop.  
At once, the sound of the tears gripped the hearts of the parents, causing them to look at themselves in repulsion. They were acting like hungry ones in frenzy, forgetting that Sage understood little of what had been thrown at him so suddenly. They were still dealing with a calf, no matter what crime he had just committed. At once, they quieted down, until all that was left, were the sobbing of Nibiu and the lamenting tears of Sage.  
Moving forward, pushing the others aside, the pregnant Keeki nuzzled her face to Sage, reassuring his safety with her love. "It's alright my little one," she whispered softly to his ears. "We will not hurt you. Everyone has quieted down… It's going to be alright now…"  
Sniffing and whimpering softly, Sage nodded, returning the nestling to his mother. He was afraid. Afraid of the abrupt persecution that had been dealt to him harshly, as a result of being in the wrong place, at the wrong time. He felt the warmth and loving trust from his mother, and did not want to leave from this embrace; terrified of the reality of lies he was thrust into.  
But, it was not to last. Kiera, the matriarch, approached the two. Her eyes were cold and hard, but her body language was slightly softened, at the thought of the convicted calf. Usually, an older member in spite or anger executed the murder of another pod member, but never before had a calf ever actually killed another member of the pod.  
"Keeki… We must treat this as if he was any other…" she murmured, her voice ashamed at what she had to do. "He must abide with the codes, no matter what the age."  
Keeki stared up, her eyes filling of tears and worry. "But… Sage is nothing more than a calf. He cannot survive on his own. There is no way in all the seas of the world would he ever make it alone. There must be another way to this…"  
The face of Keira turned away. She didn't know what else could be done. The codes stated that a murder of family rendered the orca banished forever from the pod, and all other pods of the world. One that slaughtered family was not welcome to any pod, every pod being made of strong family bonds. She didn't want to expel Sage, but there was little more she could do.  
It was Okura that moved forward. His eyes were darkened and upset. "Sage… You know you have committed the most atrocious sin that an orca can carry out. Am I not right?"  
"No…" Sage pleaded, his song faltering in fear. His eyes darted around, looking. "I didn't kill Aris… I would never… I couldn't…"  
"The calf speaks truth…" the voice of Gol called out, causing the orca circled around Sage to part as the song-master made his way. The pod all turned to face the master of the songs of the seas approached Sage, his eyes watching the calf. "A song of a calf so young tells of mostly truth. If Sage claims he did not kill Aris, I feel that indeed he did not kill Aris."  
The mourning mother, Nibiu cried out to this claim. "But if this… _monster_ did not kill my calf, who did? My son no longer breathes, nor his heart beats. No more shall his song grace our pod, and I want answers to know what has happened, so I can live in the peace of how he died…"  
"Yes… Yes…" Gol nodded his head in agreement. He turned back to Sage. "You calves' like to play your games, do you not? I take it, that this is the tragic outcome of a game, is it not? Aris' death was not of hate, or spite, but by accident. The unfortunate result of a game gone wrong… Am I correct Sage?"  
The calf stared up at the song-master, unsure if he had seen the event, or was simply covering for the calf, to protect his life. Sage stammered, unsure if he should attempt to condemn Uton, or if he should accept this lighter conviction. Gol stared down at Sage, a fierce look in his eyes, not of anger, but what seemed as determination to keep Sage in the pod.  
Realizing defeat, and knowing that trying to convict Uton would be a futile gesture as a calf simply trying to shift the blame to another, Sage bowed his head, "Yes. It was a game, and he died accidentally as part of the game…"  
There was a revered silence as the pod digested the information. Suddenly, "How did it happen?" Nibiu wept, her eyes full of tears. "How did he die in this game? What went wrong?"  
Before Sage could even think about some excuse, he was cut off once more. "Let the calf alone," Okura bellowed out. "He has seen enough today, and to explain what he has seen even in the future causes the mind to be scarred again by memories that are tried to be forgotten." Okura observed the solemn faces of the pod, as they listened to the words, and agreed.  
"No!" a thunderous voice barked out. "You can't accept that! Aris is dead because of him! You can't just let him away with this!" Parting again, the pod revealed Uton, who floated, seething rage and disbelief as Sage was getting let off from one of the eldest traditions of the pod. "A member of the pod is dead because of him! How can you simply let him float on by, without punishment?"  
"Uton!" Kiera barked, her voice brash and hard. "Sage's actions indeed warrant punishment, and a fit penalty shall be decided for his actions." Her eyes stared hard at the brazen calf, a keen interest to their aggressive glint. "However, it does interest me, how you speak so fast, for a punishment for another. Can it be that you are hiding some guilt to this act your-self?"  
Sage looked up, about to add the truth to the story, but a harsh glare from Gol caused him to fall silent once more. Instead, Uton back-finned, his eyes darting nervously. "No… not at all. I merely was claiming that once a crime has been committed, a sentence is all but fitting."  
"Indeed that may be Uton," Keeki spoke out, as she floated beside Sage, gently stroking her worried calf with her pectoral to assure him of her undying love and the lack of fear that was necessary. "But had you been the one who had inadvertently caused the demise of young Aris, you would be begging for a lighter sentence would you not?"  
Uton continued to back-finned, stammering, "Y-yes… Who wouldn't?"  
A smirk in her eyes, Elli piped up, causing all eyes to swivel to her position. "Sage does not grovel. Sage does not beg. Sage does not plead. Sage accepts he has done wrong and accepts that actions reap repercussions."  
"It is true," Gol nodded, his eyes glancing from orca to orca. "Sage has not once pleaded for innocence, nor has he requested a hearing. He has admitted to his crime, and is willing to accept the consequences of this act of misfortune. His grief for the loss of his friend causes him to accept whatever punishment you deem worthy of his fault, for he wishes to honour the ancient traditions."  
There was a silent whispering between the pod, as members began to chatter between one another, all curious and listening to the words of the elder whales. Sage glanced about fearfully, as other members watched from the corners of their eyes, talking about him. He felt slight assurance as his mother's pectoral fin continued to gently stroke the side of his body, calming his restless soul, although it still chewed at the back of his mind, the words that they spoke about him.  
Finally, "We shall decide tonight. The pod shall discuss a fair sentence for Sage, and as of first light tomorrow, that punishment shall take effect." Kiera, who'd made the announcement, turned to Sage, her eyes slightly melted in their frozen hardness. "You will get to swim with the pod for at least one more day, my young friend. Enjoy while you can."  
With a low and long blast of song, the entire pod launched into a hymn of commemoration and passing, to tribute to the lost Aris. Each voice mourned a croon, a separate note to remember the young one, who was taken too soon.  
As he sung along, feeling troubled and worried, Sage cast a glance to Uton. The male floated there, alongside the defiant Bria, not singing in grief, but glowering in revulsion. Sage did not need to hear any songs to understand the message Uton was telling him… The body language of the narcissistic cousin told a story all of its own…

**"I hate you more than you will ever know… I will kill you my-self one day…"**


	5. Chances

**Chapter Four**

**Chances**

The day seemed to drag along at a lethargic pace for the rest of the daylight hours. The pod regrouped towards the inlet where the ancient glacier slowly crawled back to where it had began millions of years before, so the adults could rest, before they held their dispute for the fate of Sage. Few of the adults would allow Sage near them, or their children, in fear of what had happened, so Sage was left mostly alone for the tedious stretch of time.  
The calf's mind was in turmoil. Sage understood little of what had happened. Why had Gol attempted to save him, by lessening the blow? Why hadn't he spoken out the truth of Uton's crime?  
Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?  
Every question began with _Why_?  
Throughout the day, Keeki was alongside Sage, comforting her child with her loving songs, her touch and her very presence. "I don't believe you killed Aris on purpose," she whispered, as she rested her pectoral fin behind Sage's dorsal. "No matter what happens my son, I am proud of you."  
Sage blew as a sigh, unsure of what to say. Should he admit the truth of Uton's sin? He was unsure, his mind swimming in anxiety and fear. He glanced up with his eyes, nuzzling against his mother for her comfort, but unable to utter a single song.  
Keeki rolled her eye to look at her calf, her tender eyes glancing in curiosity. "Why do you fall so silent? Your song is so beautiful, yet you don't sing…" She stroked his flank gently, sighing in song. "Sage, is there something you hide from me and the pod?"  
Thoughts of the chance to avoid reprimand ricocheted throughout the mind of Sage. Would she believe him if he told? And even if she did, would others? Was it a good idea to explain? Or was it something he should hold within him, shelter the truth forever?  
"Mother," Sage asked, glancing with his wet eyes at the bulk of his mother. "If someone did something wrong, but avoided being seen in the act, what would happen to them?"  
A glint of curiosity crept into Keeki's eye. She blinked, pondering the question for a moment, before replying gently with, "They would escape persecution of the pod, but never would they escape the persecution of the conscience. The mind would forever sketch the memory into their head, scarring them forever, making them relive the memory over and over… The conscience has the ethics of right and wrong, helping to make one choose the decision that is right, and although it may be a wonderful gift my Sage, it can be a terrible weapon of self-destruction, if it is ignored. Many a creature who has ignored their conscience over their lives have well wound up in complete madness…"  
Sage blew in a sigh. His conscience was turmoiling within his skull, pounding harder than waves in a great storm of winds. He glanced into a chunk of ice that floated upon the surface, observing his reflection upon the floe. Breaking away from his mother's embrace, he floated next to the berg, watching the orca that mimicked his moves, expressions, but not the soul.  
_What is it that can be seen in you? Do I see truth? Do I see lies? Do I see fear? Do I see courage? Do I see honour? Do I see shame? What is it that I see in my-self, that others cannot see? And what is there that they see, which I cannot focus upon to observe to myself?_  
Rambling thoughts were severed, as he felt the soft, warm touch of the mother, as she sided up next to him, nuzzling him once more. Although she was large with calf, the love for her firstborn was everlasting and no less than the moment he had been born. "Pay no heed to your conscience my son," she whispered in song to his ears alone. "What it says to you, that is was your fault, that you should explain more…" she paused, lifting his sunken spirits with a small note of song, a lullaby she always sung to him. "A conscience is but a guide. It is the decision of whom owns the conscience to how they interpret what it tells to them, and how they act accordingly. A singer is judged, not by the song, character, strength or appearance of them-selves, but by the deeds they perform with their skills. A conscience helps to make the choices that form the legacy a name will forever carry, with every intention for the _right_ choices."  
Sage absorbed the information the mother told of him, adding it to his memory as a possible song he could one day sing. He gave a chirrup of agreement and content, as he nuzzled his mother. "Thank you… Your song is beautiful mother…"  
With a small chuckle, she tilted her head side-to-side as a sign of disagreement. "No Sage… Your song is more magnificent than any of the pod put together. None could ever overtop your song." Keeki paused as she held the moment of embrace in her heart. Then, "Sage… Every singer sings of something that inspires his or her songs. Okura sings of the great hunts he has been in, Kiera sings of her younger brother, Okura… I sing for you, my love for you…" Watching her calf, she blinked slowly, gazing down with her open eyes of affection. "What is it, that you sing for, my Sage?"  
Tilting his head to the right in wonder, Sage blinked in confusion, "I… don't know. I just like to--"  
"You sing Sage," rang a voice. Gol, the song-master. The elder male swam forward, smiling at the mother and calf. "For the great hero of legend of past, Ecco. You sing of a tale that has captured your heart and has provided you with the motivation to sing." Gol smiled with his eyes, glancing his vision between Sage and Keeki slowly. "Keeki, I wish to sing alone with Sage for some time? May I?"  
More confusion and curiosity swamped into Keeki's eyes. She blinked, and sighed, before replying, "The choice is not mine. You wish to speak with my son, and I have few objections. But, will my son listen to you in this time of tragedy?"  
"Yes, he will," Gol answered for Sage, giving him a firm, yet soft look. "For it is known to Sage, questions that he needs answers, that only I may answer to, as with my questions that require his answers…"  
Sage looked up to his mother. "I will listen and sing with Gol. He speaks correct of the questions I wish to ask of him, and of the answers I hold that his mind questions." With a fake smile in his eyes at his mother's concerned eyes, Sage added, "Worry not mother… I would not withhold information from you, that I share with the song-master."  
Blowing again in a sigh, Keeki brushed her body against her child's, "Very well. I shall converse with the pod-masters about this matter. But please be swift in your singing… Be it that you are indeed banished my son, I wish to spend every moment I can to touch, sing and love with you…"  
"I shall mother. We will sing quickly."  
With a nod, Keeki hauled her large flukes to haul her child-bloated body, moving away from the song-master and her calf. Sage felt more alone as she left, but understood that she had to leave in order to converse in private.  
As soon as she was out of hearing range, Sage exploded into a fury of questions. "What is going on? Why did you step in like that? Why did you lie? Did you see what happened? How did…"  
With a simple low note for silence, Sage fell hushed before the song-master. With keen eyes, Gol watched with bemused quiet for a few moments before venturing, "Do you know what really happened to Aris, Sage? For, I find it hard to believe that a simple game would result in death…"  
Sage glanced about nervously, his eyes hyperactive sprats, unsure of how to answer. Was Gol trying to test him? If so, what was the correct answer.  
"It was Uton, wasn't it?" another voice asked. The sweeter tone of Elli. As he turned, Sage found himself staring at the fiery rage of Elli. "I've seen it in Uton's eyes and heard in his flat song before, that he's wanted to kill Aris. I know that you would, and could, never kill a pod member Sage. It was Uton, who finally lost control and did it, am I right Sage?"  
After a few seconds of thought, Sage nodded, "Yes. Uton was the one who murdered Aris in cold blood, landing a blow of spite with the flukes that snapped the spine of life. He conspired with Bria to shift the blame to me." Finally having let others know, Sage felt a sudden dose of cold, clammy dread warm and melt into a more joyous emotion.  
Elli snarled her teeth in anger, her rage mutating her beautiful song into one of great hate and desires for vengeance and violence. Gol, however looked on calmly, nodding as if his very suspicions had been fulfilled and answered. After a few moments of Elli's growls, Gol spoke up, "Sage… I know that you would want Uton to feel the brunt of this, but there is something else about this, that I wish for you to do…" he paused, beginning to circle the two calves. "Sage, I am greatly impressed in your song, as I am also with that of yours, Elli. However, there is more to the song than simply repeating what you are sung."  
Sage watched and listened in curiosity, as Elli blinked in confusion.  
"Sage, the song develops strong during youth. But, few calves aren't prepared to leave the pod, or else mothers to their children. But this is a chance for you to travel young and learn the strengths of the song, by singing alongside singers of other kinds, and seeing sights and experiencing life in different waters than this frozen world," Gol smiled, his voice open and cheerful.  
Sage was in shock at what Gol was suggesting, but Elli was disgusted. She exploded, "How… How can you say that? How can you allow the adults to blame Sage for the death of Aris, and Uton escapes without mention? For a song-master, keeper of the ancient songs and the pod seer, your ideas are not very honourable!"  
Gol turned to Elli, "Elli, if you were in Uton's place, what would you think? If you are worried that Uton will never receive what he deserves, do not fear. Maybe days, moons, or years, but one day he will succumb to his guilt. His guilt will overwhelm him. And also, the adults will understand the story, for I must sing the song of the pod, when I pass on to the end… the beginning, and all present will hear the song, if I do not xplain it to them beforehand." Gol paused, watching the two calves again. "Yes my friends… Aris' passing is indeed most saddening, with the acts of Uton, but from the destruction of a storm, new life can emerge. Sage, this is your chance to learn the world, learn the song, and learn of the destiny we all have. Even from bad, good can grow. Seize the chance and use it…"  
Sage glared at this comment, "So… I am banished forever from the pod, just to learn the wonders of song as you feel I should? Where do I get a choice in your plans?"  
With a small chuckle, Gol replied, "Why do you think I spoke for you? The pod will not expel you forever, but may want you to swim alone for an age, to learn the values of life at the very most… This is what we want, so you can explore, learn of legends and songs that none here have ever heard before… But it is your choice Sage… If you do not wish to leave, I will speak what you spoke to me, and Uton will forever be banished from the pod…"  
"No…" Sage answered instantly. His eyes were determined. "I will not convict Uton. He will convict himself with his memories. And the chance to travel… I will use it to learn the song and grow stronger…"  
With a nod, Gol turned to Elli, questioning her with his eyes. "I cannot believe what I am hearing… One of our number is dead, and…"  
"Aris was to die some time Elli. We all are," Gol cut in, his voice soft and sad. "Aris was born ill, and was slowly dying as he lived. Uton ended it fast, although brutally. Uton only brought the inevitable to pass sooner…" He looked to Elli and smiled. "You are both masters of the song, but I sense something to Sage, little Elli, that is more than simply a marvellous voice. He needs to explore at a young age, to develop his songs. To develop as a singer." He paused, turning to Sage. Then, with a smile, "Sage, the hero Ecco, that you idolize, was no older than you were, when he was thrust alone by the storm, and made to journey the seas alone. Perhaps you may ascend as much as he did…"  
Before they realised it, the sun had been replaced with the crescent moon and a summoning for all adults was called out. Gol turned to heed the call. "I am sorry my students, but now I must go. I shall see you both soon." Then, the song-master turned, fluking towards the entrance to the bay, where the gathering of Sage's fate was being held.  
Sage turned Elli as the song calmed to a crawl. He was worried if he'd made the right decision or not. It was too late now to back out. Elli hummed a small reassuring note to Sage, her way of expressing her confidence in him and his choice.


	6. Verdict

**Chapter Five**

**Verdict**

"So, bubble breath," the crashing voice of Uton snarled as he circled the pair of Sage and Elli, the mimic Bria mirroring his movements as she usually did so. "Rumour has it, that you are still to be banished pod for the _accident_ that happened…"  
Sage circled away, refusing to look at the rival eyes, in the fears his anger, pressuring within him as a geyser of hate building up, erupted into a volcano of fury and caused a true crime for Sage to suffer from. Instead, he cast his gaze to the moon, lingering towards the edge of the world; it's curved face sliding away as light began to illuminate the conflicting horizon. Mist shielded the heavens, lingering over the surface and causing Sage to feel depressed and worried at his choice to accept fate.  
The adults had remained far from the young ones, debating the fate of one of their own for long, long hours in the darkness. Every so often, one would remove them-selves from the dispute, to check upon the calves and relay some news to the worried Sage and Elli. Only Ngau was allowed to the meeting alongside her mother, for her young age.  
"Shove it Uton!" Elli snapped, her usual sweet songs tainted by her anger and hate of the cousin of death and deceit. Over the night, Elli had questioned Sage over and over, to confirm he had made the correct decision to leave the safety of the pod. "No one wants to hear your hateful tunes."  
"You will accept and listen to whatever the master of the seas sings. It is an honour he even sings to insignificant minnows like yourself," Bria laughed, her voice near identical to that of Uton now. Sage glowered towards her; to him now, she was nothing but Uton's doppelganger.  
"You will not last a moon out there on your own," chuckled Uton darkly, circling closer and driving daggers with his cold eyes. "I figure I'll one day eat you second-hand from the belly of a hungry one…"  
At this, Elli exploded into an epidemic of wordless, raging tones. Chittering, chattering and squeaking, squawking and clacking jaws, the nonsense babble of an incensed youngster terrified the larger male, as he back-finned to her approach, the lust for fatality glinting in her eyes.  
"Stop it! Elli, stop it!" Sage pleaded, getting between her enraged body and his enemy. The red fury ablaze in Elli's eyes frightened him, more so than it struck fear into the heart of Uton. "Please… Elli, stop it… Calm down and…"  
"So, the murderer has feelings for the big baby…" Uton snickered, cutting Sage off, a smirk crawling across his face, mutating the fear-filled face into the usual dark master of lies. Bria sided next to Uton, ready to provide assistance for Uton, if he chose to attack. "Well, if murder, lying and acting like babies wasn't enough for the two of you, now we have incest going on…"  
Giving a shrill cry of outrage, Elli broke past Sage as she bolted for Uton, her eyes fury and rage full. She rammed her head hard into his melon, sending him reeling back, as Bria back-finned in shock at the sudden advancement. Giving a shocked cry, Uton looked up to ready him-self…  
A swipe of a single tooth, the fury bottled within powering the one tooth, tore open the flesh from blowhole, along the length of his body. Crimson warmth flooded the waters, with Uton giving a shocked gasp. The wound was far from lethal, but the thought of being struck surprised Uton, to the degree he began to cringe, his flukes and pectorals drooping as his eyes flashed fear.  
Chattering in her infuriated gibberish, Elli rounded to attack again, clacking her jaws. Before she could launch another assault, another moved first. Elli rocked and wheezed as she felt the air forced from her lungs, and she wheeled around to face her attacker…  
"Stop it! Just stop it Elli!" Sage snarled, baring his teeth, with a determined look to his eyes. He had charged Elli, causing her rage to be suddenly flushed with confusion. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account. Don't spill anymore for him…"  
Elli blinked in confusion, before tilting her eyes to the cowering Uton and frightened Bria. The scar torn by her own teeth glinted in the rising sunlight, the yellow shining through the crimson. Uton's fear melted into hate, as he barked, "You'll pay for this!" as he and Bria turned, hurrying off in the distance. Elli back-finned in fear, her eyes and song trembling, afraid at what she'd just done.  
Bursting into tears, Elli buried her-self into Sage, weeping her tears to him. "What have I done?" she sobbed as she nuzzled Sage, wiping her tears to his bulk. Surprised at first, Sage mellowed to her actions, allowing her to comfort her-self with him. "I'm just like him… I became just like that monster…"  
"No… You are nothing like him…" Sage reassured her, back-finning away. He gazed to his playmate and cousin, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Never sing of that Elli. You will never be Uton, as he will never be anyone but him-self…"  
Before either Elli or Sage could add more, a call flew across the waters. A call of summoning to Sage, his fate having been ultimately determined. A sense of dread flooded the waters, the sorrow been forgotten. With so many emotions flooding through him, Sage was unsure of what to do, but his body seemed to own a separate determination, as it carried him to the adult orca.  
Before Sage's confusion registered his location, he was in the centre of the assembly, all adults staring around him, watching with sorrow, wonder, fear and some even stared on, void of all emotion. It was Kiera who addressed the assembly.  
"Sage, you have been condemned with the guilt of unintentionally causing the death of one of our pod, your fellow calf, Aris. Death by accident is not a serious offence, but it does come with penalties. This is your last chance to admit any guilt that you have hidden from us… Use it well, before we pass sentence…"  
Sage glanced about the members of the assembly. His mother Keeki stared with her eyes, wanting Sage to stay, but accepting that he must leave. Nibiu looked on in sorrow, the loss of her child still fresh and haunting in her eyes. Gol looked on in determination, ordering Sage to follow the words he'd spoke of beforehand. Okura and Kiera watched, their faces devoid of feeling. And Elli, who'd joined the assembly uninvited, watched, the most sorrowful face in the entire assembly.  
Blowing in a sigh his eyes and heart breaking, "I have nothing else to say, that I have not already spoke of…" He glanced about, hearing the whispering songs of the pod, as they debated the answer provided by Sage. Keeki's body seemed to sag, as did that of Elli. A sparkle of triumphant glittered the eyes of Gol, with the honour towards Sage radiating from him.  
Okura sat for several moments, eyes closed. Finally after many moments of silence, he opened his eyes, and spoke, "We understand Sage. The punishment of killing a pod member, by accident, is to follow the pod as a humiliated member for as long as it is thought required. However, such a sentence to a calf forever scars the young mind, and we have debated a new punishment…  
"Sage, you will leave the pod for one year. You can ask the aid of other pods, unlike total banishment prevents, for you are not banished for good. To one year from now, you may return and be welcomed back into the pod, but until then, you will be ignored by all…" Okura blew in a sighing fashion. Sage was one of his closest relatives, and he had to send him away. "Your punishment begins from now… Members may sing their final songs to Sage if they choose… This assembly is over."  
Slowly, the conclave of orca broke apart, members floating away. Watching as they slunk away, Sage sensed the tension in the waters, many wanting his leaving to not be, but accepting it as so. Few passed by him, granting luck and singing songs of demanding safe return. Even Nibiu approached Sage, stating, "Aris was a close friend to you. I know you will honour his memory, and make him proud. Please return Sage, for it is better to lose one, and spare another, than both to perish."  
"I shall try to the best I may," Sage nodded, his heart pounding in protest.  
After several long moments, only five were left. Okura and Kiera approached Sage, the pod-masters who gazed down in longing and hope. "Your song is loved by all Sage," Kiera commended, her notes sweet and concerning, as she watched with great interest. "Share your song with all, and allow it to grow from exposure to songs of other."  
Okura watched for a moment, before adding, his face flat, "There is an orca pod near the warmer waters, near the land masses of the west. The pod-master is known as Wind, and he is a close friend of mine. Any problems, seek him out, and mention my name. He will aid you to no ends." His eyes suddenly lit up, "Good luck Sage… I know you are more than capable of surviving…"  
"Thank you," Sage smiled. He couldn't believe the pod-masters were helping him. "Thank you for your help. I will use it…"  
As the pod-masters took their leave, Gol approached. Nodding he simply said, "Here is your chance now Sage… Use it wisely, and the role of song-master shall be yours as soon as you return." Then, the elder song-master took his leave.  
Sage noticed his mother floating off, seemingly in her own little world. He approached her, but was cut off by Elli, who was near tears at what Sage had agreed to. "Sage…" she sobbed, near uncontrollably. "I know that we are cousins… But you must return… You must, Sage… I… I…"  
As Sage watched her struggle, he understood what she was going through. The inner conflict to release her true feelings to him, although they seemed wrong to her, raged within her. "I love you too Elli. I love you more than simply between cousins… You are like a sister to me…" he nuzzled his face to her, embracing her in the way he had only ever done before with his mother. "I promise Elli… I will return…"  
Sniffing slightly, she nodded. "I know you will…" Nuzzling her playmate back, she smiled, "You are the greatest singer of the pod Sage. My songs may have the power of sound, but they lack the motivation and passion that you sing with. Your songs will echo throughout the seas one day… I just know they will."  
Smiling, Sage broke from the embrace, whistling a farewell, and then Sage approached his troubled pregnant mother, Keeki. She floated, anxious, her mind swimming in a storm of turmoil. "Mother?" Sage asked as he drew near. "May I ask some song from you, so that I carry you in my heart as I travel?"  
Turning, Keeki watched with upset eyes. "You will not see the birth of your sibling, nor will you hear the moment it sings its song for the first time," she turned her tear filled eyes away, closing them. "I have never lost a calf to these traditions before as you are my firstborn, but I am proud that you are to do such a undertaking of honour. Your song will grow, as will you. Whence you return, you will no longer be the Sage that left, but no matter what… I will always love you my son…  
"Take this song, and sing it in times of uncertainty, and it will aid in the healing of your pain," Keeki turned, brushing her bulk lovingly against her child, knowing it may be the last time she would for a long time. "_Life carries on, just like the tides, a mother holds her children's gaze for a while, but forever, their hearts…_ I will not stop singing of you, nor will I stop loving you. No matter how long gone fro my sight and song you are, I will always hold a place for you in my heart…"  
Tears in his eyes, as he buried his head into her stomach, where the life of his brother or sister grew, he felt an odd comfort. Sighing, he pulled away. "I promise mother, I will come back as soon as the year is over, and I will bring songs of pods across the world, to marvel and awe upon. It will be my gift to you…"  
"The greatest gift my Sage," Keeki smiled, as she gently bumped his nose. "Is to see you return, happy and fulfilled. Simply seeing you happy, is the greatest gift I could ever receive…" Glazing over, her eyes ventured out to sea. "It is time my son… I will await your return…"  
"As I will await to see and hear your song again," Sage nodded, before his eyes turned to face the open blue, southwards to warmer waters. The mists had faded, the sun was high, while the moon was dead and the waters glistened with the dawning of a new day…  
And the beginning of a new life, as Sage pushed his way out of the pod, hailed by the farewell songs of Keeki, Elli and Gol, with more voices joining into a magnificent chorus of tidings of goodbye, good luck and wishes of return.


	7. Reality

**Chapter Six**

**Reality**

Dawn rose, as the fifth day awakened, sending the waves of light channelling through the surface of the waters, illuminating the ice, and sparkling the world with its vast luminosity. Thick chunks of ice floating on the surface, creating a minefield of buoyant debris, as a young orca smashed through the surface, punching a hole in the ice with a shatter of moaning in song of pain.  
Thick swatches of scratches, scrapes and scars covered the face, from ramming with ice in desperation for the life-giving air of the sea of sky. Sage's face bled, trickling blood from the jagged efforts of the ice to drown him below, the red staining the white pink. His right eye, bruised, remained closed.  
A louder growl was given, but not of song. Incapable of hunting alone, Sage had been picking the small fish tit-bits he had been successful in cornering and ensnared within his mouth. Wily were the fish, but ever so more were the seals. Countless efforts had wound Sage with an empty belly, and ever more exhaustion, as he had attempted to snare such a meal.  
"Ohhh," Sage moaned, near tears. This was harder than he'd thought it'd have been. In his efforts to head south, for warmer waters and other singers, he'd found a large portion of landmass ice blocking his path upon the third day. It would take weeks for him to traverse around, so he's opted for the more risky option of travelling straight underneath it.  
Fish were scarcer, but seals were abundant, as well as bigger land creatures. Sage had almost been attacked and dragged from the water by a larger monster he had failed to see, for its white was the white of the above world. It was by sheer miracle, Sage had been able to grip onto one of the creatures' clawed fins and bite down, making the monster release its death grip long enough for Sage to escape.  
Blowing at the surface, Sage sank below, before returning to spy hop, and see where he was, opening the bloodied and battered right eye.  
White. Everywhere was white.  
"Is there no end to this wasteland?" Sage lamented loudly, his song pained greatly by hunger, injury and despair. It mattered not where he turned, there was no end, and he feared he might forever be lost here, wandering the ice, tearing away at his face punching holes to breathe.  
As he sank back into the element of life, he glanced about at the shimmering waters of white. There was little to see, but light white, to sapphire, to azure, to navy and then black. On occasion, a few fish may pass by, but nothing much of hopes or interest to Sage.  
Humming to himself, his mother's song, he attempted to lift his spirits. He knew that he had to return, and this song would be his oath to return. As long as he continued to sing it, he would return. He just knew that he would return.  
Sage twisted his body as he sensed the presence of something enter the waters ahead, a faint hearing of a splash and change in pressure of the water. Casting his gaze, he noticed in the far distance something small and dim. Casting his song forward, he received the image of a seal.  
Thoughts of food rolled through Sage's mind. The hunger that plagued him would forever forgive Sage to fill his empty belly with whatever he could find and catch.  
But another part of him warned Sage that he always failed, and ended up worse than before. More tired, more hungry and more discouraged.  
But the pounding starvation was the keeper to Sage's mind. The rumbling and growling and gurgling of the void stomach commanded a song of hideous tones, but overwhelming control of Sage's decisions. His starvation demanded to be fed, and Sage heeded, pumping after the seal after drawing in a long breath in preparation.  
Feeding upon the school of small herring, too small to satisfy Sage, the seal filled its belly, fast becoming bloated and sated. Turning, it noticed the black terror charging at it, teeth at the ready. Giving a frightened bark, the seal flipped its fins and sped off, attempting to lose the orca with agility and confusion as its aid of technique.  
The thoughts of a warm meal within the pits of his starving belly drove Sage to chase, corner and consume the seal. He cared not if it was mother, father, pup or other; as long as it would sate his raging famine, he wanted it within the inside of him, than outside.  
Sage felt his need for air begin to muster within him, but the fact that the seal was escaping was enough for him to ignore the fact he needed to breathe. Sage needed to eat as well. What was the point of being able to breathe, if you were to die from not being able to feed?  
And Sage also knew a small tactic. Seals could not hold their breath as long as an orca. Their lungs were nowhere as strong. Whilst Sage was not an adult with their long breathing capabilities, he knew he was able to hold his air longer than a seal could, and was hoping to catch the seal as it rose to breathe.  
A squeal of the thrill of the hunt erupted from Sage, forgetting his hunger and bleeding pains, falling for the lust of the chase and desire for the kill. He adjusted his body balance as a large slab of ice caused him to have to dive underneath, and another around, as the lights and chunks of ice flashed about in a blur of flashing and speed.  
No more tender to hold onto, the seal spotted a large hole to breathe and rose, pausing for just a moment to refill his lungs, praying that the orca wouldn't attack in this instant of weakness…  
Sage rushed, teeth at the ready. The seal was in his grasp, and this time, it couldn't get away!  
Red exploded into the water, as the seal screamed in pain.  
Surfacing, Sage watched, his eyes wide with sorrow, disappointment and anguish. The large white hunter from before had snatched the seal away several moments before Sage had claimed it as his own. Watching, his heart breaking and stomach screaming, the creature tossed its head about, showering the ice with fine crimson powder and mutilated the body.  
Singing of sadness, unfairness and bitterness, Sage sang to the predator, wondering if it understood his song, praying for a share of the kill of his own, but the hunter never sang back, instead, ignoring the younger orca and beginning to devour the seal. Sage watched on, tears welling in his eyes as the monster that had attempted to take his life, now took away the food of life.  
After several minutes, the creature dropped the pitiful remains of the seal near the opening to the sea, and lumbered off, leaving Sage gazing at the carrion that was left. Never before had Sage scavenged, but he was that hungry, he didn't care…  
Hauling his body from the water, in the form of a small breach, Sage flopped his body onto the ice, clashing his jaws and lashing out with his tongue at the shattered corpse. Closing his teeth around one small outreaching bone, Sage gave a small song of a triumphant, as he wriggled his body backwards, landing safely in the water again.  
Tearing the small remains from the carcass, cold and foul tasting, Sage felt his roaring beast inside calm as small portions of flesh were added into the bottomless pit. It wasn't long before there was nothing left, and Sage's hungry belly was still present and groaning, but it was at least busy digesting a small portion to complain as much as prior.  
Releasing what was left to sink to the bottom of the sea, Sage blew gazing about and listening.  
He blinked in confusion as he heard what sounded like a song. It wasn't a chitter of a dolphin, nor the carol of a great whale. It wasn't the hunting of orca, nor the grunting of the beluga. The song was cold, harsh, hateful and loathing… A song of hate, detest and despise.  
Diving, Sage heard the song through the ice. He attempted to find a way through, but it was impossible. The ice was thick and deep and wide. Sage thought for a moment, before he spy hopped, hoping to catch a glimpse of the odious one. He glanced about, and saw it, only a few feet away, but on the other side of the wall of frost.  
A smashing through the ice, showering the surrounding waters with lumps of frozen water. A long horn protruded through the ice, connected to a face, similar to that of a beluga, but with brown, speckled skin, and a cold black eye, that glanced about, as the creature puffed, taking in air.  
As the eye turned, it spotted Sage, and spite flooded the eye. "Intruder!" the narwhal barked in disgust, before diving and swiftly smashing through the ice in a chosen weak spot. The narwhal glowered at Sage, poking its sharp tusk out as a weapon, ready to run Sage through at any moment. Sage back-finned in terror, wondering what he had done wrong. "What do you come here?" the narwhal snarled, swinging its spear dangerously about. Its song was gruff and fast, a speedy song that expressed the insanity that resided within the narwhal's eyes. "Intruders not welcome to narwhal realm. As we not to your world." Another mad glint entered the eyes of the narwhal, reminding Sage a lot of Uton. "Ah, yes, yes… I see now… You will follow me, demon dolphin. Meet narwhal oracle you will. You will come, come… If you not come now, I kill you here, I will."  
Glancing about as a form of escape, Sage suddenly became aware more narwhal had appeared around him, encircling him, singing in unison a song in ancient tongue that Sage never heard of, looks of hate and glares thrown his way. The others were all without tusks, and their songs sounded softer, making Sage wonder if these were females. He turned back to the tusked one, "What… What will you do with me? If I follow, what will " Sage stammered, his pains of hunger forgotten by his sudden fear and dread.  
"Knows not," the narwhal smiled, tilting its head in snicker, the rich madness flooding the eyes ever more than before. "Oracle will decide. Maybe live, maybe die. You know of realm… none outsiders may know of realm… Maybe you join pod. Join pod and never leave…"


	8. Madness

**Chapter Seven**

**Madness**

The narwhal seemed pleased that Sage followed without hesitation. It frightened Sage to wonder what happened here, for it seemed that few ever saw this place and lived. There were bones among the ice, of smaller minkie whales and smaller dolphins. Even bones of orca resided within this place.  
Sage felt a real dose of fear as the passage between the ice narrowed, and the surface frost thickened, wondering if these creatures intended to drown him. But, it seemed that there were air holes clouted into the ice at intervals. And it was an order of dignity and grace, as the narwhal all rose for air, one after the other in a uniformed fashion. Sage was curious as to why these creatures followed such strict rules…  
"Come, come…" the horned narwhal beckoned as Sage paused in his breathing to observe his surroundings and holding up the procession, his eyes still flashing in madness, whilst the three females from before continued their chant, reminding Sage of calves endlessly humming a lullaby. "Follow demon dolphin… Fall behind and drown… Stay, and live…"  
Sage blinked, as he snapped back to reality. Then he frowned, "Please don't call me 'demon dolphin'. I have a name, and it is Sage…"  
"Demon, you are. Dolphin, you are… hence you be demon dolphin," the narwhal spoke wisdom in his insanity, the eyes still flashing in a dangerous fashion. "You be Sage, but be called demon dolphin until addressed as Sage by oracle… I be addressed as Utuk."  
Confused greatly, Sage began to wonder if he was dying of starvation and these narwhal were the ghosts of his final hallucinations. All this madness between them… Utuk, a narwhal that sung no sense, and females that sung of lullabies and a hidden world. _Am I truly dying?_ Sage asked himself, as his eyes danced upon the reflections of the ice either side of him. The pain of his wounds, the ache of his eye and the starving of stomach all were forgotten.  
With a turn, the fine canyon of ice erupted into a large inland inlet, ice enclosing in towards the centre of the colony. A hidden colony of harmony, peace and kinship. There was sea floor below, far below, but it was there, crawling out into the deep, underneath the shelter of ice. Sage observed the many cracks and openings in the ice, providing entrances and exits, for the large population that resided within the secret inlet, hidden from the eyes of the world.  
Fish swam free, of all shapes and sizes in the cold, as narwhal of varied sizes congregated in small groups of family and friends. Feeding, playing, duelling and many other narwhal habits they spent their time on. Some had tusks; others did not, causing Sage to question the ways of the narwhal life once more, as to why some were blessed with these weapons, while the others were stripped of the honour of owning a majestic lance of their own.  
At once, as Sage became visible to these people, the lethargic lifestyle of the narwhal ended abruptly, all seeming to focus upon the intruder orca. Hundreds of speckled brown faces with dark eyes twisted to view the intruder and the aura of harmony was shattered by a sudden attack of hatred and bitter coldness. Whispers of song were overheard, the same song of secret and mystic origin of the narwhal.  
"Yes, yes demon dolphin," Utuk mused, his mad eyes flashing in their eternal insane glee. "You come, come… Fall back, kin kill. Stay close, survive… maybe."  
Sage twisted his eyes around, viewing the loathing narwhal glaring at him. They all looked like Utuk, with insanity and revulsion in their eyes. Several began to follow the parade, barking ancient words that were no doubt full of hate and anger. Now, his heart full of dread and fear, Sage refused to so much as glance his eye back to view his hateful fans.  
As they approached the entrance to a cavern in the ice, upon the far side of the inlet, Utuk wheeled about, slashing Sage slightly with his deadly bony growth, barely missing putting out the orca's eye. "Now demon dolphin. You enter. Alone. Oracle speak. Oracle let know outcome. We act then." He waited for several moments, before striking Sage's lower jaw several times with light swipes that drew more blood and reopened healed wounds, whilst chanting, "Move on. Move on."  
Though his heart was now darkened and fearful, Sage had no choice. The cave was pitch black, under tremendously thick frost, with possibly no chance of breathing. More pikes began to attack portions of his body, and he forced himself into action, becoming one with the shadows. Sonaring his way, Sage followed the tunnel, afraid of what he would encounter upon the other side…  
The narwhal oracle.  
As the cave ended, into a much larger chamber, colours danced about, as the waters were given a much cleaner, pure feeling. There was a strange formation of ice below, but Sage's need for air drove him to the open above. Rising to the surface, Sage refilled his lungs, before diving once more to investigate the structure of ice he'd seen.  
As Sage drew near, he became aware that this wasn't ice at all. It was bone; similar to the skeletons he'd seen, except the skeleton of a great blue whale it seemed, but it was impossible. The sheer size of the skeleton was nearly twice the size of a regular blue. Parts of the vast skeleton, such as the lower half the tail and the right pectoral were encased in ice around, slowly digesting the skeleton into its tomb. Swimming around, Sage sonared about, seeking answers about the origins of the skeleton and searching for the mysterious oracle he was supposed to meet here.  
A shiver was sent down Sage's spine as he explored the skull. He felt as if the skeleton was watching him, and… Turning his body, Sage found himself facing down a large narwhal, a deep hatred in his eyes as his weapon pointed straight at the younger orca. This narwhal was an adult, muscles rippling through every part of the body, as the posture gave a language all of its own. He did not like intruders at all. Unlike the others, with madness flooding their eyes, Sage sensed great intelligence and almost complete sanity within this lone narwhal leader.  
"What are you doing here demon dolphin?" the oracle demanded gruffly, eyes firm and harsh.  
Sage was intimidated by this muscled narwhal head, and was worried and more than prepared to lie, but answered truthfully as true to his nature, "I was brought here by one of your number. They claimed I was to meet you, before you… decided my fate?"  
The narwhal watched with contempt, and utmost hate, staring at Sage rather like Uton did in his many fits of rage. But this was much more; a true, deep hatred of all the things that Sage was, not simply as to who he was. "Really? And why should I care? Why should I care about anyone different than we? We narwhal were banished by all other singers, hence we hide underneath the ice like this…"  
"Wha… What?" Sage questioned, something stirring in his memory. He remembered vaguely, a song about the narwhal, but nothing came to recall. The feeling was something bad. Feeling the watching again, Sage turned to the skeleton, blinking in curiosity.  
The elder narwhal sneered. Above, the light of day was beginning to fade into crimson, replaced with the paleness of the moon. "Well, it seems the young one has not learnt of our plight." Another long sneer of anger. "Very well, I shall sing the lament of the narwhal to you, and then my demon dolphin friend, we shall discuss your fate…"

_"The call was released, for all singers to unite,  
The call of the Asterite, keeper of seer.  
Dolphin, orca, whale and porpoise,  
All heeded the call, to sing hymn, a chant,  
A song that would fight and earn the right to live.  
The song went up, t'was sung in triumphant.  
But song of the narwhal were not present.  
The narwhal were delayed their role,  
The battle between them and their role of song.  
Evil was not vanquished,  
She escaped to fight another day.  
Songs were praised for the saviour,  
Songs of joy and life were sung by all,  
While songs of condemning, to the narwhal.  
Banished by all, exiled by all,  
All singers punished the narwhal,  
For what could not be helped.  
Fleeing from persecution,  
The narwhal sought sanctuary under the ice.  
Here we sing, here we mourn…  
Here we go mad for vengeance that will never pass.  
We are the lost ones; the narwhal,  
Forsaken children of Delphinius."_

Sage listened in eagerness, swallowing the song in full. More knowledge, more tunes… Once the song was complete, Sage launched into a chant of it, mirroring the song with his majestic tone. The oracle watched in eagerness, his harsh eyes continuing to glare in hatred, which was reflected by the pale light of the moon behind the layer of clouds above. Whence he was finally finished, the oracle nodded slightly, his eyes unchanged. "Very good demon dolphin. You sing our lament flawlessly. What name do you hail by?"  
His heart alive, the power of the song healing him, Sage smiled, forgetting the death and entrapment that encircled him closely and answered, "Sage. My name is Sage."  
"I am Nartec, oracle and keeper of the narwhal secrets," the oracle Nartec grimly introduced himself, his song void of emotion and feeling. "And you Sage, are a seeker of information, songs are you not? I see an insatiable thirst for knowledge burning within you." The eyes of the narwhal were dark, as he swam up to Sage, glancing over the youngster. Under the light of the moon, the markings on the chin of Sage began to shimmer slightly, attracting the attention of Nartec. "You have interesting markings. Those are similar to the markings of the hero Ecco…"  
Sage blew in interest, asking while tilting his head in wonder, "My chin markings? I see nothing special in them. Neither does my pod."  
"And indeed they aren't," Nartec warned Sage, his voice deathly cold. "Many will try to tell you, that you are the heir, follower, next in line or something heroic. Do not believe them. The egos of many species has brought our kind to this poverty existence, and if you allow it to consume you that you are a hero, others will suffer our fate."  
Blinking in agreement, Sage turned his attention to the skeleton again, feeling the same feeling once again, that he was being watched once more. Slowly swimming towards them to explore, the voice of Nartec roared, "Touch not the bones of the great one. This skeleton is the final resting place of the legendary Big Blue. Legends tell how even after death, his wise eyes cast upon those he sees as true seers for the singer kind." Sage turned to face Nartec once more, the cold eyes glaring at Sage.  
No… Past Sage, towards the skeleton. Nartec hated the skeleton. The anger radiated from Nartec, as if Big blue him-self had sentenced the narwhal to their fate underneath the wastelands.  
"Leave this place young one," Nartec ordered, breaking the silence, his voice hard, firm and dangerous. "This once, for you are a seeker of knowledge, you have immunity. You will be allowed to heal and feed over the darkness of the night, but by at break of light, you will be led out of our frozen catacombs. And I give you fair warning, come near the narwhal realm once again, and you will suffer the fate of others."  
Although he was sure he knew the answer to his question, Sage asked, his thirst for knowledge still craving more questions to be fully answered, "And what is it you do to the others whom discover your icy caves?"  
Nartec snorted in discontent. "No doubt you saw the skeletons in the way in? We let no singer, whom seeks to humiliate us further, and drive our people closer to the brink of insanity in our futile desires for revenge and retribution, live. Any whom come near the realm are brought to me, then killed." The face of Nartec continued to glower, a sense of hostility towards Sage growing with each passing moment. "Now go. Before I change my mind…"


	9. Manipulation

**Chapter Eight**

**Manipulation**

Upon the change of the moon, with the sun departing with the orange skies darted with rain clouds, Sage found himself at the edge of the icy labyrinths of the far north, on the verge of the warmer waters of the south. The wide open engulfed him, freedom in all directions, and the sense of bottomlessness below him, as a sudden dose of fear gripped Sage, who after becoming accustomed to the tautness of the frigid tomb he'd only escaped from was presented with wide open.  
Turning to see the sea of ice that lay behind him one last time, Sage knew it was time to reflect upon his journey so far. And eventful it was to him, and his growing song of knowledge.  
He was hungry once more from the travelling with minimal prey, but his ravenous stomach was lightened slightly, with his first successful kill of a seal pup after the many failed attempts, which had wandered slightly from it's mother's side, three days before, providing Sage with a warm feeling within him, as the meal sat nicely within his belly during that day.  
Most of the wounds upon his face had healed; leaving his face only slightly disfigured in the reminder of the pain he'd faced in punching through the ice holes, with the shards of ice lashing back at the thought of being attacked. Even the bruised eye had healed enough for Sage to open without much pain. Although he suffered the odd new wound of opening the door to the surface, he was getting accustomed to pain and finding the weaker slides to break through, having being directed the easiest path by the narwhal.  
The narwhal, true to the words of Nartec, had allowed him to rest and feed over the light of the night, and within the dawning of the day, several narwhal approached him, demanding his departure. "You leave, leave now…" one of the narwhal, Utuk once more, ordered, his insane eyes glinting with the hint of the madness and challenging. "Go, go time demon dolphin Sage… You not return, no, no, no."  
Dipping his head in agreement and dignity, Sage replied, "I am ready to leave. The song of the narwhal is now part of me, and my questions begin to answer. But I must see and hear songs of others to understand more."  
"Not find answers here," Utuk answered, expressing his smarts within lunacy. "Answers found outside. You go, go… find answers, then go, go home. Come back, not."  
During his travels through the ice alone again, Sage pondered the plight of the narwhal. A species of singer, driven by exile to the frozen wastelands, where they spent their lives dreaming of getting even with the singers of the world, thoughts that eventually drove them mad in age. Other than the youngest calves, and Nartec, Sage had found all the narwhal crazy. The eldest wandered, singing to imaginary demons that plagued them, whilst the prime chanted their desires and dreams to avenge the crimes to their ancestors that penalized their lives, feelings that ultimately drove them to madness.  
It hadn't been long that he'd left the ice, reflected upon the narwhal and strengths he'd gained and had only just began to search for something to hunt, before Sage encountered a new kind of singer. Beluga whales, whom had spotted Sage emerge from the ice and swiftly charged at him, wishing the traveller listen and hear their guttural songs of grunting, showering him with gifts of fish and blasts of song in demonstrations, in the hopes he would stay to listen.  
"Traveller! Stay awhile! Listen to my magnificent songs!"  
"Take this cod, and let me marvel you with my singing while you digest!"  
"My hymns are the most beautiful in the seas! Please listen to them and comment!"  
Everywhere he turned, another beluga appeared, its white skin glinting in the brightness of the evening sunlight, grunting to listen and take the gift and listen and comment and listen. Most surprised of the hospitality of the beluga, so close to hostility of the narwhal, Sage fell afraid, as the white angels attempted to gain Sage's audience, each offering more and more for the orca to hear their personal songs. A gathering of many, many plump white creatures ensnared Sage, closing in on him.   
He was ready to flee in the wake of the sudden overwhelming tide of charity, before a beluga voice bellowed over, "Enough! You frighten the young one with your songs. Calm your egos and allow the young one to speak," the largest of the beluga approached, a sense of leadership auraing from this individual. It was a female Sage sensed, and its song was loud and bold. "I am Okarena; master of the beluga song, singer of the hymns of Delphinius, leader of the pod, seer of the frozen north, prophet of…"  
As the beluga Okarena continued to express her titles held to her name, the memory of a song Gol had sung to him once about the beluga surfaced. "Beware the beluga. Not for treachery, deceit, hate or danger, but the egotistical nature of their singing skills, leads their heads to bloat larger than habitual." As Sage glanced about, the chatter of Okarena muted out by his thoughts, he noticed the bloated growth on the top of their heads, understanding the song.  
And he had to admit to him-self, the songs were most awful, unlike the songs of the orca, or even the songs of the narwhal. The tones sounded as if they were grunted, groaned and forced out of the body as a blowing of stale air, than flowing through as an envoy of the soul.  
Cutting in, Sage interrupted, "I am called Sage, and I travel the seas in search of songs and was…"  
"I can carol the songs of many pods and species," Okarena beamed, her face smiling and song groaning in the appalling tone of their voice. Sage blinked, unsure of how to counter this sudden outburst from the over-eager beluga. "This, is the song of the dolphin… _'To play beneath the waves, to forever…'_"  
Giving a shudder at the horrific tune of the beluga's song, Sage cut in once more, his voice beginning to plead slightly, "I intend to hear the pods sing their own songs, if you would…"  
"Take this fish, eat and listen to the pod carol in our beautiful tones!" a male beluga called out, holding a large cod in his mouth.  
"My song will amaze you. Please listen visitor!"  
"We will forever sketch our songs into your heart," Okarena announced to Sage triumphantly. "Listen and we will deliver songs of the utmost beauty."  
Fast getting confused and amazed at the self-centred nature of these singers, Sage cried out with paramount desperation. "No! No more! Please listen to me for a moment! I want to hear the song of the beluga… Please sing me the song of the beluga."  
Okarena twisted her face in bewilderment, barking in her grunting tune. "Why would you wish to hear that? The song of the beluga is the most horrendous song we have to sing… Allow us to sing carols of much greater beauty, and we will amaze you…"  
Groaning himself, Sage realized these beluga allowed their fat heads to cloud their judgement and rule over their lives, granting visitors what they wanted to give and not what the traveller requested. They cared too much about their own talents, believing they were the most superior singers in the seas. So large were their egos, were they… usable? A thought crept into Sage's head, a clever ruse to use their egos against them for what he wanted. It was an Uton trick, to appeal to what the creature cared most about, and use that his own advantage.  
Perhaps he could use it here?  
Although he felt wrong, lowering himself to Uton's level, these beluga would not listen to reason. He would have to try it, even though his mind conflicted about the thoughts.  
"That's too bad," Sage sighed, blowing at the surface, his voice a mockery, while his eyes reflected the deceit and dishonour he felt in lying to another singer. "I really wished to hear the song sung by the magnificent voices of the true beluga…"  
The eyes of the beluga all seemed to light up, passions of singing burning, as Sage appealed to their voracious egos, all-erupting into their cacophony of advertising their own tune to the song, and the audience of Sage to themselves.  
"Listen to me! My voice you will never forget!"  
"I shall carol the extraordinary song for you, and catch you enough fish to make you fat!"  
"I am the pod master, song master and knower of all in these waters," Okarena bellowed out in her raucous voice. "It is my right and privilege to sing, and allow my voice to ring over the waves."  
Sage blinked in sheer idiocy at this matter. How was it possible any one creature could be **this** full of themselves? Even Uton seemed tame in his ego trips than these creatures. He blew again, ready to force himself to listen to a horrendously violent tune.  
But, rather than some viciously harsh song, the tune was sweet. A gentle humming, similar to that of Elli's song, but with a twist of exotic accent to it, that captured Sage's attention.

_"We givers; kind and selfless,  
Give the gifts to those that seek them.  
Sing the songs of majestic chorus,  
Songs the best of entire seas.  
Guard the betrayers of singer kind,  
Heal their pain and suffering.  
Charged to watch over narwhal,  
Ease their anguish with gift of giving.  
Sing the songs proud,  
Best of the singers found.  
Beluga, beluga, beluga,  
Simple name of beauty, power and song."_

Blowing in the slightest hilarity, Sage copied the song to memory, noting the very egotistical nature of the song of the beluga. It was no wonder if the song of the beluga kind was like this, that their heads were fatter than their round bodies.  
Hymning the tune back, fixing the harsher tones that Okarena had blasted out, ruining parts of the song that should have been the most scenic in the song. Flawlessly, Sage repeated the song, and grinned back with his eyes to Okarena, exultant flooding the eyes, awaiting the feedback from Okarena.  
"Not bad, not bad young one," the beluga leader commended, her eyes lit up. "With a little more practice, you will be able to carol just like the rest of we beluga. Of course, it is futile hoping to ever hope to match my song."  
Finding the very situation this was as comical, Sage pondered several lines from the song. Lines of the narwhal… They sung that the narwhal were betrayers of singer kind. What did that mean? It made little sense, for the narwhal told Sage that they were punished for not being able to reach the song in time, while the beluga claimed they deceived the world. Risking it, Sage asked Okarena, "What is meant by the phrase that the narwhal are betrayers? What did they do that was wrong?"  
The joyous mood of the beluga froze instantly. Okarena observed Sage strongly. "Such a question, for one so young… You thirst for knowledge, as we beluga can answer all with our vast knowledge between our pods. To your question, the narwhal abandoned the gathering against monsters that endangered the life of this world. They cowardly hid in their coves, while every creature in the world stood up against the foe. Hence, the narwhal were forever banished to the icy floes of the north. We beluga, kind of heart and mind, came to ease their suffering, giving up our own freedom to give to their lives the joys of giving. But they heed not our calls…" Okarena tilted her head, watching Sage with curiosity. "I shall sing another song for you, a song of the very great battle that the narwhal…"  
"That's quite alright," Sage begged, fear flushing his eyes, afraid of the sudden idea of hearing more songs. "I really must be going, and resuming my journey once more…"  
At once, the silent, waiting and eager beluga erupted into a disharmony of desperate screams and cries for Sage to remain and listen longer.  
"Stay! We will feed you while you listen to our glorious songs!"  
"Do not leave yet! There is so much more to sing of!"  
Okarena seemed to lower herself lower than Sage, giving him the power of control over her, as she begged with Sage to remain. "You must remain to hear our greatest hymns! We can share all the vast knowledge we have and feed you enough fish to bloat you, and you can hear our marvellous songs over and over again. Remain to hear more, and you may learn to sing with the greatest of all singers!"  
Although the thoughts of being fed were nice, Sage couldn't stand the idea of remaining long with the beluga, and allowing them to feed him, so he feed their egos. After all, Sage knew he could only eat so much before he would be ill, but the hunger of the beluga's egos would never be sated.  
Forcing his way past, the beluga all lightly tugging on his pectorals and flukes, chanting and begging, Sage began to wonder how in the world these creatures had allowed their egos to consume them. When he was finally free, Sage turned to face the cluster of beluga once again. Now a fair distance away, not crowded into a tight huddle, Sage was able to count the six other beluga from the pod, along with Okarena. Only seven beluga, but upon their actions, they had been performing seemed to make the illusion seem as if there were seventy of them.  
The disappointed creatures stared in hurt looks to Sage, which tore at his heart. Seeing the hurt in each beluga, in each of his or her eyes dug deep into his soul, piercing it with the fact he'd hurt someone. "Your songs," he ventured, boldly claiming and truthfully. "May not be the most beautiful that I have heard, but they are the most kindest and most boldest tunes that I have heard a singer sing. All of your songs are strong in kindness, and I thank you for singing to me."  
At once, the faces of the beluga lit, a discord of pleased beluga grunts going up. Okarena called out, her eyes alive with fire and her song with high notes of joy. "Thank you for listening to us, my friend. I wish you all the luck in the world on your quest. I hope we will meet again someday, and I can share more our melodies with you once more, with my exceptional and glorious song."  
With the tidings of the beluga afresh in his heart, Sage turned towards the open sea. One leg of his journey was over, and another beginning. Open waters contained sharks and larger whales, creating a balanced mixture of allies and adversaries.  
Singing the song of his mother, Keeki and the songs he remembered of Elli, he ghosted into the big blue, prepared for whatever came to him with the songs of those he kept well within his heart.


	10. Nightmares

**Chapter Nine**

**Nightmares**

Tides rolled by, unstoppable as the cycle of day and night. Sage's journey of his discovery of new songs, new adventures and new experiences persisted long and hard, each new day answering questions that plagued Sage, and opening the doors for new queries to be asked. The waters were warm, clear and brimming with life. Used to his existence in the icy lands, the explosion of creatures overwhelmed Sage, of colours and shapes and sizes that Sage had never known existed.  
Young, his mind lapped up the knowledge freely expressed to him, adding to his song, and expanding the length of his juvenile tunes dramatically. The song expanded from the songs of the hunt, to include the vengeful tones of the narwhal, the narcissistic notes of the beluga, the silent stalking of the sperm whales, the playful jingle of the dolphin, the long tympanis of the humpbacks and many, many more. Anything that Sage saw, that engrossed him, he composed a song for, describing the creature, stone or weed. Sage's song combined all the songs that he learnt or composed into one lengthy and glorious melody that resounded throughout the waters that he swam, attracting the attention of many.  
The tides had taken their toll to Sage's youth. Marks and scrapes were now a commonplace occurrence upon Sage's once smooth skin. Wounds from brushes with rocks, sharks and prey that fought back left his skin disfigured greatly. Long gashes from encountering sharp stones and smaller sharks streamed down his now burly body, while holes from the death lock of a shark's jaws that Sage found it possible to escape from, resided upon the tender belly and the tougher spine.  
The travel had redesigned Sage's body, from the small and chubby calf body he'd left the pod, to the thinner, elongated and muscular body of the traveller, providing him with power to fight or flee, no matter what the option for him left would be. Having already fended himself from several smaller shark species, Sage was beginning to become a slightly more formidable fighter, capable of tackling creatures of roughly equal size, and surviving the battle.  
As for his feeding and hunting, it still remained a case of trial-and-error, more often so, error. However, becoming accustomed to the famine he was often inflicted upon, Sage felt hunger lesser. Each hunt proved to be an experience of learning, more skills gained or knowledge learnt, wherever the hunt resulted in food or hunger. Whenever Sage captured something such as a seal, or a smaller shark, an item that filled his belly full, he'd sing a personal song of satisfaction, pleased with his efforts.  
Youthful games remained part of Sage. At times of boredom or emptiness of the heart, a game of splashing and breaching about would remove these feelings, if only for a little while. He sung songs, the same songs as sung by his mother, and by Elli, to remind himself of his pledge to return to the pod. As long as he sang the song, he would return by any means.  
To his mother, one night during his travels, he felt something. He felt something from the mutual bond that a mother and their child only share between them. A strong and sudden lunge of life, which Sage sensed from the far north one night whilst he rested, bringing with it a sense of life, and then dread. Unsure of what this meant to him, he sang of a song that he composed right there for his mother and sibling.  
Elli's songs began to capture the heart of Sage as time moved on. His feelings for her grew stronger with every passing day, forbidden love festering in his heart. He knew that no orca could be this close with a cousin, but it made little sense to Sage to as why he felt this way, when these feelings were stronger than even those for his dear mother.  
But then, Elli had been a friend life-long and beyond. She was more than a cousin to Sage, more as a sister, whom Sage cared more than life itself for. At times, Sage felt as if Elli was something different, not a member of the pod, but some angel sent to watch over him, and guide him and love him. But even then, these feelings were as strange, for the truth that Sage felt in such feelings.  
No orca partnered up for life. It was a tradition that mature males sired with any willing females whenever pods crossed, bringing with it new life. It was a great honour for a female to bring new calf into the world, as it was the goal of the male to have as many offspring as they could, even though they may never meet their own children.  
It was true that Sage knew not of his own father, for his mother had been sired from over nine different males before the bulge of pregnancy had signalled the coming of him-self. Any one of these males could have been his father, but his mother knew not even the names of these males, for the act of siring was not of romance and loving.  
So, why did Sage feel strange for Elli? He knew the traditions, yet he contradicted them with his feelings for Elli. And then, he contradicted other laws, such as lying to the pod, and assuming the blame of other's guilt, both crimes to the orca code.  
But, in love with a member of the family? He would face the most humiliating title if he were to ever admit his guilt to the pod, even his own mother.  
Often shaking these feelings loose, Sage tonight, as the new moon floated in the sky, the fifth rebirth of the moon since he'd left his home, floated in a small inlet, resting his aching body, and dreaming his dreams of home. Though he did not sleep his body, Sage's mind would rest, dreaming to converse and replenish the energy in his mind. His eyes watched open, but his brain peered into a completely new ambit of his mind, dosing together fantasy and reality into one false authenticity.  
Within his personal realm of fantasy, Sage remained at home, by his mother's side. She was not pregnant and sluggish, the very mother Sage had grown up from as a calf, full of games and fun and not sibling. His belly was full of the sweet meats the pod preyed and there was evermore for him, when the hunger arose. Elli sung the chorus' that Sage sang along in unison, their voices echoing throughout the vast oceans, love being their guide and music their art. Gol would watch over them, singing in his amazement of the song, as the rest of the pod… no, the world, listened and marvelled to the song, spellbound by the sheer exquisiteness of the hymn.  
Every dream, Sage felt the same dream come on. Always he was the hero of the pod, marvelled and honoured by all, showered with gifts of song, as the world listen to the carol of he and Elli, amazed at the majesticness of the hymns that Sage composed.  
Every dream.  
Except for this one.  
In this dream, a strange creature appeared before the assembly of listeners, admirers and song-masters, greed in its eyes. The creature resembled an overgrown medusa, clear, translucent flesh, with two long tendril-like limbs that lashed out with stingers, numbing anything that it struck. The flesh wobbled, as the monster swam with a lazy gait, seeming to be drawn by the song.  
As Sage continued his singing, the creature neared the crowd, and with a swipe of its tendrils, devoured the crowd one-by-one, swallowing each member whole. Panic ensured, with the fiend engulfed dolphin, whale and more, its hunger never sated, gulping greedily Keeki, Okura, Kiera, Gol and the rest of the pod in its frenzy of feeding. As Sage continued to sing, unable to stop his own carol, the crowd disappeared inside within a matter of seconds, and the monster approached now Elli, mesmerized by her own singing, unable to heed the danger.  
As the nightmare drew near a close, a single piercing scream and ingest, and the love of his life was gone, into the belly of the beast. As the abomination turned to him, it screamed again, the scream shattering the light of the dream. In the dank dark, the glowing outline of the atrocity morphed, the fusing body shrinking and lengthening, squashing and compressing into that of another singer, face and body hidden from view in the murkiness of the lurid hallucination.  
It threw back a song of deep laughter, screaming in insane lust for power, death, destruction and hatred, as it reared back, charging towards the now lone Sage, teeth lashing out…  
Snapping suddenly to reality, Sage opened his blowhole in shock, being only just underneath the border of his realm and the beginning of the sky. Panicking as the waters of life and death filled his lungs, Sage coughed and spluttered at the surface, exhaling the foulness from his lungs, whilst giving loud songs of pain, surprise, fear and worry. It had been a long time since a nightmare had plagued his dreams, and he felt tears of fear coming on. He wanted his mother's comforting touch to let him know it was going to be all right, and that the danger wasn't real.  
But she was thousands of tides travel away. Her comfort would prove to be little use.  
Instead, Sage shivered in fright, beginning to snivel in tears of loneliness. Up until now, he had been alone and upset at the thought of no one to comfort him in times of fear; but now, he was distraught. Such a dream frightened him, reminding Sage he was still just a calf.  
The inlet Sage found was small, off the edge of a large coral reef, teaming with life. This inlet had only one narrow passage out of it, which had seemed like a good idea, now frightened Sage. What if the monster were to come for him here? He was trapped like a seal on an ice floe. This little lagoon was shallow, small and had no place to hide.  
That monster was going to be able to get him!  
Unable to control him-self, distress and panic gripping his soul, Sage launched into a song of great, painful sorrow, his heart tearing at every note as carolled to the silent skies. Alone had been, but now he was unaided in a time of need for great comfort.  
"Young one," a familiar voice boomed from a small distance away. "Why do you cry?" In terror at the sudden appearance of song with no body, Sage turned, fear of the dream gripping his heart, to see…  
_Okura?_  
As the large male orca approached slowly, Sage then noticed that this orca wasn't Okura at all. The white underbelly was more pure white, than the stained white that he and Okura owned. The factor that had made Sage so fast to jump to conclusions was the long scar on the left of his face. Unlike Okura however, this scar ran across the eye, blinding the eternal whiteness of the eye. This male also seemed to be fatter and, yet smaller in body size than Okura, with a dorsal that was missing the top half. A strange questioning seemed to linger in the eyes of the newcomer.  
In fear, Sage back-finned away, knowing there was little escape. The thoughts of the mysterious malevolence singer in his dream swam to the surface of his mind, fearing Sage to trust this lone one. Tears still in his fearful eyes, Sage's calf inside struggled free, screaming to him, _You're gonna die!_ A though that caused Sage to release a single note of song in shrill, unadulterated terror.  
**"Mother!"**  
Freezing in his approach, the male orca saw the terror surging through the song of the younger calf. Looming towards him would cause nothing more than more howling songs of tears of fear, the male back-finned, to instead observe the calf with his eye, than to attempt contact straight off. He whistled a warning to the nearing pod at the entrance to the inlet, telling them to remain back.  
As the calf bawled with tears, the male scanned his good eye over the impressively resilient looking body of the youngster. Noticing the many, many wounds upon the young body, disfiguring the face and marring the body and the sunken belly of starvation, he thought to himself, _So much pain, for one so young…_  
As he turned his attention towards the appearance of the orca beneath the wounds, he noticed a few traits that surprised him. Stained white skin, the very markings of an ice dweller. Several marking upon the chin that glinted slightly in the pale light of the moon. And then, a song of fear, that was quite possibly the most beautiful song of fear he had ever heard.  
Venturing again, "Young one. I mean you no harm. I merely wish to ask you why you cry so loud and float alone, so far from your icy home? What name do you hail by?"  
Lifting his afraid gaze, Sage glanced the concern and kindness in the shape of the eyes. Calming his fears forcefully, Sage replied, hoping not to seem rude or afraid, "I… I am called-- Sage, sir. And, I…"  
At the name, the eyes of the orca, including the blind one smiled gently, lighting up. "Sage, the traveller and seeker of songs of the seas? The orca, hailed from the pod of Okura and Kiera, the White River pod?"  
"Y-yes," Sage nodded, suddenly confused and fearful at this orca's knowledge of his past. "How… How did you know me… And-and about the pod?"  
A glare entered the orca's eye. His blind one. "I know Okura very well. He took my eye from me in a duel many, many years ago." The sudden harshness of the song caused Sage to back-fin in fear once more; suddenly fearful that this orca would extract revenge upon Okura, by inflicted it upon him. But on the contrary, a bark of laughter rang from his song. "He is my best friend, and sent word with travellers to me to look out for you young one. And to take you to the place that you will find answers to many of your answers about legend and history.  
"My name is Wind, young Sage. And I lead the pod that guards the entrance to the sunken city…"


	11. Honour

**Chapter Ten**

**Honour**

Prior being accepted into the pod of Wind, Sage had been fearful of his lone future. Unsure where his next meal would come from, or where he may become a meal him-self, Sage had been cautious and careful in his approach to anything alien to him. New creatures, plants and environments frightened him and he refused to advance.

But, upon being surrounded by the familiar song of orca-kind once more, Sage's fears evaporated, and his courage built itself up once again. Sage felt the power that flowed through his veins burn, awakened once more as the song of the hunt rose within him once more, slightly tainted with songs of revenge, personality, wisdom, play and many other emotions, actions and beliefs that Sage had integrated into his song from those that he learnt of others.

There were eight others in the family pod that Sage joined, Wind being pod-master with his sister, Gale, one of the largest and bulkiest females Sage had ever witnessed, larger than even Kiera. There was one young calf, Medivo, son of Gale, who was barely a newborn and shied away behind his mother from the foreigner that Sage was. Four more females, one heavily swollen with her pregnant belly, and one scarcely entered the cycle of pregnancy graced the pod with their songs. Two males tailed behind, both large and strong of body, but slightly weaker of song.

Adopted by Gale and Wind, Sage was surrounded by the pod with their salutations, all welcoming the newcomer from their sister pod in the frozen Arctic, underneath the silver light of the moon hanging above. Songs of questions of friends, companions and allies were asked, overwhelming Sage's mind with the forgotten memories of his lost pod those many moons ago when he left his home to gather his wisdom, vigour and audacity alone.

"Enough," Gale crooned gently, silencing the questioning pod with her gentle, flute tones, as Medivo nudged her underbelly, pleading for milk. Giving her crying calf his wish, she whimpered gently, "Sage shall sing with us in due time. For now, let his song fill with questions and allow us to answer. For this brother seeks wisdom from singers around our world, and we as sisters to his pod of ice will aid him in any method."

Nodding and whistling in agreement, the pod fell hushed, allowing Sage to speak with their eyes and expressions radiating the joy and anticipation that they all held caged within. As Sage stared around his new family, he remembered the first and foremost responsibility that he had upheld.

"I wish to sing with the song-master to your pod," Sage announced in his developed diplomatic tone that he used upon addressing pods. The great whales never listened to smaller singers that attempted to converse without opening a formal addressing first. "For I am Sage of the White River Pod, and seek knowledge from pods, by sharing songs with the song-master."

With a murmur of song, a laboured call was given as the bloated female approached, her face pained with the efforts of her motion, but smiling within the eyes, "I am Foxin, song-master of the Marble Gate Pod. I hear and accept your request young Sage, and will indeed sing with you."

Dipping his head in the sign of respect, Sage raised his eye-line once more to Foxin, "I thank you for your generosity, kind song-master." Foxin's eyes gave a spasm of agony, as pain rocked her body, but she retained her posture, wordless.

Gale took charge, "I believe your pod mentioned you seek the sunken city as well as gathering your wisdom of the seas? The sunken city houses answers to the many questions that singers seek answers. We patrol the waters of the gate before the city, protecting the purity of the city. We shall guide you to the gate, but due to our traditions, the city must be entered by you alone. If you will, we will continue to travel to the gate as you and Foxin shall sing?"

Sage was unsure of how to answer such a question. He twisted his eyes to Foxin, seeing her troubled state, and first fearing for her wellbeing in her vastly pregnant state. "Is travel such an idea in the condition of Foxin? She looks--"

"I am fine, my friend Sage," chuckled Foxin, her eyes sparkling in laughter. "Fear not for me. I have travelled further distance than the journey before us to the gate as you see me now. The pain you see, is the trauma before the birth, and it will continue until my calf accepts this world out, and free from me."

Blowing in thought, Sage nodded back to Gale, "Then in the case of Foxin's request, I would imagine I would enjoy to venture forward. I long to witness the city with my own eyes and song."

Wind blinked in agreement, as he gave the blast of song for the pod to move out, every individual forming one unity towards the south. Sage lingered back, to swim within the large slipstream of Foxin, and begin to sing with her and understand the truths that she held within her song.

"_It was a dark night, the moon having died and awaiting rebirth, the waters thrashing in rage as the pods converged, a migration of the Marble Gate, passing the White River. Light flashed in anger as Delphinius struck blindly in rage at the guilty, his tears of grief, sorrow and anger pelting the waves, his songs booming out in rage and his exhaling forcing those that surfaced to be thrown about._

_In this dark time, two females went into labour, among the icy worlds, their calves attempting to pull free. One of White River, one of Marble Gate… Both having thrashed about in hours, screaming and cursing, as the calf was attempting to remain safe within the darkness, warmth and home of the womb, as the mother attempted to give their final gift of life to their progeny…_

_In the churning waves, the mothers both gave a final, ultimate scream. Both a scream of life and a scream of death, sung by two as one… Different, yet the same…_

_For the mother of the Marble, gave birth to the healthy young, a female who cried and sung for the wonders of the life around her. But the fatigue of the birthing was too much for the body to handle. Expelling a live calf into the world, Rana of the Marble gave her life for the life of her offspring, leaving the youngster motherless and hungry…_

_Mother of the River, screamed for the life inside her to end, and life outside to begin. The life inside, within the womb did indeed end, but life on the outside never began did it… The calf was birthed, devoid of song, soul or heartbeat. Though Lokoni pleaded, sung and nuzzled with all her heart, the calf would not wake and despair set in._

_Two sets of tears were shared._

_A mother without young._

_A young without mother._

_From these tears, the pod-masters, friends and allies from youthful travels, Okura, Kiera, Wind and Gale sought an answer. Only a mother with young can nurse a starving calf, and only a calf without a mother cannot nurse. One lost a mother, the other the young…_

_A unifying move was made, as the young infant nuzzled Lokoni, crying to be nursed. A mother devoid of life the calf did not recognise as mother. Sensing milk, love and life, the calf sought a new mother, a nurture mother to help guide it._

_Her heart aching at her loss, Lokoni nursed the calf in pity. And when the calf accepted in its mind, that Lokoni was mother, mother's cold heart melted. One mother was gone, leaving a lone calf. One mother remained, leaving a stillborn calf…_

_In a rare of ceremonies between pods, Marble Gate and White River unified within sister pods, forming a unity between two pods of different waters. Friendships were formed as the pods bonded. Both pods passed a code of honour that binds them as one, an honour that even after several years remains strong._

_But the adoption of the young, by Lokoni, was the move that forever intertwined the fate of the pods. With her lost young, she opened her heart to the orphaned infant, agreeing to care for it, as if it had been the very same that had grown within her for the past sixteen moons._

_A name was given to the calf. A name of the ancient tongue, meaning 'unity.'_

_Elli was the calves' name, and she was destined to…"_

"What?" Sage gasped, a harsh squawk of surprise, interrupting the flow of the honour song from the soul of Foxin. For three days the pod had travelled together with Sage, Foxin singing of the history of the pod, the thrill of the hunts and many other glorious songs. He had conversed with the other pod members, explaining what he remembered of back home and also hunted among them, his belly beginning to sag slightly, groaning in content as it digested.

But, as the dawn of the third day arose, Sage had questioned how it was the two pods knew one another so well, when both pods existed thousands upon thousands of tides of travel away. Foxin had explained briefly the code of honour, but Sage had pressed on, wishing to know more.

"So… so, Elli was born of your pod, not of White River? And--And how long ago was this?" Sage babbled, his heart suddenly a flutter as his hopes rose. That Elli was not truly of his pod would mean Sage's feelings would not be misplaced, although his non-compliance of the male code was still there.

Tilting her head in curiosity, Foxin chuckled gently, her fat sides wobbling. She blinked tenderly, answering and asking, "This action of unification occurred what would have been no doubt, soon before your birth. Was your mother not Keeki by any chance? For if she is, indeed Keeki was as obese with you, as I currently am with my infant at this time." Foxin paused, watching as Sage's thoughts racing through his mind, just like a dolphin pursued by a hungry one. A soothing laugh, Foxin added, "You care for Elli, do you not? You consider her more than a friend, for I have heard you sing of her with a passion that few sing of. You sing of her with the greatest of your songs, for your heart calls to her."

Smiling as Sage looked away, shamefaced, Foxin cooed, "Fear not your feelings seeker. You seek truth and answers, yet you refuse to accept the truth within your heart, that you indeed love this one. Elli is not of your pod, yet an adopted cousin, but even then your heart pleads with you to accept the truth your mind refuses to acknowledge." Pausing, Foxin blew in a sigh. "None of the elders would sing a word of ill about such a union, for by no doubt they have seen your longing and loving for long. And if you fear for the codes, fear not, for there are singers around our world that, though their codes command a way, they live apart from them… The codes are not rules. Just guidelines to live by… Do not let them command your life, and instead live, as you want to, as you see fit… Destiny is made by those who live it…"

Sage listened to Foxin's words, soaking them in. They lifted his heart, song and soul. Every inch of Sage's body began to tingle as thoughts of Elli floated through his mind, longing and loving for her sweet song and warm touch. A bashful smile crept into Sage's eyes, as he accepted the fact.

He loved Elli with all his heart.

A gentle smile slipped into Foxin's kindly gaze, as she soothed Sage's side with her stroking pectorals. "Fear not my friend. I am sure that Elli cares for you, as much as you care for her…"

"I know…" Sage smiled, the first true smile Sage had ever smiled since leaving his frozen waters those many, many moons ago. "She loves me, as I love her…"

Foxin began to coo a gentle song, when before she got far into the song, she was interrupted by the approach of Wind. "I apologise song-master for interrupting the song, but we have arrived at the Marble Gate once more, and I do believe we must prepare to farewell Sage before he enters the city."

"So soon?" Foxin pleaded, her eyes glazing over. She turned to Sage, smiling, "Remember what we have sung about my friend, and your life will seem more fulfilling and brim with happiness. Honour bounds our two pods together, and in love you are with that honour, as it with you. I trust we place that honour in the safest of songs…"

"Thank you," Sage choked out, amazed at his discoveries this day.

"But," Foxin added, her voice a little firmer once more. "Before you go, a riddle I was once taught I wish to pass on to you, from song-master to a disciple.

"_Among the deep it glows,_

_In the shadows untold,_

_Destinies' tools,_

_Guard the line of seer._

_Hear the voice in peril,_

_Down, left, down, right, left,_

_Up to the pocket for life._

_Down for once more, _

_And thrice left,_

_The guardian awaits._

_Bright rainbow light,_

_Among the shadows untold…"_

Foxin tilted her head in confusion. "I was told that from the song-master prior to me, as he was prior to him and then the precursors before… None have ever solved the rhyme, yet have dwelled upon it with their lives in search of answers." Sage nodded in wonder, memorizing the song in his head, before chanting it back to Foxin.

"Perhaps in your travels," the pregnant female added as Sage closed the song. "**You** may find an answer, that we song-masters of Marble Gate seek, but have never found…"


	12. Ghosts

**Chapter Eleven**

**Ghosts**

It was a most teary farewell to Sage, even Sage finding it impossible to withhold any tears, and instead allowed them to shed and shared the weeping with the pod. After three days travel, feeding his aching belly full and learning new songs of honour, bravery and strength, Sage felt as if he'd spent a lifetime with the Marble Gate pod, and did not wish to leave.

But Sage still yearned for home. His longing for the cold waters, barking of seals and songs of the ancient frozen dialect called in his heart, and he knew he must move on.

Before him lay the marble gates to the sunken city, a place rich with history and origins of things lost to the song and forgotten but to a select few. Many songs of the hero Ecco sung of this city called Atlantis, sunken city of man to the world, a place of peaceful quiet and deathly silence.

With the tidings of Wind and Gale, and even a farewell from the shy Medivo, Sage left the pod feeling all that much fuller in spirit. With his own parting from the song-master Foxin, Sage wished a healthy birth and strong calf to her, and she, a fulfilling and safe journey, to him.

Still with their cacophonic callings ringing within his inner ears, Sage pressed forward, through the large pillars of marble. Once, long ago, they may have shined and glittered, but not, they lay half buried by the sand, between the two walls of stone that entrapped the ancient city within. Long kelp draped over the gates of stone, as moss and barnacles clung to it for life, the decay of time setting in.

As Sage pushed forward, the sounds of the sea, the scrabbling of crabs, the snapping of eels and the cries of all life around ended. It wasn't a gradual fade; it just suddenly stopped, as if some protective aura over the city preventing them from the dangers of sound.

Venturing forward through the passage of stone, Sage passed the ruins of pillars and of statues, lying broken, lost, buried and forgotten, with shards of crystals everywhere over the stone walls and buried in the sands… Nothing grew over them, instead leaving a sense of emptiness and dread lingering over the entire surrounding area.

"Is this place entirely dead?" Sage asked out loud, instantly regretting his rash action.

Suddenly, eerie voices called out, protesting from the sound, words that were not words. They were next to him, far away, close and distanced for miles. Voices of thousands of slow, haunting songs, protesting against the sound. Sage spun around, sonaring for a source of the sound, but no echo returned. There was no one anywhere, but the voices protested louder at the incidents of more sound in their waters.

Shaking in fear, Sage continued to spin around, seeking a source of the sound, but seeing nothing no matter where he turned. Alarmed greatly, Sage sped up, attempting to flee these demons that trailed along behind him, hoping the city may house some sanctuary of some sort.

As the passage opened, Sage became aware of the structures before him, and continued his mad dash, blotting out the voices in his head. As he drew close, he noticed the structures were also decayed with time, crumbling and collapsing upon them-selves.

Pausing to rise for a breath, Sage calmed for a second as he became aware, that the ghostly songs were now gone, and that the waters once more reigned of silence. His thumping heart began to slow, as Sage glanced about, observing the city in the growing twilight of the night.

Red sparkled over the cities' marbled structures, as they lay in ruins, the structures spreading for many, many miles before him. As Sage began to swim towards the structures, he glanced over the decaying of time and age, from these constructions of a long since forgotten age.

Such beauty and care had gone into the construction of these relics, carvings carefully removed and scooped from the mould, leaving messages in the form of pictures and symbols that Sage did not understand. Bricks and statues and pillars and pots and many, many more items of the race that built Atlantis littered the waters, covered with the sands of time, and resting eternally in their places, undisturbed by any creature from the deserted city.

As Sage slowly ghosted alone in-between the buildings and structures and pillars, careful not to disturb even the slightest grain of sand, he came near a building, larger than any of the others, and unlike the others that had crumbled in upon them-selves, this building remained mostly intact.

Giving a whistle of admiration of the city, the wraithlike songs cursed again, calling for silence and peace in their imagery song that was not of song. Sage panicked again, crying out in terror, spinning around as he began to feel thousands of beings watching him, as if…

As if the ghosts of the city, ghosts of singers and creatures long since passed from this world remained here, watching, waiting, ready to pounce and seize Sage as one of their own…

Panicking, Sage gave screams of horror, and the voices screamed back, wanting silence.

Then, Sage understood a single word in the ethereal song.

"_Library… Library…"_

Sage turned around, seeking the origin of this voice. It was another ghostly song, but one that he understood. His eyes darted around the darkening, twilight waters. "Who--Who are you? What do you want?" Sage stammered, his song faltering in fear.

"_Library… Answers… Leave city in peace…"_ the voices all sung in unison. The ghostly hum of thousands of years of silence interrupted with the intrusion of sound. Then, as Sage glanced about seeking the owners, as the ghostly voices hummed the same words over, he saw the walls of the buildings studded with shards of gemstones and more shards in the sands.

As Sage watched, the crystals vibrated and resonated, slowly decreasing until the crystals came to a complete stop and the supernatural songs ended. Blinking in thought, Sage let out one low note and the crystals began to tremble, the voices begun once again.

Giving a bark of laughter, Sage realized the _ghosts_ were in fact, voices from these crystal shards, which reacted to the sound of his song.

But, they had told him to go to the… library? Turning to the building he'd seen before as he rose for a breath, he considered the thought… Was this the library? It remained near intact, but the opening mouth, a pitch black maw awaited, the kelp slowly flapping over it, taunting Sage to move forward, into the stomach of this monster and learn the wisdom hidden within…

Rising for a deep breath, filling his lungs bloated with the sweet air, Sage dived, venturing into the darkness of the orifice of the library, sweeping his sonar across the waters, and _seeing_ a world that his eyes could not. The ringing of the ghostly songs Sage ignored, instead concentrating upon seeing his world around him with his song.

The passage was long, wide and linear. Shimmering jewels seemed to shine upon the walls in the darkness, only source of tiny specks of light. Turning the corner, the chamber erupted into a large, gaping chamber, with a pocket of air in the surface and a large gemstone in the centre. The ceiling opened to the heavens, the darkness of night beginning to set as the light of the moon illuminated the earth.

His lungs aching slightly, Sage rose, sucking in the slightly stale air, before returning to examine the glowing crystal, resting upon the podium in the centre of the room.

"What are you?" he sung in wonder, a rhetorical question to the treasure.

_We are the glyphs…_

Startled, Sage released several bubbles. The crystal had spoke! Similar to the smaller shards, only this crystal had a louder song, of more power, authority and strength. But, in addition to that, it sung in the exact same song as he, note for note! Sage swam around it, admiring it in wonder, before asking, "You--You can talk?"

_Glyphs… Crystals containing encoded messages. Certain songs reflect the message back…_

Tilting his head in curiosity, Sage listened to the words. The glyphs reflected messages back, depending on what was sung to them. If he were to sing about fish, perhaps it would reflect any messages about fish it understood.

Perhaps they may know about…

"Ecco," Sage sung to the crystal, hoping and praying.

_Ecco, a dolphin of the future, destined to greatness. _

_Travelled to Planet Vortex to end an eternal cycle of death and loss. _

_Harnessed the powers of the glyphs and the Asterite to combat the Vortex. _

_Travelled the streams of time, becoming the stone that split the stream._

_Protected the Asterite from the Vortex Queen._

_Traversed the past, securing the future._

_Travelled to two futures to right the correct flow of time._

_Rallied the singers of the world to stand the Vortex threat._

_Defender of Earth's future._

_Forever disappeared into the machine of time._

As the voice ended, the light of the crystal faded. Sage sung to it again, "Asterite! Tell me about the Asterite!" But the glyph remained stony silent. "Please," Sage pleaded. "Tell me about the Asterite! Or the Big Blue! Or--Or the Vortex!"

But try as he might, the glyph remained still.

Growling in frustration, Sage knew he'd learnt more about Ecco, but did not understand why he couldn't learn anymore from the glyph before it died. Blowing in frustration, Sage turned from the glyph, heading towards the exit and out of the city, deciding to leave ghosts of the past to rest, and instead learn from the living.

But, as he left from the building, he became deafened of the sudden shrill screaming of the shattered and scattered glyph shards as another song cried out in pain, loss and despair, somewhere within the sunken city, drowned by the screaming ghost glyphs.


	13. Brother

**Chapter Twelve**

**Brother**

Without a thought of his own safety, Sage rushed about the ruins, calling out in friendly song of dolphin, beluga, narwhal and any other song he'd learnt to the invisible caller within the city. Screaming of the glyphs deafened the song of loss as Sage sought its origin within the fragmentation of the city.

"Where are you?" Sage called out, his voice gentle and neutral as he left the library behind to explore the city for the woeful one. "I come to help, so please let me know of your location…"

The wraiths eternally screamed in remonstration as a small, squeaky voice whispered, "B-behind the… pillar…" A plea barely heard from the ghostly cursing.

Swinging around with his searching song, Sage sensed the life-force of another as he swept his sonar over the empty waters, a figure appearing in front of a column of stone that lent towards the city, held up by a crumbling of a building behind.

The figure was small, tiny even for an orca calf. The squeaky voice gave the singer's breed away in a flash, but Sage had yet to see the mournful one with his song and eyes to make his assumptions certain. A hypothesis that proved it was indeed an hourglass dolphin.

As the song reflected the image, Sage knew he was not dealing with an adult or even adolescent, but indeed a very young calf, possibly only recently weaned from mother's milk. Its tiny fins and head drooped and its song was saturated with loss and despair on every note.

Fluking slowly, Sage gave a note to announce his arrival, as to not spook the youngster. "Hello there little one…"

Turning the tear filled eyes of the dolphin widened in fear. "Demon dolphin! Demon dolphin!" it shrieked in sheer terror at the approach of Sage.

"No, no," Sage quietly, gently and slowly hummed, his song attuned to the dolphin accent. "I bring no harm, nor do I seek a meal. I come to help aid sorrow away…" he paused, his eyes soft and gentle to the younger one. "What brings you to such tears?"

The younger dolphin seemed to tremble in fear slightly, unsure of what to do. Should it flee in panic or should it stay on trust? The eyes looked deep with hurt and fear as Sage's larger bulk drew near level to its fear, black and white death for many. Despair in its eyes, the young one decided to trust and die, than to flee and live.

As the young one fell silent, refusing to sing, Sage poked gently, "Why do you… Grrr…" Sage turned, the shrieking of the ghostly crystals reaching a crisis peak. Growling, he knew it was no use, but instinct called for him to try. "Stop it you stupid glyphs!"

The supernatural squeals ceased instantly.

"Wha?" Sage blinked in confusion, releasing enough bubbles in surprise to force him to surface for a recharge of air in his lungs. The glyphs had actually obeyed his call? How was that possible?

"You-You stopped it…" the dolphin calf gasped as he rose for air as well. The dolphin stared in wonder at Sage, "How… How did you do that?"

"I… don't know," Sage answered honesty, his song worried.

Staring and thinking in a trance, Sage was confused and dazed and irresolute. He was only broken out of this reverie when the dolphin calf nuzzled up against him. Sage's eye darted down to the smaller dolphin, as it rubbed its smaller body against Sage's larger bulk, sobbing tears.

The questions built within Sage's mind, both about the glyphs, and then of this lost child. Deciding the more important matter was the weeping babe, he focussed his attention towards the youngster, "Hey there little one… My name is Sage, of the White River pod. Who are you?"

The answer skipped Sage's heart a beat.

"I'm… I'm called… Ecco."

Frenzy erupted into Sage's mind. How could this be the hero Ecco? How could it be? It was simply impossible that this was Ecco!

Blowing to clear his head of the turbulent thoughts, Sage calmed and reassessed the situation. There was no way this child was the hero Ecco. It was sheer impossibility. The mother must have simply named the child Ecco, after the great hero.

After all, Sage had encountered several singers with similar names. This was simply another of these occasions, with this child named after the hero by a mother who had heard the tales.

The snivelling calf Ecco continued to rub against Sage, as if expecting to receive a mother's love from the larger orca. And then the thought struck Sage as if he'd been thumped by Uton's tail. This calf's mother must have lost the calf somehow and then Ecco had wandered into Atlantis alone.

"Ecco… Where is your mother?"

"I… I don't know…" Ecco wept, comforting himself with Sage's warmth and presence. "We were swimming away from the pod… when a… monster attacked. Mother told me to flee, and she led the monster into deeper waters, as I was left alone… I was scared…"

Nodding, Sage understood Ecco's fears. He too missed his mother somewhat chronically. Her loving touch, her gentle song… How he longed to hear her again, feel her, see her…

"A hungry one came for me… and I fled here… the forbidden place. The hungry one turned, but I didn't stop… I kept going… I kept on, until I could move no more… Then I cried, and the voices started…"

Smiling, Sage rolled his gentle eyes back to the calf Ecco. "I understand… I feel your pain, for I too am alone, though by more choice than chance. I miss my family, friends and…" Sage paused as the thought of Elli appeared in his mind. Shaking his thoughts clear, "I see and feel and know your anguish little Ecco…"

"I-I want mother…" Ecco sobbed, with his eyes still very much wetter than normal with tears.

Sighing at the surface, Sage offered a compromise, "Well, mother I am not, but until we find and reunite you with her, or your pod, could I offer myself for comfort? I could be your… uh… big brother?"

A twitter of hidden giggles erupted from Ecco which warmed Sage's heart to see the sorrow melt. Dolphins liked to laugh Sage had learnt; it was their way of life. To see a dolphin this far from laughter frightened Sage only a bit. Whence Ecco began to titter, Sage claimed victory over despair.

"I-I never had a big brother," sniggered Ecco a little, forgetting his sorrow. "What would I have to do to be your little brother?"

Sage blinked in curiosity. He really had no idea himself. Had he remained with the pod back home, he would right now be the elder brother to a baby sister or brother. Turning his eye back to Ecco, Sage grinned with his eyes, "Well, first of all, don't wander off and follow me. We stick together, no matter what happens. And we protect one another. And… Well, I don't know what else to do…"

With a sudden outburst of laughter, Ecco roared with manic hilarity, a sound the made Sage smile all that more. "You're funny! I think I'll like you as a big brother!" Then, Ecco's mirth was interrupted by a growling sound. "Heh… My tummy is empty. Do big brothers have milk?"

At that comment, it was Sage who nearly burst into laughter. The sheer thought of males giving milk! "No, no… Big brothers do not give milk, but they do help to catch fish. You know to eat fish right?" Ecco nodded, grinning wildly. "Well then, let's head for open water, feed ourselves and then start searching for your pod and mother… Sound good?"

Ecco rubbed his head against Sage's chin lovingly. "Yes big brother Sage… Let's go find mother…"


	14. Prejudice

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Prejudice**

Waiting a small distance, Ecco watched as Sage dived, jaws lunging, at the teaming schools of red, blue, yellow, green and every other colour fish that surrounded the nearby reef that guarded the passage of stone to Atlantis. Sage grinned as he closed his jaws around a collection of fishes, swallowing the morsels and filling his belly.

Unsure of how to hunt himself, Ecco attempted to mimic Sage several times, but to no avail, for Ecco lacked the larger jaws and mouth that Sage used upon his prey to ensnare them. Instead, the dolphin backed off, to observe how his 'brother' did it so well.

However, well aware of the situation, Sage would trap a fish on occasion between his teeth, paralysing it by tearing the flesh and returning to Ecco with the small meal. Eagerly, the dolphin gobbled the offer down, and pleaded for more.

Soon, after they had fed themselves fat and feeling most sated, both Sage and Ecco began to travel over the reef as the moon and stars in the night sky hovered high above, heading for waters northern and cooler, as Ecco suggested his pod lived. "Mother used to sing…" Ecco hinted to Sage, his voice quiet. "Do you sing brother?"

Smiling within his eyes, Sage nodded, and slowly began a hymn his mother taught him, the very same song that he carried within his heart day after day.

"_Life carries on, _

_Just like the tides,_

_A mother holds her children's gaze for a while,_

_But forever, their hearts…"_

Spellbound by the song, Ecco blinked and cried out in glee, "More! More! Sing me more!"

Barking a laugh, Sage launched into another song, and then another and another. Ecco listened to all the songs, gulping down the majesty of the songs that Sage had mastered during his travels, and begged for them all to be sung twice, no matter if he liked them or not. To Sage, it gave him an audience to his songs that demanded more and more, filling his cup full.

Whence he was halfway through the song of the orca for the umpteenth time, the sun had long since raised on their fourth day together as brothers and the reef and sunken city long since left behind, Sage became aware that they were not alone anymore and paused his song to listen.

In the past four days, both he and Ecco had bonded greatly. Ecco was sure that Sage was his brother now, and even Sage was beginning to feel for his 'little brother' and his antics. In a way, Sage cared for the young one as if it were a calf of his own, feeding, singing and comforting.

"What is it brother?" Ecco asked, curious as to why the songs had stopped.

Sage froze, darting his eyes about. He was unsure, but he knew somehow that they were being followed and the waters seemed to grow deathly calm. Resounding his song about, Sage found nothing behind him, before him, to his left or to his right.

Taking a blow to calm his nerves, Sage's mind begged him to try again. Succumbing to the urge and ignoring Ecco's worried pleas as the dolphin huddled close to his larger brother for comfort, afraid of the sudden silence, Sage send out one more wave of sound, in the hopes of finding something…

Fat body, sickle pointed fins and dorsal, gaping mouth of teeth and slow side to side gait…

It was a hungry one.

But as the predator approached the dolphin and orca, Sage began to fear.

It wasn't just any hungry one, but a huge white one, close twice the size of Sage. Sage remembered the songs well from his birth pod; _"Avoid the white death, for he alone brings death to all in the sea."_ He knew he was stronger and more experienced with the hunt now, but Sage knew there was little chance he could fight this monster and win. He would have to flee.

But Ecco, the younger dolphin was not a fast swimmer, and would never keep up to Sage's breakneck speeds he'd developed travelling, which even Sage was unsure was enough to outrace this killer. He would either have to fight an impossible fight, or sacrifice young Ecco, who'd only begun to live.

"_How ironic… Uton's words shall most likely indeed come to pass…"_ Sage thought bitterly to himself, as he prepared to fight the fiend. "Ecco, I want you to slip past the hungry one when I distract him," Sage ordered the smaller dolphin. "Go in the direction we are travelling, don't look back and no matter what, do not turn around and come back for me… understand me?"

"But… But…"

"Ecco, you must do this for me," Sage growled, his eyes fiercely watching the circling monster, its cold black eyes observing for the kill. Sage would have to distract the hungry one, and once Ecco was far enough to avoid being caught, get out with his own hide intact. "Now go!"

As the younger dolphin surged past on its smaller flukes, the eyes of the shark darted towards the easier prey, and the mouth twisted towards Ecco, as if to swallow the smaller dolphin in a singular snap of its jagged jaws. It was Sage's one and only chance.

Slamming his entire bulk in a hefty charge, the shark turned its attention back to Sage, ignoring the smaller dolphin, to focus on the offensive orca. Sage meanwhile, suffered damage from his charge, for he'd expected the shark to take the brunt of the charge, but instead it was Sage, whom was hit with the recoil and floated away, slightly dazed and disorientated from the blow.

Recovering, Sage noticed the shark twist its body around and below him, clamping its jaws into a death grip around his exposed belly. The jaws closed around Sage's ribcage nicely and cleanly, clamping down to prevent flight. Shrieking in terror, pain and hopelessness, Sage thrashed his flukes and pectorals in hopes of dislodging the teeth from his belly and to break free, but the shark clamped down harder.

Then, it suddenly released. Leaving Sage, with bleeding holes in his belly, a crushed ribcage and a very confused thought, the shark backed away and began to circle slowly around Sage, sweeping its deathly eyes over the ensnared orca. _Why did he let me go? He has me cold, yet it lets me go… Why?_

In a rush of cold blood, he remembered the song from a pod of shark-slayer orca. The song-master, Cariu, had sung it to him. _"Hungry ones strike first to taste, not to kill. Hungry ones kill not what they do not eat, thus they taste before they kill. Once the hungry one has tasted and decided, it either move for the kill or swim away."_

Sage's eyes flickered towards the shark that circled, considering him. "I am not your prey," Sage growled, knowing that the shark did not understand the dialect of the singer's song, but trying nonetheless. "Go find some fish to feed upon and leave me be."

The shark veered away, and Sage, floating at the surface, blew in relief.

Then the shark swung around, its jaws opening wide and its eyes rolling back. Cariu also had sung of this action with grave urgency. _"When eyes roll back and jaws open wide, the blind charge is before you. Though blinded, hungry ones rarely miss, and for many it is the final sight."_

_Mother, Elli, Gol and everyone else,_ Sage prayed within his head, his eyes fixed upon the charging shark, his final sight down the gullet, where he would meet the end… the beginning. His flukes were frozen in fear at Cariu's song, and thus flight was impossible. _I am sorry I have failed you all…_

Unexpectedly, a cacophony of squeaky voices erupted and a hoard of several hourglass dolphins intercepted the shark, slamming their bodies into the predator, and knocking it from its blind charge. With its eyes rolling back, the shark glared at the dolphins, clacking its jaws in anger.

Collectively as if one, the five dolphin warriors moved between the shark and Sage, protecting the orca from the monster before him. The shark glowered for a moment, before charging once more, rolling into the blind charge once more.

Scattering, the dolphins warned one another and Sage, "Scatter!" But one warrior wasn't fast enough, and the shark struck, clamping its jaws down as the elder singer, who gave a shriek of horror, its eyes widening and flukes thrashing. Refusing to let one of his saviours die, Sage charged again, sensing the force of the four remaining dolphins also torpedoing towards the shark.

Knocked back again from the recoil, Sage felt exhausted and weaker. His vision turned a hazy red as blood filled the waters again, both from the trapped dolphin and also the wounds upon his skin. Again, one of Cariu's songs he remembered all too late, _"Beware the skin of hungry ones, smooth one way; cuts the other."_

The elder warrior gave one last blast of song, his passing note, as he fell limp within the jaws of the hungry one, that began to toss its head from side to side, tearing the flesh from the passed dolphin as he swam away with his prize, leaving the waters silent.

"_Hera, hera. Kulio rho delta hesa Sarm wa nonoi gesta,"_ the dolphins prayed, their dolphin death prayer as their companion passed from the end to the beginning.

"_Sui wayhi delta vho saviour ceesee hera,"_ Sage whispered, the orca death prayer, adding in the word saviour for the dolphin's name, which he did not know.

Upon hearing Sage, the largest of the warriors turned, eyes cold and hard. It was a male, covered in scars and mars, with a face of determination and anger. "So, you are the _brother_ that Ecco claims of. A filthy demon dolphin. Why Sarm gave his life to save your cannibal skin is beyond me, but it earns you no favours that Sarm has passed on your account."

Gasping in shock, Sage back-finned from the kick in the teeth he'd received. It wasn't his fault that the shark got this dolphin Sarm, was it? "I… I…" Sage stammered, unsure of how to answer.

A smaller warrior, a female approached, "Stone, it is not this orca's fault that Sarm died. Who knew that he would not react in time to avoid the blind charge?"

"Azure, it is not your place!" the leader, Stone, barked at the female fiercely. "I am pod-master of this pod, the Star Reef pod is under my control, not yours. And you, demon dolphin are trespassing upon our waters! Your kind is not welcome here for your cannibal ways."

"I… I…" Sage stammered for a moment, before his anger set in. How dare this dolphin discriminate against him, a seeker of knowledge, as if he were the hungry one? "I am Sage, of the White River pod. I seek knowledge of songs from pods across the worlds, and bring no harm. I believe the calf Ecco is of your pod is he not? I have protected him, and brought him back to you."

"And what of his mother Kia?" Stone sneered, his song low and dangerous. "Where is the mother of our calf, who should follow his every move? I bet of all things, she is currently resting within your gluttonous belly, and you travelled with the calf to gather another meal later on."

"**Take that back!"** Sage roared suddenly. Never before had Sage felt this angry. Being accused of killing his friend's mother and intending to kill again, it was unbelievable. He was so angry, he'd completely forgotten about the wounds he'd sustained from the shark. "I would never harm Ecco, or any of his family. I am a brother to him…"

As if to answer, the rest of the pod arrived, a total pod of thirteen dolphins including the warriors floating before him. With a squeaky cry, Ecco came flying up to Sage and rubbed himself against his skin. "Big brother! Big brother, you're ok!"

Sage glanced up to Stone, his tone as calmed and neutral as possible, "As you see, Ecco trusts me, and considers me a brother. I have befriended him and cared for him while he was lost. What have you done during the time he has been missing?"

A chatter broke out among the dolphins, with whispers of not knowing that Kia and Ecco were missing at all, and playing and hunting meanwhile. "Silence!" Stone roared, quietening the pod with his fiery temper. "That is none of your concern demon dolphin! What we did was not of your business! Now Ecco, come here, away from that killer!"

Staring up with hurt eyes, Ecco stared at Stone, "No. Sage is my brother, and I will stay with him."

Stone glared back, an evil glint in his eyes, "You know Sage, that one so young cannot accompany such a journey that you with take. Ecco will not survive it. Do you want the death of another, of a calf, on your conscience?"

Sage glowered back, a serious distaste for this dolphin. In a way, Sage wished he was big enough to hunt dolphins alone, because this would be the first dolphin he'd eat. "No, I know that. That is why I will remain with your pod until Kia returns or Ecco is old enough to fend a bit more independently. I will stay alongside as Ecco's brother, providing comfort and…"

"**Never!"** Stone screamed at the comment. The dolphin blew in raspy short breaths, his eyes livid with rage and anger and pectorals itching to attack. "My pod will never allow a demon dolphin such as you among the ranks…" There was a small chatter, all of which praised Sage and accepted his offer. Again, Stone bellowed, "Silence! I am the pod-master, and I will never allow a demon dolphin near the pod. After I lost my calf and mate to those killers…"

"You blame me for sins of another?" Sage asked, appalled and disgusted. "I am not the one, who killed your mate and calf, so why do I get punished? Why deny Ecco here of a companion to he until his mother returns, or he is old enough to fend alone? I see no sense in your actions except for petty discrimination towards my kind."

"I need not answer to the likes of you," Stone spat. As Sage glanced about, he saw all the disgusted faces and heard whispers of bad things about Stone. It was rather apparent his pod did not like him. The female Azure glared at him, but looked to Sage with sympathy.

"Then fine," Sage spat back, sick of it. He'd heard some singers didn't like other singers, but this was plain out intolerance towards the orca-kind. "I will go."

"And what of Ecco?" Stone hissed, a sneer reminding Sage of the white pointer. "Do you take your 'brother' to his death?"

Narrowing his eyes dangerously to Stone, Sage turned to Ecco with his expression softening, "Ecco, you need to stay here, with your pod. I cannot stay with you…"

"But… but…" the baby pleaded, unknowing of what was transpiring. "What about us being brothers?"

With a smile in his eyes, Sage answered softly, "Just because I am not here, doesn't mean we aren't brothers… I will be your brother as long as you wish me to be. Just remember my song, my mother's song, and you'll remember me. And one day, we will meet again."

Nodding, tears welling in his eyes, Ecco buried his head into Sage one last time, weeping his tears into the bulk of his brother, before Sage pulled back away. "I'll always be your big brother Ecco, as long as you wish me to be…"

"As I'll always be your little brother…" Ecco wept, as Azure moved towards the calf, and took him in.

"Thank you Sage, and my apologises for Stone," Azure whispered to Sage.

"Go on! Get! Begone!" Stone barked as Azure took Ecco away. "You're no longer needed or wanted around here, so get going!"

Glaring at Stone, Sage gave a warning, "I warn you Stone, and I warn you but once. I may be a lone-swimmer at present, but a pod I indeed do have. If I should ever catch wind of Ecco having difficulties with you, I swear, by the stars of Delphinius, I will bring my pod with me, and then you will join your mate and calf."

And then, without waiting for an answer, Sage turned, and fluked away from the dolphins, glad to be getting far away from the undue pod-master Stone.

But whence he was far enough away, he began to weep, already missing the squeaky company of his _little brother…_


	15. Monster

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Monster**

Resuming his journey, Sage found himself travelling many moons more, seeking more knowledge and wisdom from the eldest and prudent whales of the world. The places Sage continued to visit, ranged from small chains of islands, frozen waters like back home, but with land underneath, tropical atolls and inlets that centred deep within the dry landmasses. The places he saw, the prey he fed upon and the songs he listened to, sang and collected. It was an experience beyond any other.

His songs continued to grow, getting larger and more majestic with each and every tide. Every time he sung a song over again, he improved it, making it stronger, powerful and compelling to hear and listen upon. Even simple rhymes from being a calf grew to be regal pieces of tune, which even masters of the ancient songs, the mighty Blue whales marvelled upon. Songs of Sage and his songs began to spread and pods began to seek him out instead of he seeking them.

Ten months had passed since that time long past where Uton murdered Aris, and Sage took the fall for the ultimate sin. Over this long time, the love in his heart for his mother, for Elli, for the frozen waters of home grew ever more passionate, with Sage longing the return home, which was not far off now.

Age had taken its toll upon Sage, his body growing severely larger and full of wounds and marks of his adventures. Unsure of how large he actually was, Sage began to wonder if he was the size of old Gol or Okura back home. Maybe he was pushing his luck, but his curved dorsal had began to sprout into the tall dorsal that made the male orca proud to be.

Hunting was becoming easier, and easier. Seals were barely much of a challenge anymore, and Sage filled his belly with the warm flesh often these days. Fish began to lose their appeal to Sage, as seals and turtles and sharks and the occasional porpoise captured his attention more. Wondering to himself, Sage began to think Okura may make him a hunt-master, whilst Gol turns him into song-master.

And Ecco was often on Sage's mind. He wondered how his friend, his little brother, grew. He composed a song for Ecco, singing it to other pods and hoping that one day, it would reach Ecco, and the dolphin would know of whom the song originated from.

He did ask himself on occasion, the blurting out he called to Stone. Would Sage have really joined the dolphin pod to aid in the raising of Ecco, had Stone allowed it? Would he have postponed his return home for the dolphin that considered him a brother? He didn't know…

So much more had Sage learnt of the history of the hero Ecco that his little brother was named from as well from his continued travelling. Pods had songs of Ecco meeting with their ancestors and songs of fighting alongside the hero and songs of figures that had meant something to Ecco, as with his friends Blackfin and Tara. Sage had even met with a pod, the Storm Bay pod, which claimed to be the very pod that Ecco had grown up in.

So much had been learnt, but so very much more lay lost.

The Vortex, the Asterite, the Tides of Time… None understood some of these things that the glyphs had sung of, but that Sage knew…

As the birth of the eleventh moon began, Sage decided it was time to start returning to his waters home, his heart aching to meet with his mother again, and see the face of his new sibling. To feel the song of Elli and tell her everything he'd learnt. To return and impress Gol with his wide selection of gathered songs and to Okura with his ability to hunt as one of the best.

And to see the look upon the face of Uton whence the brutish bull realized Sage had succeeded in his quest and grown stronger than even he.

The thoughts of home finally drove Sage from the mating waters of the blue whales, where had remained the past three days. He had been waiting for the blues to arrive, with the chance of meeting with the pod-master, Talokaini the Blue, the descendant of the legendary Big Blue himself.

But Sage could wait no more. Home called his heart, and his heart obeyed.

Allowing the chance to meet Talokaini slip, Sage was travelling towards deeper waters, when a loud voice rumbled behind, a voice of gentle wisdom, and sheer power that lay untapped. _"The way of the open sea is dangerous. Songs sing of a monster that consumes without satisfaction."_ Turning his body around, Sage noticed an enormous figure materializing from the waters. It was a blue whale, aged greatly, with the gentle tones of similar songs sung of his name.

This was Talokaini the Blue.

Dipping his head and splaying his fins, Sage answered, "Great Talokaini, I am Sage of the White River pod, and I…"

"_Yes little one,"_ the blue rumbled gently, a passive and jolly tone in his song, yet an intimation of grave importance. _"I received word of song that you lingered for me here, thus I broke from my pod to reach you closer, not to sing for time is no more, but to caution… I presage of you, that singers, sharks and many other creatures have astrayed traversing the open waters. Survivors sing of a medusa like beast whom consumes without fulfilment."_

Turning his eye back to open waters, Sage blinked. If he did not travel the open seas, it could take him over four moons to reach home. His heart ached, but the thoughts of home urged him on.

Giving a massive blow, that shook the surrounding waters, Talokaini grumbled in his passive tone, low and wise, _"I see there is no stopping your heart young Sage. Feared I did, that this would indeed be the very case. Then, little one, I wish the best of tidings and that Delphinius shall continue to shine on you, as he does have before. An honour it is, to meet the greatest master of song in the seas."_

"Thank you sir Talokaini," Sage bowed once more, surprised that the massive blue had considered him the master of all songs. He couldn't control his excitement, and wanted to breach in glee, but managed to hold on, promising to breach later. Turning back to the open seas, he began to float away, singing, "Thank you, and farewell…"

Once Sage was far from hearing distance, the waters below opening into a huge abyss, he exploded into a childish scream of joy. The legendary descendant of the Big Blue, Talokaini, considered him to be the greatest singer in the sea! In sheer excitement, Sage threw his body from the water, breaching over and over again whilst screaming, "I'm the greatest! I'm the greatest!"

Splashing about, Sage could not believe it. So much had happened over the past ten moons. So much to learn and gain and see, and he'd done it all. Gol had been right in his claims that this would be the ultimate in allowing Sage to grow and strengthen. It had all been worth it, completely a blessing that Sage had received from Gol's manipulative ways.

_We sense you are near…_

Sage froze. That voice. Why had it come from? It was a song, yet not a song. It was sung by many, yet only by one. Sage had heard it, yet there was no sound.

_Do not fear us… We are waiting for you…_

Spinning in fear, Sage searched for the origin of the song. It was faint and weak, but there was still no answer to his searching song. Other than the odd fish school and a far off marlin, Sage was completely and totally alone.

Breathing in short, panicked breaths, Sage called in as brave tone as he could in his worry, "Where are you who sings without a song? Show yourself!"

_No! You have alerted the beast!_

Sage spun around, seeking for the voice's origin, and spotted a monster approaching in a slow gait. It looked just like a giant medusa, clear and translucent. Two large eyes considered Sage, a hungry, unblinking gaze that chilled the waters. Two thick tendrils erupted from the face, near the gaping, ravenous mouth, covered with spiny pinnacles. It looked somewhat like a crab almost…

But, to Sage, he knew this beast. The monster of his nightmare several moons ago. He could not remove his eyes from the eyes of the creatures. To the mouth. To the eyes again.

_You must know the song! Know the song, and you can find sanctuary with we,_ the eerie voice spoke to Sage again. _Follow our song, and only will you survive…_

The monster gave a blood chilling shriek and surged forward towards Sage. The orca, panicked, had no other option but to follow the voice. But what had it meant by knowing the song? The voice wasn't that much help in this time of grave peril…

"_Hear the voice in peril," _Foxin's song resurfaced. Perhaps that's what it meant? No time to ponder, Sage had little choice, as he replayed the song and its directions in his head, diving down into the darkness of the abyss.

"_Among the deep it glows,_

_In the shadows untold,_

_Destinies' tools,_

_Guard the line of seer._

_Hear the voice in peril,_

_Down, left, down, right, left,_

_Up to the pocket for life._

_Down for once more, _

_And thrice left,_

_The guardian awaits._

_Bright rainbow light,_

_Among the shadows untold…" _

As he dived deeper, the monster chasing him into the darkness, Sage swung his song about, seeking a passage to the left, as the song commanded. The pressure began to crush his ribcage, as if the white shark had grabbed him again. Giving a startled whimper, Sage continued down, ignoring the pain.

There! He spotted an alcove and swam in, continuing down the passage it dropped into. Sharp stones littered the sides of the walls, but Sage remained in the centre and avoided them, best to his abilities. There was a shudder and several smaller stone crumbled about, and the shrieking began again, as the monster burst into the tunnel, giving chase down the rocky tomb.

_Good, follow the song…_ the voice again.

An entrance to the right. Tilting his pectorals and rolling his body, Sage swung into the opening, as he felt the water pressure of the monster behind swing with its tendrils and miss. Heart racing, Sage pressed up, ignoring the burning desires for air, and the compressing of his body from the pressure.

Traversing the near horizontal corridor, Sage heard the scream of the monster again, as it pursued him down this corridor. "Delphinius!" Sage panted to himself. "Doesn't this thing give up?"

The song commanded another left, and the moment that the tunnel split, Sage rocketed down the left side, as the monster continued on chasing its quarry of Sage, screaming its death cry.

Rocks, eels, anglerfish, plants and all sorts of manner that existed down these lost tunnels, the very things that Sage would usually stop to observe, soared by, mere blurs of motion to Sage in his frenzied race for survival. Even now, that creature relentlessly chased Sage, screaming for its prey.

But now, there was a problem. Sage's lungs burned for air and he was a long way underneath the surface now. He'd near held his breath as long as his could, the chase exhausting his supply as the blood pumped through his veins, chased by the same demon that plagued Sage.

As if his guardian angel were to hear his cries, the room opened up and there was a surface! A pocket of air that Sage swiftly rose to, sat above. Exhaling the foulness and inhaling the stale, but fresh air that the pocket contained within for him swiftly, Sage turned hearing the screaming still approaching.

_Don't stop now… You are so close to us…_

Rerunning the song quickly, Sage dived down the large corridor underneath the pocket of air, hearing the tremor as the monster entered the chamber and the scream as it sensed him and resumed its hunt. These tunnels seemed to go on forever and Sage knew that sooner or later, he'd encounter a dead end, trapping him between a wall and the monster. Or if not the monster, trapped without air.

Left the song commanded again, and Sage twisted into the first alcove that was left, as soon as he entered, it split left again, and he shot left, and seconds after, another split and Sage took the left again. As the labyrinth returned to a linear pathway, Sage heard the scream of the monster again, this time a confused scream, the abomination unsure of where Sage was.

His beating heart slowly returning to normal pace as he risked a momentary rest, ignoring his aching muscles and crushed sides, Sage turned in the tunnel, hoping he had enough air to return to the pocket and that the creature wasn't anywhere near enough by.

_You are so very close now… Don't turn back…_

The voice indeed sounded very close now. Sage twisted his body in the cave to see where he was. The cavern continued down a few more lengths, before it twisted rightwards. A faint shimmer of rainbow colours sparkled upon the walls around the corner.

Interested, Sage slowly fluked forward, wishing to observe what caused this phenomenon. _Yes, that's right… Come to us… Fear not the air you need… We will provide…_

As Sage turned the corner, the chamber opened up into a colossal cave, stretching several hundred lengths high. Instantly, the need for air evaporated, as Sage's lungs filled with an inexhaustible supply of oxygen, but it was what Sage saw that captured his attention. In awe Sage was, at the occurrence floating before him. A helix of two jewelled strands of hundreds of spheres floated, rotating and humming. Each sphere glittered with the colours of the rainbow, though the sphere alone was one singular colour of orange, blue, green, purple or a dulled grey.

A grand feeling of peacefulness and unadulterated power radiated from this… thing. Sage blinked in curiosity at this… thing he'd found. It sung, yet it did not sing. It saw, yet it did not see. It seemed alive, yet dead. It seemed serene, yet violent. It was welcoming, yet inhospitable. It was warm, yet cold. It was quiet, yet loud. It was organic, yet artificial. It was of this world, yet it was not.

It shouldn't have existed, but it existed.

It was a paradox of everything that should be.

"What are you?" Sage asked the rhetorical question, just as he asked the glyph in Atlantis, his song deep in wonder, awe and surprise. In his heart, he felt he knew the answer, but he would never believe it, unless it told him itself.

_We, young Sage, progeny of Keeki and Sorai, heir of the Seer legacy, are the Asterite…_


	16. Visions

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Visions**

In awe, Sage stared up at the Asterite, unsure if he was dreaming or not. The very creature of the legend of Ecco floated before him, something that Sage never in his life would have ever dreamed he would see, let alone sing to. It was so beautiful, yet so hideous compared to other life, another paradox of the Asterite's existence.

Sage wanted to say something grand; he wanted to show his honour towards the Asterite. Or perhaps sing a glorious song to express his gratitude to be within the audience of the mighty Asterite.

But, instead of all these things, Sage blurted out, "S-Sorai?" The name was familiar, as Sage had probably encountered such an orca during his travels.

_Yes. We can see whom your true father is, over all the others whom sired with your mother Keeki prior to your birth. Sorai of the Crater Lake pod is your true father…_

With the mention of Crater Lake, Sage remembered Sorai. The song-master of the Crater Lake pod was his father? Sage had been with him for days, and never the thought had occurred to him that Sorai was his father above all others. Why had Sage never suspected?

_Because we are never to really know our fathers, as my calves are never to really know me,_ Sage told himself bitterly. The fact he knew his father meant little, for going up to Sorai and claiming, 'I'm your son,' would only make Sage look as an idiot.

Turning his focus back to the massive entity of the Asterite, Sage continued to notice the paradoxes that existed of it. It was one, it was many. It was open, it was silent. Paradoxes created this entity, an impossible creature that exists where it shouldn't. The shimmering of the globes seemed to echo laughter and sadness, yet logicality once more contradicted.

"You are the… Asterite?" Sage asked, his song quivering slightly in admiration.

_Indeed Sage, the Asterite we are. And we have waited for you since the passing of the hero Ecco, the last of the line of the Seer. We have waited for you, the next Seer. The line that continues to you…_ the spheres vibrated as they continued their endless spiral within their dark grotto.

"Huh?" Sage back-finned away from the spheres whilst blinking in his uncertainty. The song of the Asterite made little sense. What did he mean he'd been waiting for Sage? And this line of Seer? And how was it possible that Sage was related to Ecco?

_Believe us or not Sage, you are the creature of destiny. The future of the planet depends upon you, as did the Seer before you, of Ecco…_

"But…" Sage protested, unbelieving of what he heard. How could he be a Seer like Ecco? It was impossible, for Ecco was a dolphin, and he was an orca. Unless one of his ancestors had sired with a dolphin, it was highly unlikely that Sage was a so-called 'Seer.'

Shaking his head, Sage sang softly, "You must be mistaken Asterite. I am Sage, an orca of the White River pod. I bear no connections to Ecco in any way. You seek a dolphin named Sage, not me. But, if you will I would like to…"

_Sage, progeny of Keeki and Sorai. Keeki, progeny of Kiera and Somas. Somas, progeny of Gleam and Veelo. Gleam, progeny of…_ the Asterite spoke, a firm voice that commanded the attention of Sage, who listened intently to the names of his ancestors, until a certain name appeared._ Kalina, progeny of Melody and Kitnee…_

"K-Kitnee?" Sage stammered, his song faltering again. "I have heard this name before… Kitnee is my… ancestor? But whom is he?"

As if to answer, one of the purple globes of the Asterite gleamed brighter, and from it, a ghostly apparition of an orca appeared before Sage. The eye-patches were flecked with black dots, the identifying marks that made this orca different. "Ecco," the ghost sung, a powerful and forceful song, yet controlled. "The Big Blue lies northwards. You'll never make the journey alone. Allow me to accompany you…" Then the sphere dulled, and the phantom orca faded from view.

_Kitnee aided the hero Ecco on his quest. He too was of the line of Seer, but to that day, the true hero could only be Ecco,_ the Asterite spoke gently. _As his descendant, the blood of Seer continues to flow through you. And the sign of Delphinius lies upon you, the star markings upon your chin; the true sign of the hero. This threat is for the line of the orca Seer to confront._

Sage blinked in fear. He? A hero of the seas? It was impossible. He was but a calf, nearing adulthood. He was no true hunter, let alone a hero. "No… It can't be me Asterite. You've made some mistake. I'm a collector of songs, not a hero. I…"

The Asterite cut off Sage again, one of the blue spheres shining this time. The spectre of a hourglass dolphin appeared this time. Five star markings lay across the forehead. "Ecco…" Sage gasped as he fluked closer to the memory of the dolphin.

"Me?" the ghost gasped, shock and horror in his eyes. "No, no, no… I can't do that Asterite. I'm no hero, just a calf that loves to play. I just want to find my family. You've made a mistake…"

The ghost faded, and another appeared as a purple sphere shimmered in the darkness. This time another orca, star markings around her eyes. "Me? You can't be serious Asterite… I'm just Ring, a plain and simple orca calf. I'm no hero. You've made a mistake…"

A green sphere glimmered, and a minuscule blue whale appeared, bright stars shimmering across its pectoral fins, "Impossible it is. Hero I am not. Mistaken you are, mighty Asterite…"

Orange sphere brought forth a narwhal, with shimmering marks along its tusk. "You're joking right? There's no way I can be this hero that you claim I am… You've got to be mistaken…"

_You see young one, we are never mistaken. Calves nearing adulthood are always the Seer, for their young minds have not yet been corrupted with the decay of age. Children hold the power to shape the future from their ancestors._ There was a pause, as Sage glanced at the creature, before it continued its speech to convince the orca. _We are the Asterite, the paradox of life. Born of the chaos of creation, to control the chaos of creation from recreating. Once we have failed due to our own interfering, ending all life and forced to recreate, and never shall we again, for as the chaos grows, so do we…_ the spheres of the entity of the Asterite glowed a passionate fiery hue as it bellowed its song. _But, we do not interfere. We aid, we guide and we lead, but never can we interfere, for similar to yourself, we are collector of songs._

At once, all the hundreds of spheres shimmered and ghosts of all Seers long past appeared, chanting their songs of life, like zombies with no life or will of their own, obeying the command of the Asterite that swallowed their lives.

Ecco; "I was born upon a morning's light, the sun rising high as the stars slowly shimmered to their deaths in the light of the sun…"

Ring; "Calved I was, under the light of a moonless night, to a pod within the warm waters of…"

Singers of all races, some that were rare and others that lay within extinction, sung their life stories, overwhelming Sage with countless songs of knowledge. With wide eyes he watched as the vortex of ghosts and spirits were drawn once more into their resting place within the Asterite.

_When a Seer completes an age of the sea, one of our grey spheres colours, containing the songs of their life, a verse to the songs of this world. We, the Asterite, guard over the songs of past, protecting them from decay and disfigurement, preserving the natural stream of the song. We look to the past, to guide those in the future to complete their chapter of the song and keep the natural chaos from being corrupted with the winds of change._

_With every Seer, they protect the order and restore the chaos to its natural form from usage of our infinite wisdom and guidance. Their song is forever conserved within our entity; a timeless verse in the song of this world, which will aid in the shaping of its future…_

_To you, young Sage, Ecco is the hero that you seek to follow. In Ecco's time, the Big Blue was a hero beyond comprehension whom we never met, but guided nonetheless; as before the Big Blue, Ring reigned the legends, and before her…_ the Asterite paused its 'singing' to allow Sage to think for a moment, before, _It is not a simple twist of fate that draws the line of Seer to we for guidance to the past, for shaping the future Sage. It is an eternal cycle that has existed since the dawn of time…_

Sage was now unsure of how to react. Everything he knew was now so insignificant compared to what he'd just been told by the Asterite. Ecco was not a hero, but a hero within a long chain of heroes and legends that the songs of time had long since forgotten. Only the Asterite remembered these heroes, their songs preserved within its entity.

But he, a lowly calf, banished from his pod, a hero?

"No…" Sage backed away again, refusing to accept it. "I am no hero. You still have the wrong orca, for I am merely a collector of songs…" Sage's heart began to pump in fierce panic and fear at what the Asterite asked of him to accept. "I will have no part of this!"

_Is that so?_ the Asterite shimmered, a low, deathly whisper. _One can shape and mould their destiny Sage, but none can deny it. You cannot deny the glyphs obey your call, and answer to you, as only the song of a true Seer would command. You cannot deny that you are greater than any singer in the world with your powers of song and knowledge. You cannot deny that which is yours… Your true calling and destiny, as the next kin to the Seer line… _

_However, we cannot interfere and if it be your wish to leave, we will not hold you. We will even aid in your passing from us. _With the words, a spear of light appeared between the Asterite and Sage, curving around in the shape of a circle, as if cutting a hole in the world itself. As the circle turned full turn, the inside of the circle showed a window of a reef, teaming with fishes and life, near the surface.

_But be before forewarned young one… The enemy you face is near the same as your predecessor, and has aid this time round. Aid of one that should not be, an instance of chaos within order. Should you go now, fleeing your destiny, lives will be lost. But should you stay, accepting your fate, many more will be spared the fortune you create them…_

"I'm sorry," Sage whispered quietly, his eyes wide in fear. "But I am not the hero that you seek. You are truly mistaken this time…"

This time, the spheres did not answer. They continued their eternal cycle of rotation, ignoring the orca that had forsaken them. Pushing forward, Sage fluked through the hole, finding that it erupted into a true reef upon the other side, as if Sage had swam through some kelp into a new clearing. Blinking at the light, Sage turned to thank the Asterite for what he'd taught Sage.

But the portal was gone, leaving Sage in the open alone.


	17. Passage

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Passage**

The moon passed, and began its rebirth of the twelfth and final moon of Sage's banishment, signalling the return of Sage to his home waters after the many seasons spent far away. The heart of Sage leapt within his ribcage at the thoughts of his mother and sibling, of Elli, of Gol, Okura, Kiera and all the others of the pod greeting him as a hero as he swam back into the pod, song bellowing for all to hear.

Even the sight of Uton would bring a smile to Sage.

The words of the Asterite plagued Sage, as did the memory of the monster. But both were far behind and no longer the concern of Sage. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, but even there, the gnawed away at him, like the small sharks that cut the circular markings out of his skin, chewing away at him, and causing him to worry.

Ecco also was in Sage's mind. He wondered if his little brother had received his gift of song yet, or if the dolphin Stone was treating him fairly. He even now, still missed the squeaky laughter and calls, "More! More songs! Sing me more songs!"

So much he'd done. So many he'd met. So much he'd learnt. Sage felt as if he was no longer the same whale that left this place those long, long moons ago. He feared if his pod would recognise him, with his impressive gain of size and weight, his collection of wounds that crossed his bulk and his songs of mingled accents of beluga, blue, dolphin, orca and every other type of species he'd encountered upon his long voyage of self discovery.

The waters began to cool, and the seals grew in numbers. Several of pups before, now adolescent seals, seemed to remember Sage attempting to catch them on his way through the year earlier, and swam into the waters to mock and taunt Sage with their barking laughter.

Sage never ate as luxuriously as he did that day. The seals learnt the hard way that Sage had improved as a hunter in his time alone, winding up as lumps of warm flesh within his belly.

As he neared the wasteland, the eternity of white ice stretching for miles and miles ahead, that he'd traversed beneath before, he became aware of the songs he'd heard the first time passing and gave a groan as the songs rushed towards him suddenly.

"Stranger, stranger! Listen to we carol!"

"Rest your tired flukes and indulge in the majestic songs we sing."

The beluga continued to populate these waters and Sage had alerted them of his presence. Rolling his eyes, he pushed through them, not wishing to be delayed his triumphant return to his family.

"Stranger? Wait! Are you not the orca Sage whom passed these waters hundreds of tides before?"

Turning at these words, Sage stared back at the group. It was a smaller rabble of three beluga this time, an elder female with two younger followers. The elder was none other than Okarena, whom Sage had dealt with beforehand as well.

"Indeed, I am," Sage bowed, splaying his fins in respect to the pod-master. "And you are Okarena, am I not mistaken?"

"You remember," the beluga smiled, her face beaming. "My glorious songs must have compelled you to return for more. Tell me, so you found no such song as beautiful as the beluga, did you not? For after all, such as a thing is impossible…"

_Nope, haven't changed a bit,_ Sage thought to himself. "Why not, I didn't," Sage lied, feeling down as he did, but not wanting to be delayed in his return home neither. "But I am afraid I have no time to listen to your wonderful songs today. I am rather anxious to return to my pod and…"

"One small song will not consume a day," Okarena pleaded with Sage, wishing to have her songs heard to fill her ego full. "Stay and relax before the journey…"

Blowing in a sigh, Sage firmly answered, "No Okarena. I have no time today to listen to songs, for I wish to continue onwards. The sooner I arrive back home to White River, the sooner I may rejoin my pod, and see my mother's face, my young sibling and my… love," Sage admitted, his song venturing elsewhere.

"White River?" Okarena blinked, tilting her head in a curious way. "Ah, so you are of the pod of Okura and Kiera! Kiera is an ally to the beluga. Perhaps we shall journey to your pod in coming days and spend many days singing together…"

"Yeah… That'd be… nice," Sage choked out, unsure of how to handle that comment politely. "If you don't mind though, I would much like to continue on… May I?"

"By all means," Okarena bowed before Sage. "After all, within the turn of the moon, we will meet again, and sing long hymns together over many, many days…"

Shuddering slightly at the thought, Sage began to follow the coastline, seeking the passage that the narwhal had shown him to escape the ice. The channel through the ice was in neutral ground, so as long as Sage did not venture close to the settlement of the narwhal, he would be shown little hostility.

A quick search discovered the channel and Sage, sucking in deep with the air, plunged underneath the icy white, prepared for the challenges that lay ahead this time.

The days of travel were rather uneventful compared to the first time Sage traversed this white labyrinth of breathless passageways and tunnels in the thick ice. The sun shone down, sending the rainbow lights flying through the waters, as the moon's light gently stroked the world as Sage travelled.

Feeding was easier than before. Seals were of no challenge anymore, but simple prey, providing Sage with more than enough energy to continue on. Even the large white land hunter from before showed up, fleeing upon when Sage smashed his skull through the ice to create a larger breathing hole. Barking a laugh as the hunter took flight; Sage knew his revenge against the hunter was now complete.

With the song within him, Sage noticed the song of the narwhal from far off. The insane rhymes of singers gone mad with the notions for revenge tickled and taunted Sage, but he kept his distance, remembering the arrogant nature of the narwhal. He did not wish to deal with the likes of Nartec once again, after he'd used his once only immunity against their capital punishment.

But that fact did not prevent a narwhal encountering Sage. As he rose to a breathing hole, there was a slight stab in his belly, and at once, Sage sank down to confront the piked whale. "Trespasser," the narwhal barked in loathing. "No trespasser in narwhal waters. You die, die now! Me, me, Susai, kill you now…"

Back-finning and bowing his head, Sage pleaded, "I trespass not on your waters. I merely use this passage of neutral ground to return home."

"Neutral ground, not!" Susai barked, his insane eyes gleeing with excitement. "Neutral waters no more. Oracle end neutral. All die now. You die now!"

The dangerous pike of the narwhal threatened to run Sage through, straight through his brain. "Please, just let me through and I promise I will never return. I merely pass through to return to my pod, whom I have not seen within twelve moons. Your Oracle, Nartec, would understand…"

Susai tilted his head, grinning with the insane merriment. "Nartec Oracle no more. Oracle leave long, long time past. New Oracle rule now. Oracle order all die, die! Now you die!"

As much as Sage regretted the very thought that ricocheted through his skull, there was little option left for him. He was so close to home, he would not allow this to stop him. Diving, Sage turned and rocketed up underneath the narwhal, slamming his bulk into the underside, faster than the narwhal could react.

Both the orca and narwhal shattered through the ice, Sage tilting his body backwards to land within the waters of life, while the narwhal Susai continued in his spiral in midair, flopping heavily on the ice, with several painful cracking sounds.

Sage was unsure if it were his bones or the ice, but one of the cracks was his tusk, which now snapped off in an awkward angle as the narwhal barked in horror at lying beached upon the ice, with his majestic tusk of ivory now lying broken alongside him.

"I'm sorry Susai," Sage apologized, his eyes fierce, "But I just want to get home…"

The narwhal screamed in rage, the typical narwhal screaming of madness, "Demon dolphin! Hear Susai! Hear Susai! Narwhal punish demon dolphin for he do! Narwhal punish he, and all singers! All singers will die, die from narwhal! Narwhal kill all!"

Blowing in agitation, Sage knew that the narwhal's claims were empty threats, carried out by a species that continuously threatened all who ventured into their dominion, and drove themselves to madness with their hopes of carrying their revenge out. He blew in bitter annoyance, as Susai began to crawl with his pectorals towards the waters again.

Diving, Sage continued into the maze of passages, aiming for the waters that felt of home. He allowed his senses to guide him, listening and feeling as he pointed his body forward, feeling the supernatural feeling that he was getting closer and closer to home…

As the moon died, for the twelfth time since he left home, the waters were coated in a thick mist, as gentle tears from the heavens stroked the surface of the water, creating a welcoming cold to Sage. The air itself was wet as Sage blew, finally exiting the long labyrinth that the wastelands created. He knew he was nearing home, he knew he was finally here…

In the distance ahead, he heard a quiet song… A low, hunting tune, barely perceptible…

The song of the hunt! Sung by Okura!

**He was home!**


	18. Return

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Return**

Giving an excited squeal of glee, Sage launched a song, calling for Okura. Calling for Kiera. Calling for Keeki, Elli, Uton… Anyone! "White River! I have returned!" he screamed in excitement as he charged towards the pack in the distance.

Home! Home! He was at last home!

There were the cliffs he played with Elli and the other calves. There were the floes that Uton chased them all around. There was the bay his mother took him to be alone, so they could sing. It was all still there, very real and very much welcoming him home. It seemed as if even the waters recognised him, washing over him with the greatest of relief he'd returned at last.

Confused cries went out from the hunting pack, wondering who dared to interrupt their stalk. There were two male and two female songs within the pack, Sage remembering the tones and identifying the orcas that sung, even after the long year away from the songs.

The lowest voice, booming with authority and the feelings of raw power flowing through the song, the commander of the hunt belonged to that of Okura. There was a slight annoyance and scorn to the voice, the pod-master annoyed to have been interrupted in one of his hunts.

The second male song was of a lighter nature, curious to the identity of the phantom singer that called out to them all. Sanh, the elder male Sage knew little of was with the hunt.

The songs of one of the females read as Okura's sister, Kiera, who called out with authority and strength, but her song hoping and praying within itself. She had her suspicions already at the identity of the caller, but refused to allow her hopes to rise up, for the case they be shattered.

The final song took Sage a few moments to place. At first, he'd thought the song were that of Uton, for it had the loud, cacophonic blasts and brutish nature, yet it was different. The sweeter tone of a female and the mixing of personality conflicting with another song within resounded. Bria, it did seem, had split from the shadow of Uton, and was fighting to establish her own identity.

As the hunters approached, Sage slowed to a stop, blowing in the low-lying clouds and tapping tears of heaven, weeping for the return of their friend. Materializing from the murk, the four hunters arrived, the massive bulk of the huge bull Okura in the lead, with the smaller Sanh to his left, Kiera to his right, and Bria, the smallest of the group, trailing under Kiera.

"Who are you," began Okura, his voice neutral, yet only slightly irritated. "To interrupt our hunt with your noisy songs? You sound as if you are dolphin, orca, whale and porpoise all meld into one…"

Trying his best to remove the accents from his song, Sage sung back, "Please tell me, that you do recognise me, regardless that I have grown, and matured. I carry many scars, and my body has indeed changed as age commands, but within my heart, I remain the same…"

The eyes of Okura observed Sage softly, yet with a hint of intensity to discover the personality of this newcomer to his waters. Sanh remained silent. Kiera and Bria both smiled with their eyes, recognising the calf through the aging, a trait that females with their softer sides owned over males.

With a simple twitch of the eyes, Okura smiled. "It was rumoured among many, that you would never return to White River. Some claimed you'd have died, others that you'll settle within another pod for the rest of your days. But among us, several never gave up hope. A hope that burned brighter and stronger, even to melt the ice surrounding us…" Okura released a simple, high note, expressing he was indeed one of those orca that declined to let their hope die. "Welcome home Sage, the waters have been too peaceful without your songs…"

Without waiting, Kiera rushed forward, her young descendant had returned. "Oh Sage," she cooed as she rubbed her large body against his. "For long I have awaited for your return. Never did I give up hope that my daughter's son would return to us, and return at last you have…"

"Welcome back Sage," Sanh nodded, smiling with his eyes, a hint of guilt hidden in them. Sanh had been one of the ones who had accepted that Sage would never return, and now had been thrown from the sea by the fact Sage had returned.

As Sage turned to Bria, her happiness had melted into guilt. It was only then Sage noticed the long scar, running from her lower jaw, along her right-side chin and then up across her eye-patch and behind the dorsal, where it ran off the body. "I'm… so sorry Sage," Bria choked out, her eyes beginning to well. "I never meant for it to happen, but Uton…"

Bria didn't have to explain. Sage could read what had happened from looking at Bria's disfigurement. Uton had lost his temper at some point and attacked her. Shocked, Bria must have discovered the truth about how Uton truly was… a megalomaniac for power, and had betrayed Uton.

"We apologise for what you went through Sage," Okura talked, his voice grand and proud at seeing the lost pod member return grown and stronger. "We discovered the truth about Uton from Bria. Uton has been ruling by power, commanding the calves with fear and supremacy and had plans to overthrow the pod when he came of age. Since, he has been cast from the pod, completely forsaken by all pods of the world. Now tell me Sage… Tell me all about…"

"But let us talk about your journeys and our changes in due time," Kiera stepped forward, bumping her brother with her nose to remind him that Sage had only just arrived back. "Let us return to the pod, to meet with faces that you remember, and others that you will not. And then, when you feel comfortable, let us hear your tales of travel and then…"

"Pod-masters! Pod-masters!" a fatigued female raced in on flying flukes, her song sweet and skin covered with ancient mars. "You are needed back within the pod. One of the…" The eyes of the female locked upon that of Sage, and she froze. Her cool eyes gazed at Sage in shock, wonder and then she gave a squeak of surprise, before turning tail and fleeing in astonishment.

Elli… Sage could tell even though she too had grown larger with age. Her song remained near unchanged and as harmonious as when Sage left. Her scarred skin from the falling earth, her delicate eyes and her shy nature… It was the one of the sights Sage wanted to see unlike anything else within his aching heart, and now he just had…

"It seems we are needed back at the pod anyway," Okura blew, his voice slightly irritated that again his hunt was interrupted.

"Oh stop it," laughed Kiera at Okura's stubborn attitude. She rubbed against her brother, "The hunt can wait until later. We have just regained a lost pod member. This is a time to celebrate together! Not split up into groups of singers and hunters!" With a laugh she pulled away, turning to Sage. "Follow us. There is so very much for you to see and learn once more…"

A surging of orca charged towards the entrance to the pod of White River as soon as Okura called out his harmonious tune to all, "The lost one has returned at last to White River! The progeny of Keeki, Sage, has returned at last!"

Voices all cried out in shock, surprise, glee, excitement and amazement, as Sage presented himself to the pod, having grown and changed vastly from the calf that had left before. In a way, it felt as if Sage had re-emerged from his mother's womb, reborn to the world.

"Scars galore… Some adventure you must've seen!"

"You travelled the oceans and come back well fed and healthy?"

"Some fighting spirit you have within you…"

A loud, subtle tone sounded, and the pod parted ways, making forth for the agedly song-master Gol, to approach his disciple. The toll of aging had claimed more on Gol, his teeth wearing, song faltering and heart murmuring quietly. He did not have long life left within his frail, old body…

A smile crept upon the elderly face. A wide smile, which beamed with the light and warmth of a thousand suns many times over. A smile that Sage knew was without a doubt, for the grandest sight to Gol to behold; to see his pupil master his quest and return, all the wiser, all the stronger and all the better for the responsibility of mastering the song.

"You return," Gol answered simply, the smile beaming and strengthening his feeble body. The song-master blew in a sigh of content, knowing that his life and his hopes in Sage had not been mislaid. "Upon the morning of Delphinius' sorrow, you return. These tears from the heavens are not tears of sorrow or anger, but tears of happiness, for our lost child has returned…"

"That I have," Sage sung with his accented song, mingling the songs of the narwhal, the beluga, the blue, the dolphin, the porpoise, the orca, the humpback and all the many, many other singers his journeys had crossed his path. His song rang harmoniously, a blend of each singer's song in time to create one melody of perfection and wonder. "I return to where I began, so I can begin again. I have returned home!"

A cheer went up among the crowd, a loud cacophonic roar of orca song.

The roar was silenced with a single tone. A soft, gentle call that beckoned an audience with the idol of the cheering pod. A begging, a pleading…

"Mother…"

Again, the pod parted, even Gol moving aside as the large cow approached, her eyes wet with tears of hope, sadness and bliss. Alongside her, within the stream of her bulk lay a young female calf, her eyes staring at Sage in wonder and curiosity. The mother watched with her eyes trembling in disbelief, her song faltering and shaking, "Sage… My Sage…"

"Mother!" Sage cried as he threw himself at her bulk, nuzzling his head deep into hers, weeping the tears he'd welled over time into her. "Mother… I'm home…"

After a moment of laboured breathing, savouring the fact that it was real, very real, Keeki gave a shrill scream of delight and joy. Long had she lost the touch of her one and only calf, and now it was hers once more. She couldn't be any happier for the entire world…

Several more moments of the pleasure of touching and being together, Keeki pushed herself back to observe her son through her teary and emotional eyes. How he'd changed in her absence. A mere year had claimed most his youth, and the scars of danger and death raked across him, from elements that she couldn't protect him from. Her son was growing, and would continue to grow more, but at least from now on, she would be there to see it…

"There is someone to meet you," Keeki sung softly, her eyes wet with joy. Nosing her calf forward, Sage found himself face-to-face to his baby sister. Her blue eyes stared up at he, as Sage stared, smiling down at her. She was small, with eye patches that contained a fleckling of black dots, creating an illusion of filth upon her body, though her eyes glittered like that of an arch-angel. Intelligence glanced up from those eyes of sapphire. "Her name is Tiamat."

As Sage stared down at Tiamat, he saw the same curious nature that he once had had himself. "Sage! Big brother Sage!" Tiamat squeaked, her song high and demanding, yet a passive aura to calm over the waves of sound. Tiamat was a strong singer, similar to Sage. "Mother sings of you. Mother always sung of you, promising your return…"

Smiling at the song of his sister, Sage blew, staring at his mother and sister. Turning his body around to view his surroundings, Sage saw his true paradise. His family, his pod. His mother and sibling. His mentor. His friends. His world.

It was all here, and all very real.

Releasing the loudest, most joyous blast of song he ever called, Sage echoed his song throughout the bay; sure that it echoed the entire planet in his happiness. As he drew to echo the song, his voice was joined by his mother and the imitation of his baby sister.

And when the third round went up, the entire pod mirrored the call, blasting the orca song around the waters, thrilling of blissful, festive merriment, sharing their glee with all that would listen and join in the call to welcome their lost one home…

Sage's journey of discovery was over.

For hours, the songs continued as Sage told stories of his journeys; omitting portions he wished to keep to himself, such as his affinity with the dolphin Ecco and confronting the Asterite. The celebrations of Sage drew to a close as the clouds rolled past, the mist weakened away and the sun smiled upon them, as it began to float towards the dry white to its resting place, as Sage's songs of the greatest feats of his journey told and captured the imaginations of those around. Finally the song died as Sage's song reached the echoing of Okura's hunting calls and the pod cheered as Sage's tale reached its happy climax. And to this, Kiera spoke to Sage one last time, a simple phrase that meant the entire world to the beating heart of the young song-master. "It is grand to have you return to the pod Sage…"

Upon which the pod alienated themselves into separate portions of closer families, allowing Sage to mingle with his mother and baby sister for an age, before they came back, questioning of more and wishing his songs to be sung and his tales told again.

But something fazed Sage slightly as he travelled alongside his mother and newly found sister Tiamat, her gentle song cooing them over, lulling them to dreams and peacefulness. Tender notes of home, welcoming and gratification…

During the entire celebration, he heard the song of everyone he remembered, bar the absence of two.

Uton, whom had been banished from the pod, never to return.

And that of his childhood playmate and love of his life, Elli.


	19. Nuptial

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Nuptial**

The moon was climbing high, when Keeki finally gave into Sage's pleas. For hours, the young adventurer had wished to leave her side, though he'd only returned, to seek the missing friend, Elli. Though her heart wished for her to command him to stay alongside her longer, the blood of her progeny burned brighter and fiercer than hers.

For many an age, watching as calves and observing the time apart, Keeki had begun to suspect to the truth of the nature that the matter withheld. And her observations were correct.

Her son was against the code, loving with an undying heart and bond that would not be broken. Perhaps had Sage and Elli not been torn apart, her Sage would have grown to follow the code, spreading his own legacy of calves the world over. But, the absence had made his heart grow fonder, and blossomed within, a true love for the childhood playmate.

"Go," she cooed gently, closing her eyes in defeat, as Tiamat fed upon her milk. "Go seek your love. I see that your heart is not swayed and the code of spreading your seeds holds no supremacy over you." Keeki opened her eyes to observe her child, who defied all. "From the start, I sensed that you were to be special my Sage. Different. And different you are. Never in the seas I have swum during migration have I ever meant an orca that is as passionate about his beliefs as are you my Sage.

"You have learnt from your travels you tell, that Elli is not of this pod. Indeed this is true, for she is not of our blood, but an adopted truce between the pod of Marble Gate and the pod of White River. Her existence is a reminder of that truce, and if the Marble Gate sees you fit as her mate, as do White River, her mate you may take yourself as. Though against the codes you lay, both you and Elli lay against them; an adopted young whom should have died with her mother, and a youngster torn away from home at such an age by something that he did not commit…" Heaving a mighty sigh, Keeki nuzzled her calf, as Tiamat rose from beneath her mother and to observe her brother and mother with wide questioning eyes.. "I love you my Sage, and I know that though you choose not to follow the codes, your actions bring great admiration to the pod."

Nodding his head, Sage spoke, "My heart lies with Elli, for the factor she is my best of friends and we have been apart for many a moon. I do not wish my legacy to be scattered, but rather to know the past, and embrace it, than never know. Thank you for understanding mother…"

Turning, Sage knew where to find his friend. In all his times as a calf, Elli would flee to a certain scene to weep, think or just to experience solitude. The cliffs which had nearly claimed her life were the place where Elli lingered in these times of emotional crisis. The place that nearly ended it all for her was her place to console and tempt the fates with her questioning, conflicting and wonderings.

Moving at a hastened, yet controlled pace, Sage passed members of the pod, caring for their own, dreaming or socializing with one another. Several called out to he, but no heed did Sage pay. His heart was determined to find his friend.

Whence arriving at the cliffs, the moon was high upon the sky, caressing the waters with her gentle light as the clouds slowly began to stroke the waters with their gentle tears once more. Upon arrival, Sage was not met with a sad, confused or thinking Elli as he had hoped for. Nor was it a happy, pleased or overjoyed friend that greeting his indomitable face.

Before he entered the sacred waters of his calf-mate, she had confronted him, her eyes ablaze in upset, yet the flames of fury near extinguished with the tears of anguish. "Why?" she growled, her song near tears again. "Why do you return Sage? Why do you return when my feelings for you are near but completed having gotten over the forbidden love I harbour? Is it to mock me, or do you pretend not to see the trial that possesses me?"

Back-finning in shock, Sage stared back with hurt eyes, "I return to return where I began… My pod, my family and my friends. I returned to be with those that loved and cared for me in my younger age. Never in my life have I ever tried to hurt you Elli…"

"But you do…" Elli sobbed, her song growing hostile with emotion. "Every time I think of you. Every moment alongside of you. Everything about you hurts me deep in the heart Sage, for I know that I want you. I want your song to be my own, your progeny bore from within me, and your love treasured just for me… But it cannot ever be. It cannot be for we are of the same pod, we are of blood." Turning her head away, her tear-brimming eyes, she blew. "I… I hoped in a way you'd never return, so these feelings would eventually pass and I could move along in life, bearing calves for the pod as the females do. But, just when I think I'm almost over you, you return. You return and again I am thrown into turmoil. My mind screams no, and to forget you, but my heart calls for your love…" Sobbing again, Elli groaned. "I guess that bestial Uton was correct in his statement that time long ago… Incest breeds within me…"

Near tears himself, Sage could never understand the pain that Elli sung of, but he began to feel her confused thoughts about the manner. Venturing towards her, stroking her skin with his pectoral and feeling her slight shiver at his touch, Sage cooed, "Elli? If you were to learn that most of your life was hidden from you, that you were not all that you were told to be, that you were not of this pod, would that aid in the passing of much of this uncertainty?"

Turning back to Sage, her tear-filled eyes pleading as did her song, "Do not lie to me Sage. I wish not to be led to false hopes and beliefs that you create to attempt in the passing of my sorrow…"

"Elli… Have I ever lied to you?" The female orca did not answer, just to gaze as if asking. And hoping. "I met with a pod, the Marble Gate, whom share a pact of union with ours. You are that pact Elli. When you were birthed in these waters, your mother Rana passed from you, as your nurture-mother Lokoni gave birth to a stillborn calf soon after. Starved, you sensed the milk Lokoni gave, the sign of mother, and you sought her out. Moved by your plight, Lokoni took you in and raised you as her own. You are of Marble Gate origin, not White River, as I am full-blooded."

Tilting her head, Elli dared to hope. The story seemed fanatical, but yet in her heart, it seemed true. "I… I don't know what to believe," Elli turned away again, swimming back into her waters, allowing Sage the access he'd always been privileged with once more. "My logic calls that you lie, yet my heart begs that the truth is in your song. I am unsure…"

"Listen to the heart," answered an older, wiser call before Sage could reply. Slowly approaching was the elderly Gol, his appearance seemingly determined by fate. "The heart never lies Elli, though the mind will to hide truths it refuses to believe. But the heart never lies for it knows not how to lie."

Turning from Gol to Sage, Elli's eyes were full of mystification. "My heart calls that Sage speaks truth… But, the story still seems so fixated, that I cannot fully believe…"

With a gentle smile in his elderly eyes, Gol whispered, "If you believe not the song of a best friend, would the song of an elder be more suffice? Happen it did Elli, for I was there that fateful night, where Marble Gate and White River became one with the adoption of a calf that was of one pod, of two pods. The calves' name was the ancient word for 'unity' which is the word _elli_… You are that union…"

As Gol's song finished, tears flooded Elli's eyes again, tears of happiness and sorrow. She was upset that her true past had not been told, but balanced with this was the happiness that her love was not fully forbidden by the bonding of blood. She wept as Sage risked the chance to side along her, providing him for her comfort. "Had I ever known…" she wailed into her friend. "I never would have doubted of and hoped for ill news of you… I'm so sorry Sage…"

Cooing gently, Sage hummed a song taught to him by the humpback whales. It was a carol of great feelings and emotion, but it brought on great happiness as it echoed through the waters. His journey had allowed him to aid in the anguish of many with gentle songs of soothing and peacefulness as taught by the elder and gentler clairvoyants of the baleened whales.

Whence the hymn concluded, still choking slightly on her song, Elli whispered, "Your song… I love your songs of many origins." She paused to blow, exhaling as her true feelings were released. "I love you Sage, with all my heart… I want to be the one beside you. Beside you for forever and a day…"

"And together you can be," Gol smiled gently with his eyes again at the two lovers. For an age, the elder had seen this day approaching, and had dared to hope, and pray he'd live to be one to sing the hymn. Two calves he remembered from the moment they first witnessed one another, a bond between them forged from the magic of creation. "Our ancestors did not use to spread their young as far as we do today, and even to this day, some very few of our kind indulge within the ancient ceremony of nuptials to forever bond members of two separate pods together for life… The code is not set rules to live by. They are mere guidelines to help light the way of life, similar to the moon…"

There was a long pause as Sage waited Elli's reply. But reply there was none, other than the shiver of expectancy, awaiting the word from Sage. Daring a glance at her eyes, he saw her glance to him, hope and loving exploding from them, her sadness melted with the warmth of his love.

"Then let us be wed," Sage crooned simply to Gol under the pale light of the moon, his eyes closed at the touch of Elli's body against his.

"Indeed, let us unify once and forever," Elli droned herself, her mind switching from loathing, to loving, to loathing again and to finally loving one last time. "I want to be yours forever Sage, as I want you to be mine eternally."

Dipping his head and closing his ancient eyes, Gol began a chant as the two orca lovers, whom were instantly moved by the song, danced together under the light of the pallid moon, the stars of Delphinius smiling down upon them as the soft tears of heaven parted to reveal the spirits of the skies. Neither orca had heard the song, nor had they danced as they did that night before, but the song of matrimony commanded over them a power that seized their very bodies, as if affable demons the song contained controlled their bodies in a delicate ballet only they knew.

As Sage and Elli danced, swimming in circles around each other, breaching from the waves at their moments of song and swimming alongside belly-to-belly, the song commanding their complete and utter attention to their movements, other pod-members, such as Okura, Keeki, Bria, Ngau, Kiera and soon the entire pod, came to watch this ancient ceremony that few indulged within.

And all the while, Gol sang the song over and over, serene with all that happened around him;

"_Toomu farri ri chichichi washani,_

_Laguni eh bus kako poapoi wuiss._

_Delphinius runn ban loloi seenai,_

_Sage nooi voka sasasu herere._

_Elli nooi voka sasasu herere._

_Folorn justao kil kil kill,_

_Were yoyou pyrosan yayan._

_Hesa. Hesa. Hesa nui."_

And all the while as the pod watched and Gol hymned, Sage and Elli whispered their private vows to one another, their hearts intertwining as one.

"I'll never leave you behind again Elli…"

"As I will never your side, my Sage… Forever and a day… Forever and a day…"


	20. Crimson

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Crimson**

To Elli, this was the end. The end of Sage's adventures, the end of her suffering, the end of her calf-hood and the end of her many beliefs of the world.

To Sage, it was the beginning. The beginning of something grand, the beginning of a new life, the beginning of a chance of redemption and the beginning of being eternally Elli's.

But, for both Sage and Elli, also it was the beginning of the end.

Sage was too young to give the life to a calf, as Elli was thought to be too young to sire, though there had been instances of younger females than she before bearing calves. But to neither lover, calves were not of importance yet, for both were too innocent of mind and heart to sire.

Nonetheless, the unbreakable bond never separating them, from waters of the pod to Sage and Elli hunting the colony of nearby seals, with Sage the now expert, killing and bringing the prize back to his spouse. The sharing of simple gifts such as this had consumed the last eight days since both had been wed.

Sage only ever left Elli's side to converse with his mother and his sibling Tiamat. Sometimes Sage would take Tiamat alone and sing, play and get to know her. To Sage, Tiamat was special as she darted around, playing games and chittering away in innocence.

From a small distance, Elli would watch with a niggling within her skull that brought titters of laughter to her song as she considered what she saw…

Sage sung to none what he'd spoke of with the Asterite. Nor of his 'brother' Ecco. Caught up in the thrill of marriage to Elli, Sage cast his entire journey aside to experience the joys of union. Never did he pay the nagging at his song a moment, for he refused to focus on anything but his love.

But whispers have ways of spreading.

And the past catches up on those who try to run away.

Upon the day of the horrific discovery of destiny, both Sage and Elli passed through the pod and the floating floes of white waters, singing praises and greetings to pod members as they drifted together, under the mist coated skies of the early morn, when another figure intercepted them in their purposeless search.

"Greetings song-master Gol," Sage dipped his head, splaying his pectorals in respect. "What honour do I have of your audience today?"

The eyes of the old one were fierce and stone. "You will come with me Sage. There is much we must sing of together…"

"I shall accompany Sage," Elli declared sharply before Sage could answer, her voice firm. "Your disciple I was once too, so what Sage must learn, I may learn moreover…"

Disappointment in his frail old eyes, Gol nodded, "Indeed, come you may if you must. But I wish to sing to Sage of his responsibility as song-master of the pod… Follow me if you will, to the edge of the wastelands where we may sing alone…"

Travelling alongside Gol, both orcas soon reached the frozen wastelands, the location Sage had emerged those few days before. The song of the pod was far and faint, and the waters rushed with a mystic feeling of new life and honours to be sung.

Turning to Sage and Elli, Gol spoke of great importance. "The role of song-master Sage, is to preserve the song of past intact and to gather new songs to add to the melody. Events of great and grave importance must be added upon the melody, such as the birthing of a calf. The song-master must record down the history of the pod as it passes and pass it onto another, before they passes to the end… the beginning, so as the song may always be sung…" Gol paused, his song weaker and older than Sage remembered.

In his absence, it seemed as if Gol had aged a considerable number of years over the one that Sage had spent in self-discovery. Sage the earlier day had been conversing with Okura as Elli with Kiera, and Sage had asked Okura how old Gol was out of his simple curiosity for the elder song-master. "I know not," Okura had answered flatly. "But I do know he was near adulthood and song-master whence I was born, which is a terrible age for a male to live…"

It was a known fact to Sage, that females ruled the pod more than males, for the males lived fewer years than a female did. Indeed, Sage had learned of a male sibling to his mother's mother, whom had passed to the end… the beginning long before his birth. Okura was considered the main pod-master by many, but he always fell whim to his sister, Kiera's callings.

"The song is our way of life, and as long as the pod of White River still lives, the song can never die or our pod will be lost among the waters. The past is looked upon for guidance and wisdom for shaping the future, to avoid repeating the same mistakes over," Gol continued, his voice weak. "And now, as the song-master before me, and the master before him and his precursors, I sing the mantra of White River to you Sage, the new song-master of White River…"

From this note, Gol blew one massive blow and began his ancient croon. Mystified, both Sage and Elli were lost to the song, unable to hear anything but the majestic notes of the song of White River. It began with the forming of the pod, a conflict between a greater pod that saw several ancestors break and settle within the frozen waters, beginning the legacy.

Births and deaths of members were told. Births of calves that had names of ancestors Sage never heard of before were sung with high notes of glee and wonder, as with calves that did not survive the passage through the birth canal were sung with great sorrow. Deaths were sung of mixes of anger and confusion and sorrow, as deaths of old age, sneaking upon a dreaming bull or cow or in the form of other, as the hungry ones or falling earth or poisoning of food.

Migrations and travel sung with the wonders discovered upon the journey. Lost members returning were sung of great celebration. Those forever lost were sung with wonder of their fate. Tides and tides, moons and years of eons of existence all rolled into a majestic melody that Sage gulped down thirstily, recording the song to his memory…

Then, the song mentioned the pact of union between Marble Gate. Then the birth of a special calf bore of the female Keeki and then…

It stopped.

The song was not completed, but ended abruptly. Gol tilted his head in fear as Sage shook his visions clear and glanced in disbelief. It was nearing twilight, the entire day having been spent recording a song of ages down in his mind. Flicking his eye to Elli, he saw the same shock in her eyes that the entire light of day was ending from hearing a song that consumed complete attention.

The skies danced a red that sent chills down Sage's dorsal. Elli sensed his fear, nuzzling against he to calm her own fears, as Gol glanced and whispered, "The skies glow red and the water reflects. The song of the pod is silent, yet call of the hunt there was not… I fear something has happened in our absence." His aging eyes flashed to Sage and Elli, "We must return at once. Quickly, we must return to the pod…"

Racing on flying flukes, a horrendous sight welcomed them to the bay. The surface was thick with crimson, as bodies floated around, some clinging to life, others claimed by the darkness of death. The sight caused Sage to seize his muscles, coming to a complete stop as he stared, aghast with the scene that unfolded before his eyes. He did not hear the incredulous comment, "By all that is holy… A Crimson Tide…" from Gol, or the macabre scream that escaped from Elli, his mind upon the scene of slaughter before he claiming his song in silent observation of cold, cold murder.

The largest of the pod were floating, bleeding and bled. Wounds of great viscosity coated their skins, deep, brutal and many in descriptions, revealing bone and internal organs. A few of the pod, Sanh and Seniti two that Sage identified underneath their disguise of wounds, lay within a school of their own entrails, their eyes cold and lifeless.

But the small, the calves and adolescences, were no-where among the corpses. No sign of the innocent young were in the blood stained waters. Bria, Tiamat, Ngau and the others…

The song was silent, there was little sound than the occasional weak inhale and exhale from a dying pod-mate, as the waves of red slowly floated unmoving, tranquilly…

Dead…

"Mother!" Sage called out frantically, as he realised he'd regained his song, as he fought his revulsion as he charged into the blood-stained waters. "Mother! Tiamat! Mother! Sister!"

"Mother! Mother!" Elli called, her song as terrified and afraid, as she broke from Sage to search for her own survivors in the tide of crimson.

"Pod-masters! Okura! Kiera!" Gol summoned as he plunged into the red.

Nudging the bodies that carried lesser wounds, Sage discovered only dead relatives as he searched in vain for his lost mother and baby sister, daring to hope that they may just be… An echo of mournful howl resounded through the silent bay as Elli happened upon Lokoni, her nurture-mother for her entire life, passed to the end… the beginning.

"Sage!" barked a voice, the song of the master Gol. Rounding towards the sound of the voice, Sage gave a cry of joy as he found his mother as Gol moved past her, hidden within the cloud of scarlet that she floated within. Her eyes still glistened a weak, yet determined spark of life as they lay wet with tears.

"Mother! Mother!" Sage gasped as he approached. He dared to hope, his mind pleading that she would live somehow and he'd care for her until her wounds recovered. But his heart whispered that this would be the final time he would experience her love alive.

Keeki's body was heavily wounded, with deep marks of red scrawled upon her body. Her right side of her face was near slashed off by teeth marks, mostly red flesh than black and white skin, as her dorsal was impaled along with the lower half of her left body. So much fury and anger inflicted upon her body, tearing the body into a barely recognisable condition.

In the silent waters, Sage could hear the slow drumming of a dying heart, deep within the bosom of the one who had breathed life to him, all those long, long years before…

"Mother!" Sage pleaded, his voice worried and fearful as tears welled within his eyes, asking questions he already knew the answer to. "Mother, will you be alright, please say you'll be alright…"

The dying body of Keeki gave a shudder, as a weak and forced song whispered, "T-T-Tiamat…" The song was not from exhaustion of fighting the claiming death, nor of the emotion, but rather of the song itself paralysed within her.

"T-Tiamat?" Sage asked stupidly, his eyes now wet with tears. "W-Where is she mother? I-I-I'll bring her to you…"

Keeki seemed to struggle on her song again, this time emotion aiding in the distortion of the song, "G-g-gone… S-swallowed by… M-m-m-monster…" the large female blew in collapse. Her time was ending swiftly and she had little left to hold. "G-glad… Y-y-you are… s-safe my… S-Sage…" Blowing again, sending flecks of red into the red sky, Keeki's eyes rolled around in her sockets. "Protect… Protect…" Keeki's breathing grew rash, fast and hoarse. "Des… Destiny… You are… Dest… Dreams of…"

But Keeki never finished her song. Her eyes collapsed, movements ceased and peacefulness set in as the slow beat of the heart ended, giving way to another long piercing howl of utmost anguish. Tiamat was gone, and so was his mother, Keeki.

Sage was alone again, this time with no hopes of a pod to return upon.

Or a mother's love.

As the orca wept, nuzzling against the deceased body for the comfort, for the whispers, for the vain hopes that she still lived, and but slept, feeling his touch to bring her back to the realm of the living once more, the song of another was heard over the silence.

"M-m-medusa… Like… medusa…" gasped a weakened song of Kiera, the matriarch.

Knowing that the past had to be left behind, Sage slowly, and reluctantly, shrinked away from his mother's carcass, his shrine of loving and home and everything that was important to Sage forever departing from his soul, to be left in the crimson tide.

Sobbing his tears, he found a weeping Elli, unable to control her own tears as she glanced around the scene of paramount carnage that their peaceful bay had melted into. Next to her, caressing her with his pectorals was Gol, who looked near tears himself, but refusing to cry yet as the song was still to be sung.

In a cloud of deep cerise before Gol and Elli, floated the body of Okura belly-up, the mighty pod-master defeated as his eyes gazed an eternal stare of serenity. With slashes of teeth and impalements throughout his body, his left eye bore a long scar and a blinded left eye, mirroring the markings of Wind that Okura long ago gave his friend. The mighty Okura, whom Sage had spent many a day singing of hunts and learning of battle with in his younger youth lay conquered.

Next to him, clutching her life strong, was Kiera. Wounds of horror tattered her body, spilling her red into the waters, ever so slowly. She too struggled with her song, but her sturdy fighting made it possible for her to speak more than Sage's mother did.

"S-snuck up on… us. It… It struck with… tendrils that… numbed and paralysed… It-It then devoured… the young ones… the calves… and adole… adolescents… as its… m-m-master," Kiera's song grew harsher and her breathe shorter. "Master… a-attacked us in our… our state of… weakness… None could… move… or scream in… pain… And then… then… Uton… Uton… he… he attacked… attacked…" Kiera's eyes began to roll madly as her song began to babble nonsense rhymes of youth.

"Look away," Gol ordered Sage and Elli fiercely as Kiera howled in agony, the madness of death beginning to claim her soul. Elli turned, but Sage did not, his eyes fixed upon the psychosis of pain that wrought Kiera. "Look away!" barked Gol, his old eyes fierce and demanding. "Never before have had I ordered you Sage, but now I do. Now turn!"

Turning, the mind tormented Sage for a moment, before he sensed the swift movement from Gol's elder body moving aside and the shrill scream of Kiera that fell dead within a moment of its appearance. Tears welling in his eyes again, Sage knew what had just transpired though he did not see.

He turned his head enough to see Gol release his death grip upon the melon of Kiera, her body limp and eyes calm in the peace of death. His song mournful and low, Gol whispered, "Never in all my tides in the sea, did I ever think a Crimson Tide would befall the pod of White River. Upon my final days it is great sorrow for this to occur…" Howling a long note of low key sorrow, despair and defeat, Gol howled at the disappearing light and the appearing moon that replicated red, as Sage and Elli joined him in his carol…

A carol to pass the entirely pod of White River to the end… the beginning…

_The victims of the Crimson Tide…_


	21. Reflection

**Chapter Twenty**

**Reflection**

_What is it that can be seen in you? Do I see truth? Do I see lies? Do I see fear? Do I see courage? Do I see honour? Do I see shame? What is it that I see in my-self that others cannot see? And what is there that they see, which I cannot focus upon to observe to myself?_

Sage stared at his reflection upon a floe of ice; pondering the same thoughts he pondered what an age of the sea ago seemed. Long since had it been since Sage had seen his own face, and now, he didn't know what he could see…

Scars and marks twitched his face, and the growth had outsized his younger self, but even still, Sage still could see within his current reflection, the face of the younger Sage, whom loved life, and never feared. It hurt Sage to remember that calf, though it seemed so long, long ago that he was that young.

For three days, Gol had led the last two members of White River in circles, an aimless migration that had no destination. Few songs were sung between them, each orca in their own state of mourning.

Confused and deep-rooted in his thoughts, Gol could only think, humming songs to himself about what had happened to White River and what was to happen to the song now. Gol was unsure of what to do, and sung songs of the past to seek guidance to the future…

Elli refused to look at Sage. Her eyes constantly were full of tears, unable to handle the emptiness that she felt without the song of the pod to surround and comfort her. Sage was unsure if she blamed him for the Crimson Tide, or if she was still mourning, but it deeply hurt him that his mate refused to look him eye-to-eye.

Meanwhile, as Gol wandered and Elli mourned, Sage reflected. He looked back at everything and saw how it came to be, how it all happened and how it all could end…

Sage was certain of one thing. The Crimson Tide was the work of the monster that had chased him into the cavern of the Asterite. The giant medusa, with a mouth wide enough to swallow a young orca whole sounded the description he remembered of the monster.

But a master Kiera had mentioned in her dying song… Who was this monster's master?

Kiera had also mentioned Uton attacked someone. Uton had vowed to one day rule the seas, be the ultimate master, and with such a beast as the one who could cause a Crimson Tide upon a pod of fiercely trained hunter orca, there was a very good chance Uton would become his claims.

Sage knew it. He just knew Uton was the monster behind this carnage…

Or was he?

The hauntings of the Asterite continued to nag at Sage's mind. _Should you go now, fleeing your destiny, lives will be lost._ the Asterite had warned. Was this truly the fault of Sage? Had he brought the Crimson Tide down upon his own pod?

No. It was impossible. Just because Sage refused to suppose the Asterite's words was no reason for he to believe this was _his_ doing…

Or was it?

Shaking his head again, Sage glanced towards Elli and Gol. The elder male was off in his songs again, as Elli floated at the surface, little life within her bereavement body.

Sage turned his head to the floe again, watching his reflection.

_Was it truly your fault?_ he questioned the manifestation upon the ice, gazing at the near indistinguishable star markings upon the chin. _Could all this have been avoided, had you accepted your fate? Accepted your-self as a Seer? As a hero?_

_Never. This was to happen no matter what…_

_Things don't happen by chance. Because I fled, I caused death…_

_Uton is the one who caused death! The Crimson Tide is not my doing!_

_The Asterite is all-knowing. It is older than Gol and knows better… It warned you…_

_I did not kill my pod!_

_Not directly, but you did aid in their path to annihilation…_

"It's my fault!" screamed Sage as he burst into tears, unable to take the conflicting of his conscience and heart anymore. The to and fro of verbal warfare within his body was too much. He had to choose a side and stick to it. And as Gol claimed once before, the heart never lies…

Sage's heart told him that he was partly to blame for this…

Sage's wail broke Gol from his trance and Elli from her mourning, both of whom rushed to their friend's side to support him. Unsure they were of what he wailed for, but support him they would do…

"It's ok Sage," Gol whispered to him, his song calming and soothing. "The Crimson Tide was of no-ones fault, for these things sometimes…"

"No!" Sage snapped as his tear filled eyes burning with rage as he back-finned from them. "No… It's all my fault they all died before their time. It's my fault my sister will never experience life. It's my fault my mother no longer breathes, as with the entire pod… It's all my fault!"

Tilting his head in wonder, Gol questioned, "And pray tell young Sage, how is it your fault?"

"Because I refused to listen to one wiser than you," Sage glowered, his gaze of hatred aimed at him-self, not Gol. "I neglected the wisdom of the ancient Asterite, and in doing so caused the deaths of the entire pod! It is my fault for not accepting my destiny…"

Elli stared on, her face full of perplexity, as Gol watched with eagerness. "You encountered the legendary Asterite, yet you never sang of it? Why hide such an honour to your name?"

"Because the Asterite claimed I was a Seer," Sage growled, his tear-filled eyes still crying as his hatred for himself burned through them. "It told me I was a chosen one to challenge this beast that killed our pod, but I refused to believe it… I refused to believe I was in the same line as the hero Ecco, as a Seer…"

"But," Elli ventured forward, her song gentle. "If you were of the same line as Ecco, would you not need to be a dolphin?"

Tossing his head, Sage snapped, "The line of Seer extends through all children of Delphinius. A Seer is chosen to be the hero to save the planet, and is marked with these," he tilted his body up so the markings upon the chin were visible. "Accursed stars. I am a Seer, and because I refused to believe in that fact, the pod has paid the price for my gaffe…"

There was a pregnant, deathly silence as Elli and Gol digested Sage's words, but before either Elli or Gol could answer, Sage made their minds up for them. "Uton is the one to blame for the killing, and I'm the one to blame for allowing it to happen." He blew heavily at the surface, exhaling demons as well as stale air from his body. "This I can do only alone and thus I ask you not to come along. I bid you, song-master Gol and Lady Elli, farewell. And this time I don't think I'll return…"

Turning on his flukes, Sage began to travel towards the open seas, towards where he'd find the grotto of the Asterite, and plead for another chance to redeem himself as a hero and protect all those that still lived within the seas.

"Sage! Wait!" called a voice. The sweet tones of Elli, who raced up past him and cut him off. Her eyes looked hurt and her song faltering, "Do you believe you caused the Crimson Tide through your actions?"

Lowering his gaze, Sage replied, "Yes."

Pause. "How do you feel about that?"

Sage lifted his head again, tears welling his eyes, "I never wanted anything like this ever. If I could turn back time I would prevent it, but unlike the hero Ecco, I'm unsure I can. But I can't live with myself knowing that I could have prevented it from causing more Crimson Tides if I accept my fate now…"

Elli lowered her gaze, tears welling in her eyes. There was a long silence between them, before Sage attempted to move past. "Do you remember our vows?" she asked, blocking his escape once more.

Surprised, Sage replied, "Y-yes…"

Looking up, Elli's eyes burned with a passion Sage had never seen. "I promised to be beside you for forever and a day Sage. Forever and a day. Even if you are a Seer, that vow is something I hold to myself and will continue to hold, an unbreakable bond." She blew, her eyes passionate. "I will be beside you, no matter what you may be, for you are mine Sage, as I am yours."

Tears welling within him again, Sage nuzzled his head affectionately against Elli's. Her faith in him was something that even Sage could not understand, but she believed in him and his destiny. And no matter what, she would stand beside him.

A deeper rumble called for attention, as Gol approached, breaking apart the happy couple. "As you can see Sage, I made an excellent choice in the heir to the song. You look at mistakes of the past and aim to correct them for better future. Though the future of White River may be finished, the future of the world awaits and you are willing to learn… But blame you not, do I for the Crimson Tide. Accepting such a fate as you have is not an easy choice and you made the wrong choice, but are willing to right the wrongs…" The old one blew at the surface. "I have little time left within me, but in either body or spirit, I will be alongside you…"

Sage glanced to Elli, to Gol and to Elli again, tears welling within his eyes for the numerous time that very day, knowing that he was not blamed for the Crimson Tide, and that even now they stood alongside he that faced much.

"Thank you Gol, Elli… Thank you…"


	22. Destiny

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Destiny**

The travel was made at breakneck speed, for Sage was fearful of what else may come of the monster and master if he wasted time. There was little time to dream, eat or sing as the three orca raced through the waters of the world, seeking the open waters where the Asterite had summoned Sage. Exhaustion plagued them, but they ignored their bodies pleads to haste in seeking the wisdom of the elder.

To Sage, the speed was easy to maintain, for his flukes were used to such speeds from his journey that had transpired not so long ago. Gol surprised Sage greatly with his speed, though he swam on borrowed time, his aged flukes traversed at a speed that surprised. But Elli was the one to fell behind, her muscles having not yet expanded enough for her to charge the distances that either Sage or Gol charged upon. Often, both Gol and Sage would have to turn back and find Elli who'd dropped behind.

Several times as they passed serene inlets, brights and bays, Sage suggested Elli remain and wait for their return, but the female was stubborn in her vow not to leave her mate alone. In his heart, this devotion to him made Sage soar, as he knew how much she truly cared for he. Pausing for only moments at these bays, the orcas would swiftly snap up any life giving fish and move on.

The seas began to swim in fear the last of White River noticed as they trekked the waters, with few singers venturing out to welcome or converse with them. Indeed, even the pod of Okarena had been found nowhere, their songs of ego silent and absent. But as they travelled further, dolphins and whales greatly avoided separation, as songs of fear of a giant medusa and dark singer began to spread, the pods pulling tighter and tighter together.

As Sage finally drew near the mating grounds of the ancient Blue whales, the darkness of the night deep within its cycle, he knew he was nearing his goal of the grotto. But the only fear was that Sage had been led more or less with the song of the Asterite into the cavern deep below, and without the guidance he was unsure if he'd find the lair again, from where to dive into the vast abyss below to find the channel to the ancient one.

_Fear not Seer, for we will aid and guide as long as that is your goal… You are above your purpose and should dive from here…_

"Who said that?" barked Elli as they miniature pod drew to a stop, her voice fearful at the paradox song that did not sing. Her song was shattered, as with the rest of her body. All three orca had sunken bellies, strained muscles and panting songs, but determination drove them onwards.

"The Asterite," murmured Sage, his voice low and hissing. The Asterite would guide him and help him, but it didn't mean Sage had to like it. He turned to face Elli and Gol, "The passage runs long and deep, and there is little air down these breathless passages. I would…"

"If it is your goal to be rid of me," Elli snapped back, her song firm, forgetting her fatigue. "You may stop singing now. As I stated long before, I will not and cannot leave you. I will join you in your audience with this Asterite so as I can hear it my-self, that you are indeed a Seer…"

Turning to Gol, the elder male's body looked more exhausted, and Sage knew he was nearing his time to pass on to the end… the beginning, anytime soon. The hastened journey had claimed more age from his already decayed body. "I too will accompany you."

Blowing, Sage frowned slightly, but in his heart again it beamed. "Fill your lungs full and then some," Sage ordered as he drew in air, expanding his lungs to their maximum capacity. "And be prepared to move fast, for the chance for more air is few and far between."

As soon as Sage clamped down his blowhole shut, he pushed his flukes and dived into the abyss below, knowing that this was the way to the cave of the mythical beast that had ruined his life. As he dived, he swept his sonar over, seeking anything that he recognised from before to the entrance to the maze of tunnels that guarded the prophet below.

The jutted rocks, the strange plants and then below, a larger hole which was the entrance, widened with aid from the monster prior. Tilting his body, Sage moved towards the hole, sensing Elli and Gol mimic his motions as he did so, into the vertical passage that led down.

Replaying Foxin's song within his head, Sage moved down each passage as it commanded. Down into the abyss, left into the tunnels, down the shaft and right into the passage… "Sage!" whined Elli, her voice growing fearful. "I'm afraid so closed in. And I need air…"

"Just a little further…" Sage ordered Elli and Gol as he moved into the room with the air-pocket at last. Rising to refill his lungs, he heard Elli and Gol do the same, drawing in the musty air that nonetheless filled their lungs. The darkness meant that Sage only saw a little of his friends, but he knew they were there. "This way…" Sage continued as he dove down the perpendicular shaft below.

Traversing the three lefts and then down the longer corridor, life of all sorts scattering from the three intruders to their eternal rock tomb domain, Sage witnessed the rainbow effect on the wall and his heart both leapt and sunk. He was back to the chamber of the Asterite…

Erupting into the cavern, the desire for air evaporated and new surprises as his belly felt full and his exhaustion vanished, Sage glanced up at the creature of spherical origins, continuing its rotation of colours. A gasp of amazement escaped Elli, as Gol sung a long note of awe and disbelief, exclaiming, "The Asterite…"

_Welcome, Elli, mate of Sage and Gol, song-master of White River. Indeed, we are the Asterite, and your companion Sage is as he has claimed to be, a Seer. We have eagerly awaited your return Sage, knowing that return you shall…_

"So you knew that the Crimson Tide was to occur and I was to be a survivor, yet you never told me?" Sage spat, his song rich in scorn and hatred. "I don't know if I should thank you for sparing me, or hate you forever for the pain you've caused…"

_The genocide of the pod of White River was most unfortunate,_ the Asterite whispered, its voice devoid of all emotion. _But had you accepted and not returned to your home waters without heeding your own calling, the beast would not have followed you to your waters and sought its vengeance against you upon your family…_

"So it is my fault," Sage snarled, turning to Elli and Gol who stared back at him, their faces neutral. He had saved their lives, but killed all the others. He closed his eyes as they began to wet with sorrow again. "I never should've returned home…"

"No. It was not your fault Sage," whispered Elli, her voice low for her mate to comfort him. Then, her gaze shifted to the Asterite and her song hardened, "You are to blame! You knew that this was to happen, yet you never warned Sage? My mother is dead, my family is dead… All we know is dead, because you refused to warn Sage of the results of his actions! And some sing of you as the great guardian of the children of the Earth! You could have spared our families lives at least!"

_We do not interfere!_ the globes shined a passion flame of colours, defending themselves from the attacking female. _Sage was warned of the outcome, and though we knew others would die from his actions, we had only suspicions that White River would be…_

"Then you still should have told me!" roared Sage, his song bellowing at the Asterite, causing the colours to slightly dim in shock. "You sit here, spinning around with your lofty ideals of not interfering or warning of your qualms and it causes death! You claim you protect life, yet you allow it to die!" The younger orca paused, his eyes darting over the creation of chaos. "You are indeed the biggest paradox of creation… You don't even know what it is you want…"

The globes remained silent, the shining dimming to nothing. Never before had a singer answered back to the Asterite and for the first time, the thought of being shouted down startled the creature. And Sage's words hit hard and true to the Asterite. As it continued its rotation of eternity, Sage and Elli glowered at the Asterite as it rotated silently their minds brewing with loathing and hatred.

Suddenly, a sphere exploded in an explosion of light, and Sage found himself seeing another world. He was flying within the realm of the sky, looking down upon a different world, the dry side. But the creatures upon the dry side weren't the creatures Sage had heard of before. They resembled large reptiles, as the stalked around the land, flew in the skies and swam in the seas…

_We cannot interfere, for the last time we interfered, all life almost ended. Great creatures of land and sea, reptiles of sizes existed in land, sea and air. But whence we tried to save a dying species, it broke the balance. The creatures we saved started to cause mass extinction of many others, for it had no predator to prey upon it and thus, we created a predator. But this too grew too powerful and soon, there was little to do, for the balance was thrown too far to gather again from our intrusion._

_Heartbroken we were as we were forced to exterminate all upon the world. But some survived; small creatures that was given the gift and grew into the many creatures that exist today. That was a gift, a miracle, unknown by us, for one of our globes of power were missing, sparing one species to grow and dominate. The mammal kind…_

_In fear of repeating mistakes, we look to the past and learn. If we interfere, we may cause such a mistake again, and we do not wish to cause planetary extinction once more…_

The vision ended as the light dimmed into the darkness of the cave.

_Mistakes have we made, and we turn to the past to avoid repeating, but it seems that even now, we still continue to mistake… We will aid you with the help that we can, but this task is mostly for you Sage. All we can do, is guide and aid, providing the information that you need to help…_

Watching Sage turned to Elli and Gol, to see what they thought. Elli blinked, her mind deep in thought, as Gol stared on, unable to remove his eyes from the Asterite.

_The creature you face is the larvae of a Vortex Queen. It seems that during the final battle against the Vortex; a singular egg was missed, which has recently hatched. The larvae must be stopped before it grows to a fully mature Queen, or else all may still be lost… We give to you Sage, all the knowledge we know of the Vortex kind…_

With shimmer of blue, the sphere that held Ecco's song within emitted a beam of light, striking Sage, and filling him with another new song. The song that Ecco sung of the Vortex kind, revealing everything that had been learnt about them. Their forms, weaknesses and strengths all recorded to Sage's memory to aid him in his combat. "And…" Sage began, seconds after the beam evaporated and he'd had time to recover. "What is it that I can do that no other can't?"

_The song… The song Sage injures the Queen. The song of all singers mixed into one melody can alone defeat the Queen, the reason Ecco and we summoned all singers to the final battle in his age. We know that the Queen is being fed by another… He is one who should never have been… The instance of chaos among order… The dark singer you will have to find an alternate means of conflict._

Sage glowered, knowing the monster that the Asterite spoke of.

_Even now, the dark singer and the infant Queen travel, on the hunt of one who opposed them at a time and escaped. The dark singer thinks the Vortex obeys his command, but it does so only to feed from his beliefs of its obedience in its time of weakness. Once the metamorphosis is complete, she will bring untold destruction upon our world, starting with the hand that feeds it._ The spheres shined as one as the Asterite paused, seeking answers for itself. _They approach the pods of two allies… You must save them, for within the pods we sense a great power yet to befall the world… _The spear of light appeared again and the teleportation ring appeared, expressing a window to a reef outside, bright with the orange light of approaching morn. _We mourn for the loss of the White River, we thank you for expressing our errors and we wish you the best of luck and pray that you will forever end the Vortex menace Sage… But be forewarned Seer, that you do not corrupt yourself with emotion for the Seer is a target of a foe much greater than we can handle… Your emotions… Do not abuse the use of your knowledge and powers in the heat of battle for anger, sorrow or upset or you will become a monster far worse than the dark singer…_

"I would never become a monster like that." Nodding, Sage turned to Elli and Gol. "Let's go…" Elli moved towards the ring, vanishing to the other side, but Gol remained still, staring at the Asterite with cold eyes. "No…" Sage whispered as he realized the age had at last caught up with Gol, the song-master's final resting place discovered.

_The song-master's heart was weak, and his body weaker. He passed soon after arriving. Fear not Sage, within this chamber, his song and his memory shall always remain a part of us…_ With these words, one of the dulled grey spheres shimmered and lit up green, Gol's memory forever part of the entity of the Asterite. _Now go! The fate of our world depends upon your actions…_

His destiny now written, Sage nodded, understanding the truth of the Asterite and what he had to do to prevent more Crimson Tides. Returning his eyes to Gol one last time, his mentor and friend, finally gone after so long…

"_Sui wayhi delta vho Gol ceesee hera,"_ Sage prayed as he swam through the portal, honouring the memory of his long teacher, who was at last at peace…


	23. Enemy

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Enemy**

Arriving in the waters of the reef, Sage found Elli floating nearby, waiting. She blinked for a moment in confusion before asking, "Where's Gol?" Sage did not answer, and Elli understood. No more words were spoken of Gol.

"Where are we?" Sage glowered as he spun his body around in the waters. He knew this reef, but couldn't place where he knew it from. A veil lay over the memory, and try as he could, Sage could not tear it down to answer his question.

The smaller fish, unable to understand the threat that befallen the waters continued with their meaningless existences to eat food, breed and be food. The reefs many colours dazzled the eyes of Elli, whom had only seen mostly white during her life.

There was a few moments silence before Elli pushed to Sage, "S-so you are a Seer? A chosen one, like the great hero Ecco once was…" Her song was flat, emotionless and almost sad. "I never thought that we would be like this together… The union calf between two pods and the hero of the seas… An irony beyond any other…"

"Indeed," Sage answered as he moved around the reef, trying to recall any points of reference to his memory. His mind toyed with the idea of fleeing alongside Elli, and staying together on the run from the monster and forgetting everyone else, but his conscience screamed no. In his heart, Sage knew that this was something that had to be done, no matter the cost.

Silence reigned again, as Elli then blurted, "What will we do after it's all over? It's not like we can return home and start a new pod. Too many memories," her voice began to crack with emotion. "I don't know what to do anymore…"

Sage paused from his searching to return to his mate. His eyes locked with hers, as he dreamed of what the future could hold. His dreams were blank and his mind numb. "I don't know either." Sage answered simply, his eyes unsure. "But for now, let us focus on defeating that Vortex thing. There will be no future for anyone if it…"

Sage cut off his song as a mournful, painful cry echoed towards them. A call of great pain, without words, but the feelings of trailing blood, loose flesh, open wounds and tired muscles filling every note of the howling cry. It was an orca song and a surprisingly loud one too.

Elli side-eyed Sage, her thoughts racing towards the identity of the pained one flashing doubtfully within her eyes. Sage's eyes were too concerned, for if it were true it meant all his planning and thinking was to be thrown to the tides.

Erupting into frenzy, Sage and Elli pumped their way towards the origin of the song, merely just from the coast of the reef and entering open waters. And as they approached, indeed it was as Sage had feared.

The owner of the strident song was none other than Uton.

"S-S-Sage? E-Elli?" the bull gasped as his injured eyes caught them. In his eyes, relief flooded and his song picked up a slightly more joyous note. "Thank the stars I am not alone…" Uncertain, neither Sage nor Elli approached too close, rather to observe the bully of their younger years with his wounds.

Tooth marks scraped upon the flesh, as the dorsal's tip was twisted badly, slash marks of some lethal weapon coating most of his body. Uton looked as if he'd at least been able to fight back at the creature that attacked him, unlike the pod whom were massacred.

"I came back to the pod, to beg for forgiveness…" Uton lamented, his song wailing. "My time alone was hard and learnt I did of the values of the pod… of life… I wanted forgiveness…" Tears, genuine tears; something Sage had never seen in Uton's eyes before welled. "I returned to a graveyard… A large monster, medusa-like devouring a calf, as an adult…" Uton stumbled in his stroke and his song.

Trusting, Sage moved forward, lifting the slightly larger pod-mate to the surface to breathe. Moments later, the other half of Uton was lifted as Elli joined in the aid. "Rest easy Uton," Sage sung, trusting with his heart than his memories and selfish desires to watch revenge. "You're safe now…"

"No…" Uton gasped, his song weak. "I attacked him and he came for me… I have been fleeing, but he chases a relentless pursuit… He still hounds on my flukes though I race around the waters in circles…"

The Asterite's words came back to Sage, _Even now, the dark singer and the infant Queen travel, on the hunt of one who opposed them at a time and escaped._ And Kiera's words of madness, of Uton attacking… They weren't meaning Uton was the monster's master.

Uton had stood against the beast on his own to save the pod. Uton had changed over the time he'd been alone, as Sage too had changed…

Uton was no longer a killer, but a hero as well…

A call appeared from the distance. A loud calling of what was going on, and if aid was required. Someone else had heard Uton's song of pain and was coming to the rescue. "Help us please!" Elli called out, her voice frantic. "We three are the sole survivors of the pod of White River! Please help us!"

At the song of Elli, a cacophony of screams, shouts and ghostly cursing was heard, and instantly Sage recognised the reef that he was near. This was the reef outside the sunken city, and the pod that heard their songs were none other than the Marble Gate pod!

Racing towards them were three large orca, one male and two female, their songs desperate. Wind, Gale and Foxin, no longer bloated with calf, hastened towards the three young ones. Wind's eyes lit up in fear as he saw the survivors, "Sage and two more calves are the only survivors? What of Okura, Kiera, Gol… All the others?"

"They are all gone Sir Wind," Sage panted from holding the bulk of Uton to the surface. "The elders have been massacred, as the young have been devoured… We are all that is left…"

Moving in to replace Sage and Elli, Wind and Gale supported the slightly smaller orca above the surface, as Foxin moved in to sweep the smaller Sage and Elli within her slipstream. Though it wasn't much, it helped provide with a little boost to their movements as she ushered them from the open waters ahead of Wind and Gale.

"We have been providing a haven for singers in this time of crisis," Wind called from behind. "The sunken city has provided a retreat that allows us to protect other singers. So far a pod of dolphins from nearby have seized the chance and others are on their way…"

Foxin took the rest of the tale as they hurried, one adult carrying two young within slipstream and with two adults supporting one young in the water as they began down the screaming passage of stone towards the ancient shrine of lost age. "The songs of the monster sing of the Vortex-kind of legend returned to the waters. We have started a haven to group in numbers, for the songs of legend claimed Ecco defeated the Vortex-kind with the aid of every singer in the world. The glyphs scream, but we know that we can endure the screaming over the dying…"

As Sage glanced ahead, he saw the city appear from the blue, the structures still crumbling and falling apart, though a pod of orca and dolphin now populated the waters. The glyph shards screamed in protest and Sage quietly whispered, "Be silent," and the glyphs fell quiet.

A sudden change of water pressure caused Elli to spin in the water in wonder, to scream, "Behind you!" as the monster charged towards Wind, Uton and Gale. Darting towards the surface, forcing Uton into a breach on their backs, Wind and Gale cascaded from the waters of life as the creature of death pursued them, screaming its hungry death cry.

A thick tendril struck the body of Wind, whom seized suddenly, bellyflopping back into the water heavily as Gale moved forward, Uton crashing back into the waters, crying out in fright and fear, thrashing in panic as he attempted to race away in his wounded state. Making a move, Sage was cut from Foxin, who barked, "Keep moving! They die for you, not for you to die for them!"

But the monster ignored Wind, charging after Uton, as a deathly cold song hissed of invisible origin, yet to Sage's memory, oddly familiar, "Yes, that's right… Get the orca that attacked us! Paralyse it and let me punish it!"

As Uton fled behind Sage, Elli and Foxin, Gale rounding upon the monster towards her anaesthetized brother Wind, the monster floated before them, the Vortex Queen's eyes set upon the injured orca that was Uton, cowering behind Foxin and his pod-mates.

Screams of shrill dolphin tongue and bellows of battle erupted from the orca as the mix of pods congregated upon the waters where the Vortex larvae fouled their aquatic world, with her invisible traitorous master approaching. The greedy eyes of the Vortex Queen flashed over all the prey. Dolphins and orca calves everywhere, food for her…

"I'll destroy you for what you've done to us…" Sage snarled at the monster, as the eyes of the Vortex rounded upon he, seemingly enthralled with the younger orca. It scanned his body with its eyes, as if looking for something.

Its eyes spotted his star markings…

Releasing a screech that hurt Sage's ears, the monster charged towards him, mouth gaping for her feast before her, when the song of the singer bellowed, "Enough! Wait!"

The Queen seized within her approach, turning to witness Gale pushing her limp brother to safety's reach beyond the rows of singers and the arrival of its master, the one who'd hatched it, raised it and was the prior mother slowly fluke its way down the corridor gate into the sacred city…

"All cringe before he that would rule the sea," the dark singer bellowed his announcement, his song echoing throughout the silent bay of sunken shrines. The song was familiar and the second Sage saw the shadow of the dark singer approaching, he saw it all fit together…

An instance of chaos… One that did not belong within the world he was in…

The glaring…

The hatred…

The accusations…

The disappearance long ago…

"So Sage, the next in line of Seer," sneered the singer, his long tooth pointing dangerously towards Sage, pointing and accusing, as his power-mad eyes glowered towards the gathering of orca and dolphin at the legendary Atlantis, his speckled skin glinting in the light of morning. "Again our tides cross…"

The sane among the madness…

Nartec the narwhal restrained the Vortex Queen.


	24. Confrontation

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Confrontation**

Sage glared as the elder narwhal approached, sneering within his eyes. The surprised and afraid eyes of dolphins and orca round stared, unsure and un-understanding. Elli gabbled in fear, as Uton cringing behind them growled.

Several healing tooth scrapes revealed Uton's damage inflicted upon dark singer, his left side reddened slightly over the spotted skin of before. Nartec glowered, his eyes flashing a dangerous hint of intelligence within them, as he slowly moved towards the conclave of singers, as his pike lazily pointed from singer to singer, as if accusing.

"I suppose," Nartec derided, his song mockful and near laughing. "You wish of an explanation to my deeds, and of my intentions do you not? For an explanation is always requested for a singer that steps out of line, is it not exiled Sage?"

Scowling, Sage snapped, "And of what use is it to us, if your intention is but to kill us all?"

"Oh, but to the contrary my demon dolphin," Nartec mocked, his eyes dangerously locked upon Sage as his tusk rounded to its target, as Nartec drew level with the large abomination that obeyed his whim. "I intend not to kill all these singers before us. I merely aim to kill the one who attacked us…" His eyes glanced down upon Uton. "And the only one who can stop us… You.

"But regardless you want it or not," Nartec continued, blowing in lazy gait as a twisted grin spread across his jaws. "I shall tell you." There was a long pause from, Nartec before he began his long winded tale, whispers and growlings from the singer behind and motions to move forward and eat from the larvae, "Among my people, the narwhal, we start to go insane at an early age, for the visions of vengeance are implanted within our brains at an early age from the songs of the elders. I was not part of the pod at this time, for my mother had bore me within the icy paths where she breathed live to me, but soon more drowned.

"Unsure of where I was, I was found by a pod of beluga, which took me in for their generous natures of their kind. They sung to me, nursed me with the mother with a calf already and shielded me from the songs of madness with their songs of ego. When I was of age that my tooth began to erupt from my jaw as you see it today, I abandoned those to seek my own kind of the narwhal.

"What I came across was a species driven mad. My entire lineage were insane creatures of burden from every other singer in the world! I grew angry, yet I did not follow them in their slipstreams to become full of the decay of insanity. Rather, I observed and learnt, growing more and fuller of rage…

"Then, a chance came. I was able to express my own worth, challenging the elder Oracle of the narwhal for his title role. I had learnt to control my rage and frustration and channel it through fighting, than to bottle it within and go mad. I slaughtered the elder Oracle within seconds; my first blood shed, but not to ever be my last.

"As the Oracle, I was given reign over the shrine, the skeleton of the legendary Big Blue and protection over the Stone of Ages that we narwhal worship." The eyes of Nartec glowered to Sage once again, sinister dwellings deep within the pupils. "The stone I discovered was an egg. The last Vortex egg in the entirety of the universe was within my control, and all I had to do, was hatch it.

"I tried everything, but nothing worked. And then, something happened one night. As if drawn by fate, for its eternal foe had indeed arrived at the same time, it hatched. The larvae began a desperate search for food, and I provided, teaching it to obey my command as I fed it with my own actions. Trespassers within our domain were brought to the chamber to feed the infant, which began to grow…

"After several seasons, I was brought someone who startled me. I had learnt of the songs of Ecco and of the Seer lineage he hails from, for I wanted to make sure that nothing could stop me… A young orca, with the star markings of the Seer arrived and requested songs…

"How I knew this was too good to be true," Nartec sneered, glowering at Sage who stared back with equal viscosity. "The next Seer, the only one who could stop me within my grasp. The infant sensed your power within you Sage and cowered within the skull of the Big Blue, for it was still too weak to challenge you and though I stared, commanding it to attack, attack it did not.

"I allowed you to pass unscathed, for I wanted it to be the one to kill you, but I knew that now was not the time. Not yet. For the infant feared you, and knowing that you could combat it; I could be rest assured that it would not rebel against me until it was time…

"I took her to the open seas, to feed greatly upon the vaster creatures and grow did she. Within a moon, the infant doubled in size, and smaller fish were replaced with dolphins and hungry ones. A foolish dolphin named Kia I remember was taken, thinking I was saving her from hungry ones…

"And then, I heard your song again. The Vortex feared you not anymore, and took to you, powerful and large enough to confront you at last, but somehow you escaped in the dark depths. After searching for many days, I returned to our waters to allow the Vortex to morph into its adult phase, but I was encountered by a strange beluga, which claimed of an orca that passed by not so long before. An orca of the White River pod, which sung with the song of many pods.

"I was not foolish. I saw this as my chance and attacked your pod. After murdering the pod of beluga, I moved towards the pod of White River. As the Vortex fed upon the infants and smaller, I meanwhile slew the rest of your family. No sign of you, but a lone figure appeared, attacking me from rage. I lashed back, and injured the orca fled, with we in pursuit, as we are now…

"So you see Sage, heir of the Seer, we simply cannot yet you live, lest you discover some way to end our alliance by destroying the Vortex. Under my control she…"

"The Vortex does not obey you!" Elli barked, her bulk pressed against her mate Sage for protection as she remembered the song of the Asterite. "You think you control it, yet it is the Vortex that controls you!"

Eyes darting to Elli, Nartec laughed as he saw her actions speak what his mind suspected. "So, the Seer has taken a mate… That is good. Better to break you and make you long for death than to fight one that is passionate to live…"

Growling a low orca growl, Foxin barked, "You act and sing as of the narwhal of the past! Since when do two murders give life? You think acting in this way to avenge your people will aid them in healing their minds and settling the past? No! The narwhal drive themselves insane and it is their fault. One day, when a calf steps up to be different, breaking the cycle of madness…" Foxin continued her speech.

"Stop it! Stop it! No! Come back!" a delphine voice from behind, among the others Sage heard squeal, as a smaller voice protested.

"Big brother Sage!" the squeaky small voice cried, flying towards Sage, who snapped his eyes back at once to see his 'little brother' Ecco charge him, squeezing between Elli and Sage. "You return! You return! Azure say you return!"

"Ecco, I'm glad to see you," Sage answered, his voice strict. "Now go back to Azure for now! You must stay away from this creature and me for now!"

"But, but…" Ecco protested, his eyes hurt.

"Do it!" Sage glared, his eyes fierce, as Elli stared back at the smaller dolphin with curiosity. With confused, hurt eyes, Ecco shrunk back alongside Azure, who nodded to Sage, the dolphin's honour directed towards the orca that had taken in the young one she watched over.

Glaring towards the Vortex larvae, Sage observed its gelatinous body, running through what the Asterite had told him of the powers of the song. With the mixing of the songs of dolphin, orca and narwhal, the creature moved uneasily, as if the songs hurt it. The skin of the front seemed to dry and harden from the song, as if it drained away the very fluids that the Vortex used to remain rubbery. Using its thick tendrils, it covered the front of its body that started to solidify, shielding its jelly bulk from the vibrations of the conversation, as its body pumped and eyes frenzied around, wanting to hunt and feed and kill.

"I tire of your preachings!" Nartec roared at Foxin, who was cut from her song. "You think I not heard these before you obtuse female! I care not for any beliefs of what _could_ change, when I **can** change everything now. I have the power, and I aim to use it…"

How could Sage use his song that melded every song of every singer, and assault the monster from all sides at once? Perhaps he could turn the creature into stone, drying all its bodily fluids and leaving behind just a husk of its former self? But how…?

"On killing innocent calves? You are none better than hungry one in the Bleeding Murder," Foxin snapped, her song strong and resolute. "How you can be called a…"

Could it work? Sage pondered as he observed the item lying abandoned, something forgotten, that could perhaps aid… It was worth a try…

"Enough Foxin," Sage spoke out, his voice calm and neutral. Fluking out from behind Foxin, Sage addressed Nartec himself, continuing to glower in the eye, but watching the Vortex larvae from his corner. "What Elli speaks is correct. The Vortex uses you Nartec, waiting for the moment where it is large enough for _you_ to be its next prey…"

"Carp bile," Nartec sneered, waving his tusk around in angry fashion. The effect of the narwhal race had began to take its toll on Nartec, slowly driving the narwhal mad with his thirst for power. He was beginning to ignore warnings that were painfully obvious. "It obeys me, for it knows me. I am its mother to it, and I control it!"

"Do you even know the life of the Vortex kind?" Sage asked, tilting his head as he blew. "I do, with aid from the songs of past. And they sing that the Vortex are very intelligent. This infant is a Vortex brood mother and will start to lay eggs after its metamorphosis, spreading the Vortex kind around the world to feed…"

"And I will control this legion!"

"You, Nartec, will be dead!"

"Enough of this!" the narwhal screamed, the Queen shuddering at the loud delphine song. "I came to kill the only one whom may stop me, and kill I shall!" Turning to the glutinous beast, Nartec ordered to the brood mother, "Kill him."

But the larvae did not move, turning its eyes to Nartec. The jaws opened, revealing the mandibles and gullet into the transparent monster, as a shriek was given. Fear flooded the eyes of Nartec as he saw that the Queen was no longer obeying his commands. The Queen clashed its soft, rubbery jaws together in an angry gesture, then rounded back towards Sage, the Seer with the mark that would stop her.

Releasing a loud blast of song, a melody composed with the chitter of the dolphin, the fluting of the orca, the barking of the narwhal, the crooning of the humpback, the rumble of the blue, the roar of the sperm and the grunting of the beluga, Sage sung. A song that never before any had heard as the orca repeated a loud composed tune that sung of a single word.

_Hope._

At once, the infant Queen went berserk at the sound. Screaming that caused many of the dolphins and orca nearby to cry out in pain, Sage drowned out the pain and forced his carol on. The larvae trashed as it faced the origin of the song, screaming her death cry as she lashed out with her thick, numbing tendrils.

Twisting his head down, Sage directed the song not at the monster, but at a shard of glyph. At once, the glyph lit a brilliant blue, started to vibrate rapidly and reflected the song, twice as hard at the larvae, which thrashed about screaming ever more at the pain it brought her soft, spineless body.

But the glyph did more than just rebound the song. It passed the song of hope to another shard, and then another, as these new shards of song reflected the song upon the Queen and passed it onto more glyphs to use against the monster, creating a web of vibration and song from the glyphs.

With another scream of rage, pain and fury, the Queen charged towards Sage, who was busy repeating the song over and over. The skin of the larvae was beginning to harden, turning a dull russet colour as it charged at Sage, prepared to end the song once and for all…

A new song appeared. Not of many, but of one, and the Queen thrashed back in pain, her tendrils lashing in a blind rage to assault the million and one ghosts that sung. The new song appeared next to Sage as Elli arrived, carolling a song of her undying love with as much strength and passion as the female could muster in her weakened, tired state.

And then, one by one, the dolphins and orcas, Wind, Azure, Gale, Foxin, Stone and the many, many others gathered, all carolled alongside, reflecting their songs at the glyphs which pulsated with raw power of the song towards the threat to their future. They sung of their undying love for their world and to end the evil that plagued it.

Uton stared around, the only silent in a sea of singers, remembering his words long before… _"You sing whiner. What powers are there in singing? The song is merely a tool used to hunt and for entertainment."_ He saw now, the raw power that the song held within, he witnessed the untapped strength that hymns contained, and then, for the first time in his life…

Uton sung with the pod with the passion that only a song-master could sing with.

Shattering screeching erupted from the larvae as it lashed about, its flesh transfiguring slowly from translucent gel to a rocky brown shell. The body grew harder to hold afloat and slowly the husk of the Queen began to sink towards the sandy floor of the sunken city. Wrapping its wisps around its body, the Vortex glowered one final time at Sage, who stared back as the last of its body, the eyes were consumed with the ever-growing plague that devoured it…

Sage did not understand the language of the Vortex kind, but he did know one thing he could read from those eyes of the larvae before they hardened over…

_This time… You win…_

The sinking crust of the Vortex landed upon the sand, stirring the ancient grounds with its heavy rock-like body. Indeed, the entombed larvae looked little more than a large rock now. The glyphs repeated their final verse of the song as the singers all around, congregated at the city's edge, stared in amazement, their own songs all dying.

Leaving Elli's side for a moment, Sage risked the chance to observe the stone that had been the Vortex larvae and the threat to all of the sea. There was a quiet, revered silence as all eyes watched Sage, hearts beating in fear and worry. Tapping the stone with his snout, it was solid, thick and nigh-unbreakable. There was no sound of a heart-beat or any sign of life.

Sage smiled within his soul as his heart spoke the truth that his mind questioned.

The danger was at last over.


	25. Demon

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Demon**

A sudden cataclysmic scream shattered the sacred silence as all eyes flew away from Sage and the stone to the origin of the screech. Deep in his heart, a dark nameless fear awoke within Sage as he turned his body and eyes to the source of the song.

Elli floated within a growing cloud of crimson. Pulling back from the female's body, from beneath the dorsal, through the organs and piercing the heart, was a small sliver of sharpened bone. The eyes of Elli gazed on, cold and traumatized with pain as Nartec withdrew his bloodied spear and sneered as he swam over her dying body. "I won't go alone…"

Beyond words, Sage rushed to Elli, ignoring Nartec and his gloating jeers. Within him, something hurt as if he too had been impaled with that spear of destiny, as his body felt both cold and fired, while his mind thrashed in sorrow, grief, anger, rage and non-acceptance.

"Elli! Elli!" Sage cried as he charged up. He felt the pressure and the pain from an attack, as his flukes suddenly felt like fire, but his emotions cut the body from the rest of him. No notice was paid to the battle cries of the orca and dolphin warriors that charged the blood-lusting narwhal. His eyes were full of horror as he pressed her head up, the life within her eyes fading. "Elli! Elli, will you be alright?" Sage asked, his mind begging though his heart broke within the acceptance of truth.

The dying eyes of his mate gazed at him, her body shivering with cold as the waters clouded denser with the scarlet waters of life. "I… am sorry, my Sage," she sung in sweet irony. "I wanted… to spend the moons… with you… I wanted to… bear your young… And I… wanted to forever be… part of your… singing… Now… I am part… a verse of… your song…"

"No, no," Sage nuzzled her cooling skin, as the waters continued to grow redder and darker with the blood of the heart he had long longed for and had had, and now lost. Tears wet his eyes as they began to flow constantly. "Never, you will never be just a verse of my song… You'll always be with me… Remember our vows Elli? Remember them?"

Shivering again, Elli's eyes dimmed, "Yes… My Sage… Forever and a… day… Forever and a day… We'll always be… for forever… and… a… and a…" Her breathing became short, harsh and raspy. Elli's eyes rolled about for a few moments, before she fell into the final sleep.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to do something, but there was nothing Sage could do as he floated within the bloodied waters. His body, his mind, his soul… It was all empty…

Not entirely… A small spark existed. A spark that erupted into a flame, fanned by the hatred, the pain and the anguish Sage had suffered. For twelve long moons, a recluse he'd been… A creature that allowed the deaths of his entire pod manipulated him… The love of his life hurt beyond compare… Death of his best friend the song-master Gol… The death of his mate…

_Be warned Seer…_ a faraway voice warned. _Hatred leads to self-destruction as the angel of darkness in your soul seeks to expend you as we warned you of…_

But Sage was no longer listening. Hatred began to consume Sage, every inch of his mind, body and soul was devoured. Darkness spread to every pectoral, every fluke, every point of his body. His eyes flooded with the abhorrence for everything living…

_Why does anything have life while I lose all around me_? he asked himself.

With a flash, the star markings upon his chin flashed from white into black. The kind, wet eyes of Sage boiled into globes of odium for anything and everything. They fixed themselves upon the battle against the narwhal, which was bleeding and looking very pained as the orca racked their jaws upon him and the dolphins rammed their snouts.

"**Enough!"** Sage bellowed, his song roaring with the hate, anger, frustration and loathing for the creature that was Nartec. For the hatred of all life. Nartec had taken away the love of his life, Sage's life, and now Nartec had lost his source of power, but Sage still had his. He had the power, and he was going to use it. Glaring towards Nartec, his demonic eyes terrifying the narwhal even from so far away, Sage hissed dangerously, his song a twisted and distorted verse of his own carol, "He's mine!"

Charging forward, his speed increased with the powers of rage bottled within, Sage blew through the warriors whom scattered at the charging orca calf, slamming into the belly of the narwhal, sending the monster Nartec reeling into the water in pain, towards the marble pillars that gated the city.

The narwhal screeched and rounded to counter the next attack, but Sage was already on top of him, ramming his body hard into the pillar. With a satisfied snarl as he heard several bones crack and observed cracks crawl through the marble gate, Sage back-finned before charging again, slamming hard into the exposed head of the narwhal before the narwhal finished registering the pain from the first attack.

With the force, the entire pillar crumbled, the cracks giving way as Nartec's heavily injured body was thrown through the gap, cracks appearing deep down inside his body upon his thick skull. Panting in fear, Nartec gasped to Sage, "Mercy… Please have mercy…"

_The Seer is lost to reason… This must end this before he kills the source of hatred and fully becomes a Dark Angel forevermore…_

The demon that possessed Sage listened not to the voice of the Asterite, nor Nartec's pleas. Instead, it rounded upon Nartec, who by some miracle still had his tusk intact after that onslaught, and pushed the body back towards the conclave, throwing the body from the water in a breach, causing the narwhal to crash down in the waters near, weak and battered and bleeding.

"Please Sage…" Nartec beseeched his hoarse, weak and desperate song as his eyes flashed in great panic at the all powerful Seer that attacked him. "Forgive me for what I have done…"

Uton turned to Foxin in fear, horrified at what he saw Sage doing. Never before had he seen such rage in the quiet singer from his pod. "Is… Is this the power of the Seer Sage uses?"

"No," Foxin answered, her voice worried beyond comprehension. "This is the power of the mythical Dark Angel, a Seer corrupted with hatred and apathy. We must stop Sage before it's too late and the Dark Angel tears his mind forever…"

Screams of pain echoed throughout the bay as Nartec's flesh was raked with the teeth of Sage, who tore chunks of flesh and spilling the waters ever more with Nartec's cerise blood. The narwhal looked little like the creature that'd arrived beforehand with the Vortex. The congress of dolphins and orca watched mortified at the slaughter their so-called hero now committed.

Rounding towards the weakened Nartec one last time, Sage's demon grinned across his face. This toy was played with enough. Time to finish it off and find a new one.

Opening his jaws to lay the finishing blow, allowing the narwhal toy to peer down the gullet, a song pierced the madness of Sage's mind. A stab of light among the darkness…

"Sage," it pleaded, the song of a female voice he somehow knew. "No more."

"Stop it! This isn't the pod-mate I remember…" a male cried out. Somehow, he knew this voice as well…

"Let him be… How far into the savagery will you go to beat the savage…?" another voice called out. Then another and another and another, all barking at Sage to end this senseless slaughter.

A ghostly song hissed, _"You are not the Sage I feel in love with… Come back to me…"_

"_My child, you are stronger than this… Above this… Fight it…"_

The songs… They tore at Sage's mind, as the demon Sage clawed to remain in control and kill, as the Sage that once was fought to expel the dark seraph within forever… Thrashing his head and screaming, Sage closed his eyes as the inner demons conflicted…

"Big brother?" a voice called and Sage opened his eyes. There, floating before him was a small dolphin, deep hurt in his eyes. The dolphin looked near tears of fright, "Come back and sing… I want you to be normal again… I don't like you like this… No more fighting… Please…"

Sage blinked… The dolphin… Perfect toy… No! Ecco… Kill… Little…

The black stars faded as the eyes of Sage slowly softened, his tense muscles letting up. Giving a long mournful wail, Sage realized the monster he'd briefly become, appalling everyone he knew. He truly now was a demon dolphin. The Asterite had warned him and again he'd failed to take heed…

Sudden movement!

Sage flicked his flukes with a powerful and sudden burst of strength to throw himself from the waters, twisting his body backwards as Nartec used the last of his sapped energy to charge upon where the conflicting Sage had lay only moments before. Turning his body as the droplets of water cascaded around him, the mid-morn sun sparkling upon them; everything seemed as if it moved in slow motion…

The charge of the death pike…

The cascading drops…

The turning on his body to land belly first within the water…

The tilting up of the head and the look of fear upon the eyes of Nartec…

The crashing of the orca's bulk upon the narwhal's head…

The feeling of the skull giving way underneath him…

The sharp shards of bone driven deep within the twisted brain of the narwhal…

And then, the final splash of scarlet, azure and white…


	26. Horizons

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Horizons**

_I have done so much… Lost so much… Will you not grant me but one favour?_

_We digress your claim… It is done…_

Sage opened his eyes again slowly, the deed done. It had only been a second before, but it had seemed a life time ago that it happened. The thought brought shivers back to Sage, causing him to shake slightly, as he remembered the world of pain, hurt and loss…

Giving an excited squeal, Ecco approached the shivering body of Sage. The dolphin calf noticed the tricklings beneath the orca's eye as he rushed forward. "Big brother! Big brother! You won! You won!" Then, the hyper voice of the dolphin slowed and quieted flat, wondering of the sorrow. "Why are you crying Brother Sage? You should be happy…"

Labouring his breaths, his body trembling, Sage's reply was a foreboding dark tone, "I… do not… cry…"

"By the stars," gasped Foxin, as shocked gasps went up from the conclave as they all saw the tears were not tears of sorrow, anguish, anger or happiness. They were tears of red, red of gushing blood from one terrific wound upon the saviour.

Beneath the bulk of Sage, the lifeless body of the shattered Nartec lay, anchored to the one who cut the strand of life from he. Though the darkness of death had long since claimed the narwhal, the anchor prevented the body from falling to the final resting place.

The long twistedly evil lance of the narwhal entered through Sage's belly and erupted from behind the blowhole.

Even in death, Nartec claimed his final victim…

During his final breach to end the world of the plague of Nartec, the narwhal's skull had been shattered and Sage's innards impaled.

An eye for an eye. A life for a life.

Fixated in horror, none would dare move. None would sing. None would breathe. Only after several seconds, the motion of first was made, being that of the deceased. The claws of gravity gripped Nartec, causing a slow, sickening, spiralling pull of ivory from the body of the Seer. With one final and ultimate wrench, and a groan of cold and distance from Sage, the crimson stained tusk of many victims pulled from the belly, as the lifeless rogue drifted down to lay next to the husk of the abomination it'd hatched.

Nartec had reached his end… his beginning.

Trembling in his song, Ecco whimpered, "Big Brother… Sage… Are-are… you… Are…?"

"I… am dying…" Sage mourned, his tones flat, emotionless, but yet with a sparkle of relief and pleasure to their dismal tone. His body was broken, life seeping slowly with the crimson hue that began to surround he, but the soul remained whole, clinging to life dearly. "The Asterite has… slowed the… decay of death… but I wish not… to prevent it…"

"No, no, no, no…" wailed Ecco, his voice high and desperate at the sudden acceptance by Sage to his own fate of fatality. Tears began to well within the eyes of the calf, who'd lost his mother and now, his 'big brother,' his best friend. "Don't go… Stay… I want you… to be my… big brother…"

"Have you… Have you heard my… song?" Sage asked, wondering if the song he composed for Ecco long ago and told others had been received by the calf yet.

"Y-yes…" Ecco nodded, his eyes growing ever-more wet with grief. Then, in the squeaky delphine song, the little dolphin crooned the small song he'd learnt from his friend.

"_Over oceans, over seas,_

_In the whispers on the wind,_

_Just think of me my friend,_

_And I'll be there with you…_

_I may be gone before you,_

_But never will I forget…_

_Together, forever brother we are._

_Thousands of miles I'll fly,_

_To be beside your side,_

_I'll be here for you brother._

_I'd give all the world to you,_

_Just to be with you…_

_Just remember me,_

_And I'll be with you…_

_I still care, I still worry,_

_But even though you can't see,_

_Forever I'll be,_

_Always with you."_

Sage smiled a little as he heard the dolphin sing the song he compiled long ago. It warmed Sage's deteriorating heart to hear it sung so flawlessly. His eyes smiled weakly upon his brother. "Remember the song Ecco… and I'll always… be with you…" With tears in his eyes, the dolphin pressed himself against Sage's bulk, feeling the weakening heart beat within, nuzzling for comfort from his elder brother.

"Sage…" another song called out, a familiar song. The orca with the scar running from blowhole to dorsal and a twisted dorsal appeared. Uton. "Sage… I…"

With a weak laugh, Sage answered, "You are… forgiven Uton. If you never exiled me… none of this would have come… to pass. The Vortex may… have taken us all… as one…" Sage spluttered from his blowhole, exhaling flecks of red into the light of day. "You have a… fine song Uton… Use it…"

Nodding, Uton's eyes began to well. "I am the last of White River now… I am… alone…"

"You are never… alone Uton…" Sage smiled weakly, his time slowly slipping away. He could feel the Asterite's power was slipping away, giving him to the decomposition of death. "The pod watches you… even though you cannot… see… As Elli and… I shall too…"

"Sage…"

"Uton… You alone know the songs… of White River… You alone can sing them…"

The male thought for a moment on Sage's words before answering bravely, "And sing I shall. Thank you Sage, for showing me the true powers of the song… Thank you for everything…"

Smiling in his eyes, Sage's eyes turned slightly as Uton backed away, his honour for the old friend of youth full and brimming, as Foxin approached with a young calf alongside her. "I never got to introduce you to my young," the female song-master crooned softly to Sage as the small calf hid underneath her, watching Sage. "She is young, inquisitive and has a marvellous song… I had a hard time thinking of a name… But I remembered a singer I met, with a thirst for knowledge and a song that rivals hers…" Smiling with her eyes to Sage, Foxin whispered, "I named her after you Sage, the one young orca I have met that captured my imagination and my heart with your quest for knowledge and heart of purity… Never before have I met such an orca that matches you…"

Snorting in approval, Sage saw the small female, her eye-patches with a large black dot in each, creating an illusion of two more eyes. "An honour it is Foxin… Thank you… And to you too little Sage…"

The dolphin Stone approached, moving between Sage and Foxin, who looked a little annoyed at first but eased up, remembering that many wished to farewell Sage. The dolphin looked weakened and his eyes remorseful, a different dolphin from before. "I… I am sorry for my actions before… You are no demon dolphin Sage… And I am… proud that young Ecco considers you as a brother…"

Sage nodded, but sung not. Stone dipped his head and splayed his fins in respect before he slipped towards Ecco, whispering to the little dolphin, which reluctantly pulled away, letting his brother forever go. Stone gazed back, his eyes full of true respect for Sage, before turning to the dolphins in the gathering of mourners and releasing a blast of a high note, summoning the song.

"_Hera, hera. Kulio rho delta hesa Sage wa nonoi gesta,"_ the dolphins of Star Reef began to hum, the death prayer of their kind for Sage.

"_Sui wayhi delta vho Sage ceesee hera,"_ the orca of the pod of Marble Gate crooned, their song mingling with the dolphin into a chorus of remembrance.

For one final time, Sage glanced about, seeing faces that he remembered. Wind lay, forcing the song out of his paralysed state, his honour to sing commanding him to fight the paralysis as Gale held him to the surface, crooning herself. Uton hymned with a song of passion that few had heard of before. Stone blasted the song as loud as he could, while Ecco alongside Stone whispered the song to himself. Azure, Medivo, Sage… all the orca, all the dolphin sung, their voices raising high and praying for the safe passage of Sage to the end… the beginning.

The cacophony ringed throughout the waters, as Sage felt his dying heart soar with pride as he was looked upon as the greatest of singers in the world. The hero of the sea. Never in all his dreams and games in his younger youth, did Sage imagine he would ever be such a figure.

Closing his weak eyes, and lifting them again, Sage glanced around for one last time, the song seemingly distant and far away now, even though Sage was seeing the sunken city was now full of more singers than he remembered. There were narwhal, beluga, dolphins, orca and even a blue. Sage felt bigger, stronger, as if his body had aged greatly in a few seconds, making him a full adult.

The pain felt so far away now…

As he weakly cast his eyes around, he realized this was the end… the beginning.

An orca with star markings around her eyes… Ring. Gol… The Big Blue… Keeki and a grown Tiamat… Okura and Kiera… Seers of the past mingled with the pod of White River… Ghosts of the past, now part of Sage's present and forever his future…

Two floated side-by-side, closer to Sage than any other, heads of this new conclave that welcomed the dying orca to their world beyond. A dolphin with star markings upon his forehead and an adult orca female, with the thick scars of wounding…

Ecco, the Seer prior to Sage, his idol and inspiration…

Elli, the love he would now be alongside for forever and a day…

_It is time… It is done… We have kept our word… Farewell Seer, your song will always be a part of us…_ the Asterite spoke one last time, as the final drops of life flowing through Sage's veins ceased to flow, ending his life at last.

Securing Sage's passage to new horizons…


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The calves gave excited squeals as the song drew to an end. The three orca calves started to breach and splash about, as the song-master watched, his aged adult eyes smiling, as the young ones splashed about in the mid afternoon light. The song of Sage always brought happiness to the calves, but there was more a reason why he sung the song today…

"Song-master Kree, song-master Kree," one of the calves barked, his song demanding more. "Can we hear the song again? We want to hear the song again…"

With a laugh, Kree smiled down with his eyes at the calf. "Not today Susa, for you have already heard it once today. When the sun rises tomorrow, ask of me then, but for today I wish to be alone mostly… The song-master has duties that must be fulfilled today with certain pod members…"

The calves gave several disappointed moans as they learnt of this, but Kree was older than they and had to deal to his duties before them. Turning on his flukes, Kree left the young ones in their small cluster pod by the nearby cliffs to move towards the edge of the inlet and to the journey before he…

"Not so fast Kree," a female song called out, as an adult female countered his escape from the pod. The female watched with her eyes, all four of them. "You seriously didn't think you could escape without me not following you…"

Barking a laugh, the song-master Kree sung back, his song twittering amusement, "No… I guess not Sage, perhaps I should just stop trying…"

Casting her eyes about, Sage turned back to Kree, glancing at he, "I still don't understand why you do not explain the last verse of the song to the young… They should understand it all… About me, about you and about Ecco…"

Kree's eyes glowered as he blew at the surface, the flecks of water landing upon the long scar from blowhole to dorsal, as the other flecks landed upon his twisted dorsal. "I died that day and was reborn. Uton's song ends in Atlantis, and the song of Kree begins there. I became Kree, the song-master of Marble Gate, whilst Uton died as the last of White River… White River is completely dead, for I bear no young and…"

"You hide your feelings as you always have…" Sage giggled, her song twittering at the orca Kree, who was once Uton. "I don't hide mine…" she slowly brushed her flank against his as she rounded upon Uton, her eyes gazing wistfully to the song-master. "I do fancy you, and you are not of this pod… Perhaps White River can have a small future between us…"

The orca that was once Uton considered this comment, his eyes staring flatly. For many moons since both she and he had matured, he had noticed her flirting, but had mostly cast it aside. In a way, Kree felt wrong to bring another to the world. Another of White River ancestry…

But then, his heart ached for companionship…

"Perhaps…" Kree murmured, his song deep in thought. "We will sing of this later Sage, but for now we have business to attend to, do you not remember?"

"You play so hard to get… Indeed, I remember…" Sage answered, her song suddenly turning away from the flirty tones. "It is a shame my mother cannot accompany us, but she is ill. We must uphold the wishes of Wind and Gale and carry their final songs to the others… Let us go…"

And side by side, both Kree and Sage exited the bay, leaving the pod of Marble Gate to the light of the sun and the gentle seas, whilst they travelled their journey to honour the forgotten.

**- - -**

Deep within the abyss, the Asterite continued its eternal rotation. Glittering spheres of power and light slowly humming through the paradox of creation. The greatest wonder of the world, its existence unsure and impossible to determine…

"I was born under the light of the dying sun to a mother with a glorious song. I was named Gol for…" a ghostly phantom of the song-master of White River sung, the Asterite replaying and learning from the mistakes of the past.

In the corner of the chamber lay a skeleton, long forgotten and lost to the world above. The bones of the ancient song-master Gol, who in body and spirit remained part of the Asterite, remained motionless, a reminder to the Asterite of everything that had transpired before.

Thoughts wondered through the mind of the creature of paradox. Wonderings of the past that had transpired few years before. Mistakes had been made and the Asterite aimed to learn from them.

For after all, a new age was beginning…

The Seer of past had failed to learn the true enemy within the conflict. His own emotions. Nartec played them against Sage and now, for the orca allowed his emotions to rule, he began to transpire into the Dark Angel. The lust of destruction and death fuelled by the emotion for revenge brought round the self-destruction of the Seer Sage as he craved his powers for personal use.  
The Seer had matured too fast. The reason all Seer's were calves. Being matured, Sage's emotions drove him towards insanity with all the loss and ultimately, his own demise...

The apparition of Gol vanished and the glowing sphere of green faded to green, no longer glowing. Then, a sphere of red lit up, and another orca ghost appeared within the chamber, glowing star markings upon the chin. "I was born under the light of a full moon, in the frozen waters of the north… My mother, Keeki, named me there, as Sage…"

**- - -**

Arriving near the reef that rested outside the sunken city as the moon arrived within the sky, the tranquillity of the night setting within the waters, Sage and Kree arrived. Kree watched over the reef, remembering he being carried over it by two long since gone orca that he once knew.

Sage and Elli. Two friends whose sweet songs together no longer graced the seas…

The passage of stone into the city lay before them, but out of honour for the dead within, none would enter the city to view the bones of the past, even though they were probably covered and buried with the sands of time now, creating the perfect resting place for the hero.

The past was to be left within peace. None where to enter the city. A new code in the law of the Marble Gate, honouring the friend, ally and hero that Sage had proved to them to be…

Kree's mind flashed back to days in the pod, guilt dragging down his heart. How he tormented them, and accused them and…

"You remember him don't you?" Sage asked Kree, her song remorseful.

Kree nodded. Every time he came here he could see his pod-mate Sage, hear his song and feel his presence within the city. Kree prayed that within the end… the beginning, Sage had been welcomed and had found those that had been lost to them all; the pod of White River. He prayed that Elli and Sage were forever together, as they had wished to be long before.

With no words between them, both orcas began calling out with their song to any nearby to answer their cries as they hoped for at least one certain individual to have come and commemorate the day they remembered, when the waters began to cool, when Sage passed from them.

Indeed, an answer came and moving towards them, through the swarming of fishes were two dolphins, one adult male and a young female calf that mimicked his motions.

"Kree and Sage!" the dolphin called out, his song loud and joyous at their reunion. "It has been some time since we last sung together. How fares the Marble Gate?"

"Marble Gate fairs fine Ecco," Sage nodded her head, dipping it and splaying her fins in respect to their friend. She cast her eyes upon the calf, "We see you too gather with us on the day that my namesake gave his life long ago for our own. Both Wind and Gale would have come as well, but both have passed to the end… the beginning to tell Sage him-self in the past year, and my mother Foxin is too ill to travel far, so I bring her tidings with me." Sage paused to blow as the young dolphin ventured from her father's side to explore the two cousins. "I do see your mate has given birth to a healthy young…" Sage paused her song as the calf swam around, exploring the two larger orcas. Her eyes fell upon something on the small calf that startled her, shaking memories of song that she'd been sung before.

Casting her eyes to Kree, she cast a worried gaze, as did the song-master, seeing the exact same oddity about the calf that Sage noticed. His eyes flooded with fear, wonder and disbelief, as he turned to her, asking, "It cannot be…"

With a twisted frown, Ecco murmured, "I notice you two, too have seen her markings…"

"Indeed," Kree added, his song slightly shaken by what he saw in the calf. A sense of quiet wonderings fell over the trilogy of friends, as the calf rounded about, exploring these larger beings with ample interest and curiosity.

And with every pump of her flukes of movement, the star markings upon them shimmered…

**- - -**

Deep with the darkness she waited.

Buried cavernously by the sands of time.

Defeated she had been, unable to take the pain of the song.

To protect itself, the larvae had forced herself into the rock-like cacoon.

Too soon she had, so the metamorphosis would take several years than a few weeks.

But those few years were drawing to a close…

Soon she would hatch, soon she would start to lay, and soon…

Soon, the Vortex kind would reign supreme once again…

Soon… So very soon, she would be an adult Queen…

**- - -**

"What have you named her?" Sage asked Ecco, as the little calf darted about, laughing and singing her own little songs. The star markings worried Sage and Kree, but they knew that only time would tell what those markings meant upon the new heir of the Seer.

But no matter what, they would be there to guide her.

"My mate wanted to name him after my friend… my big brother," Ecco sniggered slightly, staring blissfully at the reef and its swarming fishes, as the memories came flooding back to him. He saw a young dolphin waiting, as an orca dove through the fish, bringing back morsels to feed the smaller dolphin.

Ecco turned his head to face Kree and Sage, a look in his eyes that burned brightly and powerfully. "I refused. I wished to honour my friend in another way, for his name already belongs to you fair Sage. I had a better name… A name that my brother Sage sung of before that I wanted to name her…" Ecco smiled as he looked to his two orca friends, a bond between them all, held by a friend who passed from them all years and years ago.

Sage the hero had learnt the past, confronted the present and helped determine a better future for all with his countless sacrifices.

"And so after his song I named my calf…"

"**Hope."**

**E N D**


End file.
